Blissfully Ignorant
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: Ginny uncovers Draco’s darkest secret, has she really been that Blissfully Ignorant to the facts? And can they put their differences aside in order to safe their beloved son from becoming the epitome of all evil? Full summery inside :D
1. Happy Living

**Blissfully Ignorant Chapter 1, Happy Living**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, she does *Points at J.***

**Well it's taken over a YEAR, but I finally think I'm ready to post the sequel. A lot of people asked for it but probably don't even remember reading Blissfully Innocent, haha. Give a try, you might enjoy it :D**

**&&&&&**

FULL SUMMERY: Sequel of Blissfully Innocent, but don't let that put you off it can be read by itself. Ginny and Draco have been happily married for five years and adore their only child Scorpius Orion Malfoy, Ginny later discovers some information that leads to her revealing Draco's darkest secret, a secret he should not have hid from her for so long, Ginny realises that sometimes it may be better to be completely ignorant, don't the muggles live happy lives in utter ignorance? But really, something this big should not have been kept a secret from her! But have all the clues been right in front of her the whole time? As if Draco's lies weren't enough the pair has to also deal with the fact that their precious son is considered very valuable to a bunch of people Ginny never wishes to set eyes on. Will Ginny and Draco be able to put aside their differences in order to safe their beloved son from becoming the epitome of all evil? A tale of one couples desperate attempt to save their son from the darkness, with trials that will test them from all angles along the way. Will they ever give up?

**&&&&&**

"Knock, knock."

Twenty-two year old Ginevra Malfoy carried on signing forms, not looking up as she spoke "Do you have an appointment?" work was hectic at that moment and Ginny really didn't have time to be disturbed; she was chief secretary of the department of regulation and control of magical creatures.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I needed an appointment to visit my own wife." Draco Malfoy walked into the office and sat down on the edge of Ginny's desk. She looked up from the papers in shock, before a smile graced her lips.

"Sorry darling, didn't realise it was you." Then Ginny looked back down and carried on writing "Things are a bit mad around here at the moment, a few Walsh Greens got lose yesterday."

Draco sighed and walked around the wooden desk. "You're working too hard." he whispered, massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm…"

"How about I treat you tonight? Just me and you, no kids, no work." He mumbled into her ear.

"As enticing as that sounds…" Ginny stood up, her arms wrapped around a few folders "… I really can't; there's just too much to do." Ginny walked over to a filing cabinet, bent down and slid the folders in alphabetically. "And what about Scorpius? I think he may be coming down with something, he needs me at home tonight."

"Scorpius is staying with my mother tonight; she says she doesn't see enough of him and asked if he could sleep a night at Malfoy Manor." Draco explained to her.

Ginny scowled "I wish you wouldn't do things like this without consulting me first." She sat back down at her desk, picked up her quick-notes quill and carried on signing documents.

Draco shrugged "That aside. This means we can be alone. I've did my bit, now you do yours. I've gotten the 'no kids' part settled now it's up to you to get the 'no work' part settled, it's only fair." He persuaded to no avail, Ginny had no time for such leisurely things.

Ginny sighed deeply, looking up into the pleading eyes of her husband. The years had been kind to him; he looked so much happier then he did during his Hogwarts years. Ginny suspected that the reason behind his carefree attitude was that his father, who'd always put so much pressure on him, was locked safely away in Azkaban. His hair had darkened slightly with time but his beautiful silver eyes had never changed, they were jut as magical, just as penetrating, just as God damn persuasive! "Oh fine!" he grinned in triumph "But I can promise you, I won't enjoy a second of it!" she said stubbornly, folding her arms, before realising if she wanted to get any work done before her annoying, incorrigible husband dragged her away folding her arms was probably a bad idea.

&&&&&&&

"Thanks for having him Narcissa." Ginny said glumly as she, with four-year-old Scorpius on her hip, walked through the grand doors of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa laughed musically "You don't sound thankful dear."

Ginny put her son on her floor and he scurried off to talk to the portraits, Ginny sighed "No I guess I'm not, it is nice of you to have him but it's just that I can thing of a million more practical things to be doing with my time than wasting it eating at a restaurant with your irritatingly persuasive son." Ginny fell back into a too comfortable chair, closing her eyes.

"I happen to agree with Draco this time. A good meal and a little romance is exactly what you need right now. One person is not supposed to be doing as much as you are, it can't be healthy." Narcissa scolded her good naturedly.

"Ugh, not you too." Ginny moaned.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and conjured two steaming mugs of tea. Ginny took one with a grateful smile.

They both jumped when a crash sounded up the staircase. "Woopsie." Called the sweet voice of Ginny's only child.

"Scorpius Orion Malfoy, you watch what you're doing young man!" Ginny shouted up the staircase.

Scorpius giggled before running off to make more mischief, leaving behind a mangled suit of armour.

"Sorry about that Narcissa." Ginny apologised.

"Nonsense Ginevra, boys will be boys. It's like having Draco back in the house." Narcissa said reminiscing. Ginny often thought to herself that this was the reason Narcissa was always so eager to have Scorpius staying over, it was like having her son again. And Ginny could understand to some extent; it must have been lonely for her with Lucius being _away _as Narcissa liked to say.

"I'll pick him up about 10am tomorrow, is that ok?" Ginny asked finishing off her tea.

"Of course pet, that's fine. You have some fun tonight and don't worry about anything."

Ginny smiled gratefully before pulling her coat on and shouting to Scorpius. Scorpius came bumping down the stair, giggling madly. He jumped to his feet and ran over to his mum. Ginny kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug "You be good for Grandma Malfoy, mind your manners and don't break anything." she teased him smiling.

Scorpius nodded and flew back up the stairs, stopping at the top to wave goodbye. Ginny stood back up and sighed contently. She watched her son disappear around a corner before walking to the door.

"Thanks again Narcissa, I'll see you in the morning." Narcissa walked her to the door and said her goodbyes, before closing it behind her daughter-in-law.

Ginny stood outside the house, she still found it difficult to leave him, she knew he was in good hands, but he was her baby boy and she missed him. She felt she didn't spent enough time with him anyway with work and now, when she did have spare time she was wasting it with Draco, eating at posh restaurants. The Malfoy's had so much money that Draco often insisted that she quit her job and live of the humongous savings held at Gringott's which was still growing due to Draco's business, Ginny refused every time, claiming she'd crack up if she didn't have work to worry about. Draco recently told her that he thought it pointless for her to be working so hard and stressing about a job she didn't even really need to do. Ginny was considering getting a job with less hours, the idea of having more free time to spend with her family was very attractive. Ginny give the house one more lingering look, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

&&&&&&&

Ginny pulled down the hem of her dress and pushed her straps up slightly. "Stop fussing." Draco whispered from behind her "you look beautiful." Ginny blushed, unable to help herself. Even after all these years she still wasn't immune to his charm and his compliments still reddened her cheeks and made her heart beat faster. Draco insisted that this was a good thing, that at least they still had the hots for each other.

Ginny smiled up at him, clasped on her fur cloak and took her husbands arm. They walked out their grand house together, deciding that walking to the restaurant- which was only a few blocks away- was a much more romantic way of travelling compared to the uncomfortable apparition.

The sky was a murky shade of blue, there seemed to be a permanent layer of heavy fog surrounding the area; it was common knowledge that this particular weather was caused by the nightmarish Dementors. The dark lord had long been dead but his loyal minions still ran amok, reeking havoc on the peace-seeking towns. The temperature was chilled; autumn was approaching quickly. Ginny pulled her cloak more securely around her shoulders and leaned in to Draco, sharing his warmth.

They walked briskly; it was foolish to linger in the streets at night; The Ministry had once again issued leaflets on ways to stay safe and that was pretty near the top. Though they told the wizarding people to stay safe they also encouraged people to go about their daily life as normally as possible, no doubt trying to make it seem as though there's nothing to worry about, that the Ministry had everything under control; they were obviously trying to stop the country from fearing the threat they'd all thought gone.

The restaurant sign was in sight, the cobbled street was deserted. Draco and Ginny reached their destination and entered through the intricately patterned door. They were met with the youthful, smiling face of a waiter, obviously happy that someone had decided to leave their safe home and give the restaurant some service. And it did seem as though the place was nearly as deserted as the dark street outside; only one single couple occupied a table, sipping wine and twirling spaghetti around their forks.

"Table for two please, Carlo." Draco asked the young man he was obviously acquainted to.

The man seemed almost fearful as he hurried to reply "Of course Mr Malfoy, right away signor." Carlo replied in a heavy Italian accent. He hurried to show the pair the best table, reserved only for the most honoured of customers and handed them each a menu before scurrying off with a fearful glance. Ginny put the waiter's frightened manner down to him feeling respect for the rich, important man that her husband was. Most people regarded him carefully, knowing their place was below him.

"You know him?" Ginny asked, skimming through the list of meals.

"Yes, I used to come here often with my parents, Carlo was around my age at that time… he never liked me very much." Draco shrugged.

"Well he was very polite to you." Ginny pointed out, taking the champagne she'd been offered by an older waiter.

Draco snorted "that's not politeness, that's nerves."

"He fears you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Not me personally, just the power I posses." He answered nonchalantly as the young waiter returned for their orders. "What would you like, Darling?"

Ginny glanced back at the menu "urm… Agnello Con Rosmarino, please dear."

"And I'll have the Bistecca Diana**; **please Carlo, and more red wine." Carlo nodded briefly promised them a quick service.

The meal proved to be a grand success. As Ginny finished off her lamb Draco ordered yet more red wine, was he trying to get her drunk? Ginny took another glass with a smirk, voicing her theory.

Draco laughed "Maybe I am."

"Humph, it's not working." Ginny contradicted herself by hiccupping straight after.

Draco laughed harder, earning a reluctant smile from his wife. "This reminds me of our wedding night." He was referring to how madly drunk Draco had gotten Ginny that night.

Ginny's smile grew as she recalled the day she bound herself to Draco completely. Ginny's childhood friends Nuala and Bonnie had arranged the whole extravagant day, from the floral arrangements to the venue. They, of course, went overboard taking complete advantage of Draco's full Gringott's volt. Ginny just let them take over, she didn't feel up to it, being heavily pregnant at the time, all she wanted to do was to lie in bed with a bag of ice cubes, giant bar of chocolate and a water bottle watching sitcom's and reading soppy romance books. Draco wasn't interested; he said he didn't care if they went to Vegas with Elvis at the vicar; he simply wanted her as his wife, to have some sort of claim on his childhood sweetheart.

The wedding took place in Malfoy Manors vast garden. Nuala had magically scattered rose petals in many different shades of pink on the grassy ground. They'd been charmed to glitter in the midday sun. A pink carpet had been rolled down the centre, with delicate white chairs positioned on either side of it, only about thirty at most. The young trees that outlined the garden glowed with pink 'fairy' lights and the marble, white platform at the head of the garden drew in the attention of every guest. An arch, made of the same white material as the chairs, had been positioned on top of the marble platform with twining pink roses twirling and curling around the white iron bars.

Ginny's two bridesmaids, Nuala and Bonnie were dressed in floor length, pale pink gowns with silver rhinestones lining the top and a bouquet of darker pink roses. The best man, Blaise Zabini, was dressed in a pink suit of the same shade as the bridesmaids; he'd taken a strange liking to the suit. The one thing Ginny refused to let her friends choose was her wedding dress. Ginny, though she'd never admit it to anyone but Draco, she'd spent nights crying because of how unhappy she was with the fact that none of the dresses seemed to look right on her with the large bump containing her baby. She blamed the hormones.

Ginny had settled on a lose dress that was only tight around her chest, hugging her waist before falling freely past her large stomach and down to her feet, the dress somehow managed to make Ginny look like some Greek Goddess of fertility. She'd decided against a veil, preferring her choice of a sparkly silver tiara with pink gems. Her hair had been curled and piled on her head in a stylish way, maintaining the tradition of having 'Big Hair' at her wedding. Bonnie and Nuala had had to practically bind Draco to her bed post and dress him themselves when he down right refused to put on the pale pink waist coat, White jacket and trousers. They, of course got their own way and so Draco had been dressed in pink and white attire as he watched as his personal miracle walk down the aisle towards him, dressed in a flowing dress and looking as radiant as ever.

When the nerve-racking part of the wedding was over their all had a promising party planned at a near-by club that Bonnie had booked. Over two hundred guests arrived to the party and everyone had a wonderful time Ginny and Draco the most. The new couple cherished their first moments as husband and wife and Ginny refused to let the fact that only her twin brothers had came to the ceremony ruin her special day. The night ended with Draco having to carry a singing, giggling, stumbling Ginny home in his arms, she'd drank a reasonable amount of fire-whisky and was completely hyper.

Ginny smiled at the memory "Yes, that was a wonderful night." Ginny murmured.

"I'm surprised you remember any of it." Draco mused.

"Don't be silly, I remember every second of it. How could I forget something so wonderful?"

"It was wonderful wasn't it? I'm still not sure about the pink waist coat, I've been meaning to incinerate that before either of your eccentric friends force me into it again." Draco grimaced.

"I thought you looked very dashing in it. It's something I'll always remember at least, Draco Malfoy in pink." Ginny sniggered.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her childishly "Yes I think we can conclude: a marvellous wedding. But than of course the fun ended when our little bundle of horrible arrived."

Ginny wrinkled her nose "Scorpius was a lovely baby and he's a sweet boy. Anyway, if my memory is correct, you were crying in joy when or 'little bundle of horror' arrived."

"Don't delude yourself dear, I was crying in pain as my fingers feel off from your gentle squeezing." Draco teased.

"Childbirth is no picnic darling husband; I'd like to see how many of my fingers would still be in working order should you have been the one giving birth."

Draco chuckled, taking hold of his smiling wife's hand "Of course, anyway, you know how much I love our son and I'm glad we brought him into his world, sorry that I couldn't have taking some of the pain from you and grateful that you blessed my life with such a treasure." He told her sincerely.

Ginny looked stunned for a moment at his sweet words, waiting for something equally as meaningful to pop into her head. But nothing came and so she settled for sipping the rich wine from the glass she held in her hand.

They both drank the rest of the bottle between them before standing up, dressing themselves in their cloaks and leaving the posh restaurants, Draco leaving behind a hefty tip.

**Well? Review worthy maybe?**


	2. The Truth?

**Blissfully Ignorant Chapter 2, The Truth?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue.**

**Daily prophet**

_The Ministry has made no more attempts at discovering the Death Eaters involved in killing young Annabella Fogos. The victim that was mercilessly slaughtered at the hands of the evil fear inducing men better known as Death Eaters._

_Attacks are still taking place around the country at this very moment, some harmless, most fatal. The…_

Suddenly, Ginny stopped reading as she heard her husband stumbling down the stairs. "'Morning." Draco mumbled as he yawned, kneaded his eyes with his fists and sat down next to her. He looked up, his eyes finally focused and he sighed "Why do you even bother reading the Prophet? It only upsets you."

Ginny ignored him "Have you read this?! The Ministry still haven't found the Death Eaters who killed poor Anna, can you believe it? I don't care If I work for them, I'm not happy with this! Anna's parents deserve some justice, or closure at least. Tomorrow I'm checking in on the Magical Law Enforcement Department to see if they really are doing all in their power to solve this crime."

"Yes, I have read that. Yes I can believe that the Ministry haven't found the Death Eaters because they are all incompetent whilst the Death Eaters are cunning, I should know; I lived with one for sixteen years. And you need to calm down, you're overreacting because you knew the girl, what's done is done and finding the men who committed this won't bring Annabella back, do you understand me?"

Ginny put the newspaper back on the table, walked over to where Draco was sitting and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck, she nodded. "I know that, but I just hate the idea of those horrible people getting away with this. I'm scared too Draco, I don't want to raise our son in this unsafe world. I hate it, fearing every day that it may be _our _family that gets attacked next. That it may be _our_ son that's in the newspaper just like Anna, I hate not knowing whether I'll still have my family next week." Draco pulled her onto his lap, her head still hidden in his neck.

"You need to stop these silly fears, it won't be _our _family that's attacked next and it won't be _our_ son that's in the newspaper, because nothing bad is going to happen to you or Scorpius and I can promise you that and when have I ever broken a promise?" he smiled at the memory.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You are only one man, there's only so much you could do should the Death Eaters attack us next." Ginny worried.

Draco sighed deeply "The Death Eaters_ will not_ attack us Ginny!"

Ginny pulled her head up and glared at him "You can't know that!"

"You're right I can't." Draco agreed reluctantly "But I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you and Scorpius safe and happy, do you understand me? _Everything _in my power." he repeated and she nodded, seeming slightly satisfied.

"I have to go; I told your mother I'd pick Scor up at ten." Draco nodded and she slid from his lap. She waved goodbye as she left the house.

Draco folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, sighing.

&&&&&&&

"Sorry I'm a little late Narcissa." Ginny apologized.

"I don't mind at all Gin, I got to spend more time with my favourite Grandson." Narcissa cooed as she tickled the four year old who sat contently on her hip.

"Mummy!" Scorpius cried and reached out his arms for her, still laughing.

Ginny smiled warmly at him before taking him in her arms.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Narcissa almost pleaded.

"I'd love to Narcissa, I really would; but Draco's off on a business meeting and I really want Scor to be there to see him off, he isn't returning till late tonight."

"Oh, ok." Narcissa sagged in disappointment "That's ok, I understand. Come visit again soon?" she asked brightening slightly.

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye Grandma!" Scorpius yelled as Ginny walked down the stone steps leading to the door.

"Bye dear!" Narcissa called, watching as her daughter-in-law walked out of the grounds, before closing the doors.

&&&&&&&

"Right! So you have your action man, though I can't see what's so a appealing about that Muggle toy, you have your juice cup, you have your blanket and you have the TV, now mummy's going to do some well needed cleaning but I'll not be far, shout if you need me." Ginny settled her son on the sofa, kissed his soft little cheek and left the room, wand at the ready.

Ginny got three steps up the stairs before "MUMMY!!!" Ginny hopped down the stairs and ran into the living room, dreading what she my see, maybe she was being silly but her worries from that morning still hadn't left her.

Ginny pulled open the wooden door swiftly, scanning the room for potential danger before letting her eyes rest on her son curled up under his blanket. "What is it?" she asked panting slightly.

Scorpius cocked his head and reached his arms out to her "Hug."

Ginny let out a relieved sigh and chuckled softly as she gave the boy his wish.

&&&&&&&

Half an hour later Ginny still had much too much to be done, wasn't simple things like housework supposed to be done quickly with the aid of magic?

Ginny huffed as her wand let out puff of smoke instead of suctioning up the fluff and dust from the wooden floorboards of her and Draco's bedroom. She tried again, threatening to grate the wand if it didn't cooperate. It worked perfectly. Ginny hummed happily as she ran her wand along the floor. The sound of her own voice and the soft buzz of the TV downstairs were the only noises she heard and that way when the sound of fluttering paper sounded Ginny stopped her wand in shock, looking around her to find the source. Failing to find anything that could have caused it, she was forced to assume that the sound had come from below the floorboards.

Ginny cast the suction charm again on the floor and heard the same sound. Ginny's childhood curiosity resurfaced and she couldn't keep from, with the aid of magic, pulling up the floorboard and peering inside, coughing and sneezing from the years of dust and grim that had settled there.

Ginny reached a hand through the rectangular, pitch black space, feeling around for a bit she pulled up half a dozen pieces of dusty paper.

Ginny's eyebrows knotted together in confusing as she laid the papers on the floor, side by side.

She identified three of them as newspaper cuttings and the other three as letters. Ginny picked up the first newspaper cutting and began to read…

**Daily Prophet, 12th November 1998**

_After the Battle of Hogwarts, may 2__nd__ 1998, people believed life would be better; that the deaths would stop and the future would be a happy, peaceful place for their children to grow up in, but it seems this is not the case. It also seemed our hero Harry Potter, died in vain._

_Everyone is aware of the Death Eaters, people believed most of them to be killed or captured during the war, but apparently not, last night a raid in a town, where both muggles and Wizards dwell, took place. The Death Eaters arrived at 2:00am. Twelve people were killed and many more were injured. The Ministry fear this isn't a one time thing, are sources tell us that the Ministry are expecting many more in the coming months. The Death Eaters were left without a master, a leader and now they are working without someone in command. Is this really much better than Voldemort? Fear is still in the air, life still isn't happy, property is still being damaged and people are still dying._

_Anyone with information on the identification of any wizards or witches partaking in Death Eater activities are asked to report the information to a Ministry official as soon as possible, your information could save life's…_

The cutting ended. Ginny remembered this particular newspaper, it was the first report that Death Eater's were still attacking, even without Lord Voldemort. But why was this cutting hiding under her floor boards? Might it have been there from a pervious owner? No, that's not possible. Ginny and Draco were the first owners; the house had been newly built when they'd moved in four years ago.

Ginny started to read a letter…

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_My name is Zeline Zathorna. I was witness to the attack near my home last week and I know you were there. I don't know whether or not you've read the November 12__th__ edition of the Daily Prophet but they are urging people to come forwards if there know the identity of any of the Death Eaters, you see the problem here?_

_I do not wish to expose you as what you are but I will if I have to. If I receive information that you have partaken in any more attacks or raid, I will turn you in._

_Yours sincerely _

_Zeline Zathorna _

Ginny gulped and reread Zeline Zathorna's letter, this woman was accusing her husband of…of being a… a Death Eater! Ginny pursed her lips and glared at the piece of crinkled paper as though it was the accusing woman herself. She slammed her paper back on to the floor and scowled at it, before picking up the next piece of paper, a newspaper cutting…

**Daily Prophet, 20****th**** November 2001**

_Another in a series of gruesome deaths took place last night; young mother of two Zeline Zathorna was brutally murdered at the home near London. The Ministry have concluded that the death was most definitely the affect of a Death Eater attack. _

_At 5:00am yesterday morning it is suspected that four Death Eaters broke into Zeline's home, they used a number of dark curses to torture the poor woman before ending her life with the Killing Curse. Of course it's common knowledge that the Killing Curse leaves no trail or clues or any marks at all but studies show that it would be the most likely reason of death. _

_Zeline Zathorna's two children aged two and five were left traumatized but unharmed after the attack which leads experts to believe that the Death Eaters had killed her for reasons unknown. _

_The ministry has asked us to say that on their behalf; they are doing everything in their power to end these killing sprees and…_

It ended there, Ginny let out a shocked gasp at what lay before her eyes and watched as jigsaw pieces of clues snapped themselves together in her head. Zeline Zathorna had threatened Draco and now she was dead. Coincidence? It must me! Ginny refused to admit that her husband, the love of her live, was part of some sinister group obsessed with pure blood. But then why had the Death Eaters left Zeline's children alive? It was almost as if they had a personal grudge against her. Ginny shook her head, no! a coincidence, that's all it was.

She carried on reading…

**Daily prophet, August 30th 2000**

_Another Death Eater attack yesterday dinner time has left the village of Hogsmeade in fear once more. It's reported that a group of fifteen at least_ _apparited into Hogsmeade at around twelve o'clock. Innocent civilians, at this time, were going about their business before the group appeared and the people scattered, running in fear from the havoc reeking cloaked, masked men and woman. _

_One wizard, Philius Walbila told us of his ordeal, "It was my girlfriend's birthday and I was taking her to a restaurant, planning to propose to her. But now… (The man broke down in tears)…now I-I'll never see her again. The love of my life is dead and it was the Death Eaters who stole her from me!" _

_The owner of Hogs Head public house explains what it felt like to see the Death Eaters arrive "Business was booming, people swarmed the Hogs Head with The Three Broomsticks being unable to open. But then the Death Eaters arrived, the 'crack' of them appariting echoed 'round the whole o' Hogsmeade, I'm sure of it. Well o' course people ran for it didn't they? Lost a whole lot o' money that day. These Death Eaters are ruining my business, when there isn't an attack happening, every one's too scared or glum to want to go to a pub. The ministry had better get them under control"_

_And of course we have news of what the Ministry has to say about this; apparently they are no further forward in stopping these raids and attacks. Pius Thickness may very well lose his position as Minster for Magic if he doesn't do something about the nightmare that is the Death Eaters._

_No one was killed this time, twenty eight are currently receiving medical attention at ST. Mungo's, five of which are in intensive care and will most likely never return to full health. People are demanding the Ministry Of Magic do something about…_

And the cutting ended abruptly. Well nothing strange about that, right? Just the average article during those days. But wait, Ginny back-tracked, reading the date. 30th August 2000, Scorpius' first birthday, the birthday Draco had been unable to attend due to a business meeting. 'A _real_ business meeting? Or a Death Eater attack? NO! I will not believe it, I can't! It can't be true, it just can't. Wait, wasn't Draco at a business meeting today?' Ginny asked herself 'What if… what if he wasn't _really _at a business meeting at all? Why did he even attend these meetings so often? It's not like he really cares about the business and they hardly need him. He doesn't do anything just sits back and makes millions.'

Ginny carried on reading, still refusing to give up hope that maybe it wasn't true…

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_I'm writing again in hopes that you have changed your mind. The others have given up on trying to persuade you, but they don't understand as I do. You, my Friend, are in too deep and I fear you may not be able to get out of the hole you have dug yourself, but you must!_

_Think of your Family Draco, your beautiful wife and newborn son, think of their futures; their life's are in danger just as much as yours is. Join us and we can offer you the protection you need and power those pawns have not dreamt of. _

_I have an army of my kind ready to fight against the Death Eaters, they will destroy them, when it is time. You must not be part of the fear eaters when we let our army lose, they will not think twice about killing you old friend. I am taking a huge risk by simply writing to you, the others have forbidden it but I couldn't give up hope that you may have changed your mind. _

_This is my final letter to you, I will take no more risks; I must think of my future now Draco, I have made my enemies through the years, as you well know, if I get banished I have no where to go, I would last day at most without the protection of my family. Do not let me writing to you, disobeying my family, be in vain. Drop the act and join us dear friend, before it is late. If you have had a change of heart write back to me and I will plan the necessary arrangements. I prey you see sense, for your family's sake I really do._

_Yours faithfully_

_William_

Ginny's resolve was slowly breaking, how much more of this could she take before she admitted to herself that all the evidence pointed towards her husband being the thing she hated the most?

Ginny's eyes started to fill as she picked up the final piece of paper…

_Dear son_

_I'm terribly pleased to hear that you have indeed followed in my foot steps. It was always your destiny, but I must say; I had my doubts. I was sometimes worried that you would go the other way, the way of the light. But now I know you've chosen correctly I'd like you to know that I, as your father, am terribly proud of you my boy. _

_I hope that you will do everything in your power to keep the Malfoy name a proud, respected one. I want you to follow orders to the best of your ability and remain loyal to your true master Draco. _

_Once again, well done and thank you my son._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ginny let out a broken sigh and the tears came tumbling, how could she still deny it? She couldn't it wasn't even subtle clues, it was full blown confessions.

The room spun as the she felt the walls close in around her. She held her aching head in her hands before toppling to the floor, laying there crying into her arms. The words from the letters and the cuttings resounded in her head, which mixed with the throbbing pain and the incessant shouting of "Mummy!"

Ginny groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. She sobbed once more before wiping away the tears and putting on a brave face. "I'm coming honey!"

&&&&&&&

It was six o'clock and Ginny had just settled her son into his bed, after kissing his forehead gently she left his blue bedroom.

Silently, she walked down the stairs, her head bent in defeat. She slumped down on to the sofa. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt at that moment; so many emotions were crippling her body that she found it hard to identify them. Hurt and anger were prominent, betrayal most definitely. But the rest were near a mystery to the poor woman. She guessed the part of her that loved her husband unconditionally was worried for his safety, just as that William person had been, but the part of her that felt anger and bitterness almost wanted him to suffer for his lies.

Ginny looked at the clock and wondered once more where her husband was and exactly what he was doing. Maybe she'd have to find out, kind of like detective work. But could she keep her feelings under control until the time came for her to reveal them?


	3. Not so ignorant now

**Blissfully Ignorant Chapter 1, Happy Living**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, she does *Points at J.***

**Well it's taken over a YEAR, but I finally think I'm ready to post the sequel. A lot of people asked for it but probably don't even remember reading Blissfully Innocent, haha. Give a try, you might enjoy it :D**

**&&&&&**

FULL SUMMERY: Sequel of Blissfully Innocent, but don't let that put you off it can be read by itself. Ginny and Draco have been happily married for five years and adore their only child Scorpius Orion Malfoy, Ginny later discovers some information that leads to her revealing Draco's darkest secret, a secret he should not have hid from her for so long, Ginny realises that sometimes it may be better to be completely ignorant, don't the muggles live happy lives in utter ignorance? But really, something this big should not have been kept a secret from her! But have all the clues been right in front of her the whole time? As if Draco's lies weren't enough the pair has to also deal with the fact that their precious son is considered very valuable to a bunch of people Ginny never wishes to set eyes on. Will Ginny and Draco be able to put aside their differences in order to safe their beloved son from becoming the epitome of all evil? A tale of one couples desperate attempt to save their son from the darkness, with trials that will test them from all angles along the way. Will they ever give up?

**&&&&&**

"Knock, knock."

Twenty-two year old Ginevra Malfoy carried on signing forms, not looking up as she spoke "Do you have an appointment?" work was hectic at that moment and Ginny really didn't have time to be disturbed; she was chief secretary of the department of regulation and control of magical creatures.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I needed an appointment to visit my own wife." Draco Malfoy walked into the office and sat down on the edge of Ginny's desk. She looked up from the papers in shock, before a smile graced her lips.

"Sorry darling, didn't realise it was you." Then Ginny looked back down and carried on writing "Things are a bit mad around here at the moment, a few Walsh Greens got lose yesterday."

Draco sighed and walked around the wooden desk. "You're working too hard." he whispered, massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm…"

"How about I treat you tonight? Just me and you, no kids, no work." He mumbled into her ear.

"As enticing as that sounds…" Ginny stood up, her arms wrapped around a few folders "… I really can't; there's just too much to do." Ginny walked over to a filing cabinet, bent down and slid the folders in alphabetically. "And what about Scorpius? I think he may be coming down with something, he needs me at home tonight."

"Scorpius is staying with my mother tonight; she says she doesn't see enough of him and asked if he could sleep a night at Malfoy Manor." Draco explained to her.

Ginny scowled "I wish you wouldn't do things like this without consulting me first." She sat back down at her desk, picked up her quick-notes quill and carried on signing documents.

Draco shrugged "That aside. This means we can be alone. I've did my bit, now you do yours. I've gotten the 'no kids' part settled now it's up to you to get the 'no work' part settled, it's only fair." He persuaded to no avail, Ginny had no time for such leisurely things.

Ginny sighed deeply, looking up into the pleading eyes of her husband. The years had been kind to him; he looked so much happier then he did during his Hogwarts years. Ginny suspected that the reason behind his carefree attitude was that his father, who'd always put so much pressure on him, was locked safely away in Azkaban. His hair had darkened slightly with time but his beautiful silver eyes had never changed, they were jut as magical, just as penetrating, just as God damn persuasive! "Oh fine!" he grinned in triumph "But I can promise you, I won't enjoy a second of it!" she said stubbornly, folding her arms, before realising if she wanted to get any work done before her annoying, incorrigible husband dragged her away folding her arms was probably a bad idea.

&&&&&&&

"Thanks for having him Narcissa." Ginny said glumly as she, with four-year-old Scorpius on her hip, walked through the grand doors of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa laughed musically "You don't sound thankful dear."

Ginny put her son on her floor and he scurried off to talk to the portraits, Ginny sighed "No I guess I'm not, it is nice of you to have him but it's just that I can thing of a million more practical things to be doing with my time than wasting it eating at a restaurant with your irritatingly persuasive son." Ginny fell back into a too comfortable chair, closing her eyes.

"I happen to agree with Draco this time. A good meal and a little romance is exactly what you need right now. One person is not supposed to be doing as much as you are, it can't be healthy." Narcissa scolded her good naturedly.

"Ugh, not you too." Ginny moaned.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and conjured two steaming mugs of tea. Ginny took one with a grateful smile.

They both jumped when a crash sounded up the staircase. "Woopsie." Called the sweet voice of Ginny's only child.

"Scorpius Orion Malfoy, you watch what you're doing young man!" Ginny shouted up the staircase.

Scorpius giggled before running off to make more mischief, leaving behind a mangled suit of armour.

"Sorry about that Narcissa." Ginny apologised.

"Nonsense Ginevra, boys will be boys. It's like having Draco back in the house." Narcissa said reminiscing. Ginny often thought to herself that this was the reason Narcissa was always so eager to have Scorpius staying over, it was like having her son again. And Ginny could understand to some extent; it must have been lonely for her with Lucius being _away _as Narcissa liked to say.

"I'll pick him up about 10am tomorrow, is that ok?" Ginny asked finishing off her tea.

"Of course pet, that's fine. You have some fun tonight and don't worry about anything."

Ginny smiled gratefully before pulling her coat on and shouting to Scorpius. Scorpius came bumping down the stair, giggling madly. He jumped to his feet and ran over to his mum. Ginny kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug "You be good for Grandma Malfoy, mind your manners and don't break anything." she teased him smiling.

Scorpius nodded and flew back up the stairs, stopping at the top to wave goodbye. Ginny stood back up and sighed contently. She watched her son disappear around a corner before walking to the door.

"Thanks again Narcissa, I'll see you in the morning." Narcissa walked her to the door and said her goodbyes, before closing it behind her daughter-in-law.

Ginny stood outside the house, she still found it difficult to leave him, she knew he was in good hands, but he was her baby boy and she missed him. She felt she didn't spent enough time with him anyway with work and now, when she did have spare time she was wasting it with Draco, eating at posh restaurants. The Malfoy's had so much money that Draco often insisted that she quit her job and live of the humongous savings held at Gringott's which was still growing due to Draco's business, Ginny refused every time, claiming she'd crack up if she didn't have work to worry about. Draco recently told her that he thought it pointless for her to be working so hard and stressing about a job she didn't even really need to do. Ginny was considering getting a job with less hours, the idea of having more free time to spend with her family was very attractive. Ginny give the house one more lingering look, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

&&&&&&&

Ginny pulled down the hem of her dress and pushed her straps up slightly. "Stop fussing." Draco whispered from behind her "you look beautiful." Ginny blushed, unable to help herself. Even after all these years she still wasn't immune to his charm and his compliments still reddened her cheeks and made her heart beat faster. Draco insisted that this was a good thing, that at least they still had the hots for each other.

Ginny smiled up at him, clasped on her fur cloak and took her husbands arm. They walked out their grand house together, deciding that walking to the restaurant- which was only a few blocks away- was a much more romantic way of travelling compared to the uncomfortable apparition.

The sky was a murky shade of blue, there seemed to be a permanent layer of heavy fog surrounding the area; it was common knowledge that this particular weather was caused by the nightmarish Dementors. The dark lord had long been dead but his loyal minions still ran amok, reeking havoc on the peace-seeking towns. The temperature was chilled; autumn was approaching quickly. Ginny pulled her cloak more securely around her shoulders and leaned in to Draco, sharing his warmth.

They walked briskly; it was foolish to linger in the streets at night; The Ministry had once again issued leaflets on ways to stay safe and that was pretty near the top. Though they told the wizarding people to stay safe they also encouraged people to go about their daily life as normally as possible, no doubt trying to make it seem as though there's nothing to worry about, that the Ministry had everything under control; they were obviously trying to stop the country from fearing the threat they'd all thought gone.

The restaurant sign was in sight, the cobbled street was deserted. Draco and Ginny reached their destination and entered through the intricately patterned door. They were met with the youthful, smiling face of a waiter, obviously happy that someone had decided to leave their safe home and give the restaurant some service. And it did seem as though the place was nearly as deserted as the dark street outside; only one single couple occupied a table, sipping wine and twirling spaghetti around their forks.

"Table for two please, Carlo." Draco asked the young man he was obviously acquainted to.

The man seemed almost fearful as he hurried to reply "Of course Mr Malfoy, right away signor." Carlo replied in a heavy Italian accent. He hurried to show the pair the best table, reserved only for the most honoured of customers and handed them each a menu before scurrying off with a fearful glance. Ginny put the waiter's frightened manner down to him feeling respect for the rich, important man that her husband was. Most people regarded him carefully, knowing their place was below him.

"You know him?" Ginny asked, skimming through the list of meals.

"Yes, I used to come here often with my parents, Carlo was around my age at that time… he never liked me very much." Draco shrugged.

"Well he was very polite to you." Ginny pointed out, taking the champagne she'd been offered by an older waiter.

Draco snorted "that's not politeness, that's nerves."

"He fears you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Not me personally, just the power I posses." He answered nonchalantly as the young waiter returned for their orders. "What would you like, Darling?"

Ginny glanced back at the menu "urm… Agnello Con Rosmarino, please dear."

"And I'll have the Bistecca Diana**; **please Carlo, and more red wine." Carlo nodded briefly promised them a quick service.

The meal proved to be a grand success. As Ginny finished off her lamb Draco ordered yet more red wine, was he trying to get her drunk? Ginny took another glass with a smirk, voicing her theory.

Draco laughed "Maybe I am."

"Humph, it's not working." Ginny contradicted herself by hiccupping straight after.

Draco laughed harder, earning a reluctant smile from his wife. "This reminds me of our wedding night." He was referring to how madly drunk Draco had gotten Ginny that night.

Ginny's smile grew as she recalled the day she bound herself to Draco completely. Ginny's childhood friends Nuala and Bonnie had arranged the whole extravagant day, from the floral arrangements to the venue. They, of course, went overboard taking complete advantage of Draco's full Gringott's volt. Ginny just let them take over, she didn't feel up to it, being heavily pregnant at the time, all she wanted to do was to lie in bed with a bag of ice cubes, giant bar of chocolate and a water bottle watching sitcom's and reading soppy romance books. Draco wasn't interested; he said he didn't care if they went to Vegas with Elvis at the vicar; he simply wanted her as his wife, to have some sort of claim on his childhood sweetheart.

The wedding took place in Malfoy Manors vast garden. Nuala had magically scattered rose petals in many different shades of pink on the grassy ground. They'd been charmed to glitter in the midday sun. A pink carpet had been rolled down the centre, with delicate white chairs positioned on either side of it, only about thirty at most. The young trees that outlined the garden glowed with pink 'fairy' lights and the marble, white platform at the head of the garden drew in the attention of every guest. An arch, made of the same white material as the chairs, had been positioned on top of the marble platform with twining pink roses twirling and curling around the white iron bars.

Ginny's two bridesmaids, Nuala and Bonnie were dressed in floor length, pale pink gowns with silver rhinestones lining the top and a bouquet of darker pink roses. The best man, Blaise Zabini, was dressed in a pink suit of the same shade as the bridesmaids; he'd taken a strange liking to the suit. The one thing Ginny refused to let her friends choose was her wedding dress. Ginny, though she'd never admit it to anyone but Draco, she'd spent nights crying because of how unhappy she was with the fact that none of the dresses seemed to look right on her with the large bump containing her baby. She blamed the hormones.

Ginny had settled on a lose dress that was only tight around her chest, hugging her waist before falling freely past her large stomach and down to her feet, the dress somehow managed to make Ginny look like some Greek Goddess of fertility. She'd decided against a veil, preferring her choice of a sparkly silver tiara with pink gems. Her hair had been curled and piled on her head in a stylish way, maintaining the tradition of having 'Big Hair' at her wedding. Bonnie and Nuala had had to practically bind Draco to her bed post and dress him themselves when he down right refused to put on the pale pink waist coat, White jacket and trousers. They, of course got their own way and so Draco had been dressed in pink and white attire as he watched as his personal miracle walk down the aisle towards him, dressed in a flowing dress and looking as radiant as ever.

When the nerve-racking part of the wedding was over their all had a promising party planned at a near-by club that Bonnie had booked. Over two hundred guests arrived to the party and everyone had a wonderful time Ginny and Draco the most. The new couple cherished their first moments as husband and wife and Ginny refused to let the fact that only her twin brothers had came to the ceremony ruin her special day. The night ended with Draco having to carry a singing, giggling, stumbling Ginny home in his arms, she'd drank a reasonable amount of fire-whisky and was completely hyper.

Ginny smiled at the memory "Yes, that was a wonderful night." Ginny murmured.

"I'm surprised you remember any of it." Draco mused.

"Don't be silly, I remember every second of it. How could I forget something so wonderful?"

"It was wonderful wasn't it? I'm still not sure about the pink waist coat, I've been meaning to incinerate that before either of your eccentric friends force me into it again." Draco grimaced.

"I thought you looked very dashing in it. It's something I'll always remember at least, Draco Malfoy in pink." Ginny sniggered.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her childishly "Yes I think we can conclude: a marvellous wedding. But than of course the fun ended when our little bundle of horrible arrived."

Ginny wrinkled her nose "Scorpius was a lovely baby and he's a sweet boy. Anyway, if my memory is correct, you were crying in joy when or 'little bundle of horror' arrived."

"Don't delude yourself dear, I was crying in pain as my fingers feel off from your gentle squeezing." Draco teased.

"Childbirth is no picnic darling husband; I'd like to see how many of my fingers would still be in working order should you have been the one giving birth."

Draco chuckled, taking hold of his smiling wife's hand "Of course, anyway, you know how much I love our son and I'm glad we brought him into his world, sorry that I couldn't have taking some of the pain from you and grateful that you blessed my life with such a treasure." He told her sincerely.

Ginny looked stunned for a moment at his sweet words, waiting for something equally as meaningful to pop into her head. But nothing came and so she settled for sipping the rich wine from the glass she held in her hand.

They both drank the rest of the bottle between them before standing up, dressing themselves in their cloaks and leaving the posh restaurants, Draco leaving behind a hefty tip.

**Well? Review worthy maybe?**


	4. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

**Blissfully Ignorant Chapter 4,**

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from the plot belongs to the wonderful J..**

Ginny glared at the bedroom door, burning holes through it with her eyes, knowing who was on the other side. "Honey?" Draco asked quietly "Open the door please." He sighed.

"No. You're sleeping on the couch, I don't want to be near you, I don't even want to see you." Ginny sniffed.

"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

"What the bloody hell do you think?! I just recently discovered that my husband of five years has been lying to me through are whole marriage. As if that isn't bad enough, I also found out that he's also the one thing I hate the most on this planet. He's killing poor innocent people whilst he's telling me he's at business meetings. He's missing his son grow up because he'd rather run amok with a bunch of murderers and he's lying to the one person who loves him the most, who's always been there for him, who always stands up for him because she trusted him and thought he trusted her!" Ginny bean to sob again, saying it all out loud made her realise how horrible it all was.

She heard Draco sigh from behind the door. And then he must have charmed the door open because Ginny saw him walking towards her through the curtain of red hair covering her face as she rocked back and forth, her arms locked around legs and her knees pushed into her chest.

He sat down on the bed next to her. "Is there anything I can say to make this better?" he asked softly.

"No and don't try." she sniffed again.

Draco bent his head, looking at the floor unable to look at his heart broken wife, knowing he was the cause of her heartbreak. He'd always hated upsetting her, especially making her cry and he usually tried to avoid it. She wasn't supposed to have found out like this, she wasn't supposed to have found out at all!

"How did you find out? How did you know to follow me?"

Ginny glared at him before answering, Draco had never seen her radiate so much hate "I was cleaning and I discovered some papers under the floorboard. Yours I'm guessing?" she asked sarcastically. He nodded once "How long Draco? How long have you been a… a Death Eater." She struggled to say the two words out loud.

Draco seemed reluctant to answer "Since the beginning of seventh year." He muttered

Ginny let out a strangled humourless laugh of disbelief, she shook her head. "How could you?" she whispered through gritted teeth, this was the question that had been bothering her the most; if he loved her as much as he claimed how could he do such a thing? Draco went to put an arm around her "No!" she jumped away from it as though it was a poisonous snake. "Don't. Touch. Me." she demanded, backing slowly towards the door.

He was scaring her? Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He guessed he'd brought this upon himself. He should have told her years ago but he was afraid that this would happen "Can't you understand why I didn't tell you? Look at how you're reacting! You're scared of me, I didn't want this and so I didn't tell you."

"That is not an excuse. I'm not angry that you're Death Eater, scared, disappointed yes, but not angry. I'm angry because you didn't tell me! You kept it a secret! Everything we're built with each other, our whole married life has been based on lies! And it's all your fault! You could have told me! I would have stuck by you, helped you, because I loved you!" Draco didn't like the use of the past tense.

"And don't you still love me?" he asked sadly.

Ginny thought for a moment "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "How could I love someone who doesn't feel the same way about me?" she asked rhetorically.

"But I _do_ love you Gin, more than anything in the whole world, in fact you and Scorpius _are_ my whole world." He tried to persuade her "I was a coward, I love you so much that I was afraid to lose you and so I kept it from you."

"You wouldn't have lost Draco, not then." She shook her head "I'm not so sure about now though. Now, I think maybe you just have." And with that she turned around, grabbed hold of the handle and fled the room.

She ran into Scorpius' room, staying as quiet as possible, though she feared her frantic heart beats may wake her sleeping son.

She'd go to Fred and Georges, the only members of her family who didn't disown her when she married Draco, another thing she'd given up for him, another thing she'd lost in vain.

She wrapped his blanket more securely around his body and lifted him into her arms. His sleeping head lolled against her shoulder, he was curled up, still fast asleep, in his mother's arms. At least one good thing had come out of her marriage. She wasn't completely alone, she still had her precious son and he had her.

She moved swiftly down the stairs, Draco was waiting for her at the bottom "Don't do this Ginny," he begged "Please don't leave." Ginny had him begging like she'd wanted but found she didn't like this vulnerable Draco very much; he looked nearly as broken as she felt.

"I can't stay here with you, knowing what you are. It's dangerous, I can't believe you put our family in so much danger all these years, if you don't love me you could have at least considered are son." She glared at him for a second longer before turning and disappearing.

&&&&&&&

She was afraid the apparition may have woken her son, but as Ginny appeared outside the joke shop, Scorpius was still sound asleep.

Ginny knocked loudly on the door of the closed shop. It was early hours of the morning but the twins would forgive her for waking them up when they heard her reasons. She knocked again and Scorpius stirred.

"George!" Ginny couldn't help but grin as she heard Fred shouting "Tell whoever's at the door that the 'closed' sign means CLOSED!"

A very sleepy Fred opened the door, rubbing his closed eyes "the 'closed' sign means…" he stopped speaking when he noticed who was at his door. "Blimey Ginny, what you doing here, what's happened." He suddenly sounded worried.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly, George didn't miss the fact that her eyes were swollen as though she'd been crying for hours.

His forehead creased "Of course." He opened the door wider and ushered them in. he lead them up the stairs to their little two bed roomed flat above their shop.

"FRED!" George yelled.

"Shhhh!" said Ginny frantically, but it was too late.

"Mummy?" Scorpius asked, yawning.

"Shh, baby go back to sleep, everything's ok." She lied. He rolled into her chest and closed his eyes again.

"Sorry." George whispered looking guilty, Ginny just smiled at him.

"What?!" Fred shouted emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam poured from the bathroom like a cloud of mist. "Bloody hell, what's happened Gin?"

"Maybe you should sit down." She offered. They both sat down on a sofa opposite her and listened as she recited what had happened the last few days. They faces flickered through different emotions, shock, anger, worry.

"I'll kill 'em!" Fred Threatened. "I'll bloody kill 'em!"

"And what good would that do?" Ginny reasoned.

"I don't know, but it would sure make me feel better." Fred grumbled.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Gin. You don't ever have to go back to that filthy Death Eater." George promised.

"Thank you, it means a lot, I knew I could count on you guys." Ginny smiled gratefully.

&&&&&&&

The sun poured through the window, lighting up the twins' living room. They'd insisted that Ginny and Scorpius take one of the beds, but Ginny had point blank refused, telling them they were being kind enough to let her stay the least she could do would be to let them keep their beds. And so Ginny had transfigured the sofa, making it longer giving both Ginny and Scorpius enough room to sleep comfortably.

He woke up first, waking her with his shouting "Mummy! Mummy!" he wailed "Where are we?!"

Ginny sat up, cradling her son "Shh, there there now. We're at uncles Fred and Georges, you remember their shop right?" Ginny tried to distract him.

He sniffed and nodded. Ginny looked at him and felt the need to cry again, how could Draco not see what he was giving up? The most important thing in the world, Scorpius' happiness, his safety was all Ginny cared about now.

"'Morning sis', 'morning little guy." Spoke George from his tiny kitchen "Breakfast anyone?"

"Uncle George!" Scorpius leapt from his mothers lap, running toward his uncle, he locked his arms around George's legs. George laughed.

He picked up his nephew and sat him on the kitchen bench "what do you fancy for breakfast mate?" George asked pulling out a few dozen boxes of cereal.

Scorpius settled down to his bowl of colourful cereal, Ginny didn't bother to give him a disapproving look, not at a time like that. "Anything for you Gin?" George asked.

She shook her head, her stomach flipped at the mention of food; she wouldn't be able to stomach it. George frowned at her but didn't insist. "Where's Fred?" Ginny aked.

"Downstairs, opening up. I said I'd stay up here with you two today."

"You don't have to do that George. I don't want your business to suffer because of me." Ginny told him, frowning.

"Don't be stupid Gin, if he needs me he'll just shout; now you stop worrying." He ordered.

"Uncle George, can I go see the shop?" Scorpius asked.

"You bet your granny you can!" George replied enthusiastically. "I tell you what; you go and get washed and I'll take you down and show you our new stock 'Kay?"

Scorpius pulled on Ginny's hand dragging her over to the bathroom, Ginny sent George a grateful look before letting herself get towed away.

&&&&&&&

"I SAID NO! GET OFF OUR PROPERTY OR WE'LL CALL THE MINISTRY!" Ginny flinched at the shouting before finding the stairs and hopping down them three at a time.

Ginny gasped at the scene in front of her. Fred had Scorpius in his arms, shielding him from the view of George wrestling Draco to the ground "Get out, or we'll tell the ministry your little secret." Fred whispered to Draco.

"I'm not leaving till you let me talk to her!" the early morning shoppers were swiftly leaving the shop, dragging their awed children with them.

Ginny walked up to the two men, hands on her hips she bent down. "Get out, now!" she hissed at him before dragging him up by his shirt. Fred jumped off of him in order to let Ginny drag him easier.

She opened the door and the two stepped outside, Ginny glaring at him. "How dare you come here scaring away my brothers customers, are you stupid?!"

Draco shrank away from her "I'm so sorry." He whispered, actually looking sorry "I never meant to hurt you Ginny, I love you so much it hurts."

"Words! There're only words Draco! There mean nothing to me because you're a liar!" she folded her arms defensively. He didn't speak.

She looked up at him, they stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, Ginny's stare contained a little more hate than Draco's. "There's nothing I can do." He whispered to her "If I leave they'll kill me and everyone I've ever known." Ginny tried, without success to see it from his point of view.

"You shouldn't have joined them at all."

"Again, not my choice Ginny." He pleaded with her through his eyes. Those beautiful persuading eyes…

"NO!" Ginny yelled more to herself than him "I can't forgive you for this Draco, I just can't." she closed her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"Maybe you can't, but can I at least try to make it up to you. At least you know you've always got protection."

"I don't want to be protected by those type of people." Ginny insisted but she could feel her resolve breaking. However hard she tried to deny it, she loved him, still.

Draco reached his arms out, inviting her in. She seemed like she would refuse but instead, despite herself, she dived into his arms. Trying to ignore what he was and just enjoy the feel of him.

Draco sighed contently, holding her tightly "I really am sorry." He whispered into her hair. She nodded.

&&&&&&&

"I'm going home," Ginny announced to her shocked brothers.

"Oh no you're not, are you crazy?!" Fred asked.

"He's a _Death Eater_ Gin." George whispered; Scorpius was in the room.

"I know." Ginny whispered "but I love him." George shook his head in disbelief, whilst Fred was too shocked to do anything. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay, I really do appreciate it." She hugged their stiff bodies before taking Scorpius' hand and leaving the shop, ready to go home to her husband.


	5. Is This The End?

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 5, Is This The End?**

**Disclaimer: I don't known it.**

"Scorpius? Are you in here?" Ginny turned to look into Scorpius' room, she saw him sitting on his bed trying to read, his face twisted in concentration. She smiled.

"Hey kiddo, what you doing?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Daddy says if I practice my reading he'll take me to the zoo next week." He told his mum, not looking up from his picture book. Ginny frowned, he was only four! Nearly five, yes, but still! How could Draco expect him to be able to read from a book?

Ginny shuffled along, placing Scorpius in her lap, she began to read to him. He soaked in every word, probably trying to memorize them. Draco had better take him to the zoo! She didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Will we be visiting the joke shop again soon?" Scorpius asked when Ginny had finished reading. "With daddy?"

Ginny grimaced, she wasn't sure Draco was very welcome at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had been two weeks since she'd run away from Draco and the twins still haven't contacted her and she can't reach them. "I'm not sure Honey; maybe we'll see them this Christmas."

"But _mum _that's ages away." He whined.

"I know darling." Ginny sighed.

&&&&&&&

Later that night Ginny had dimmed the lights and sat curled up on the sofa, worrying. Draco was still away at a 'business meeting' and she was scared for him. She'd almost passed the angry stage and now worried that what he was doing was dangerous. What if he got hurt in one of the raids? Or what if he was caught by the Ministry and sent to Azkaban? Ginny would be a single parent and Scorpius would grow up without a father.

She sipped her tea, her hands trembling as she grasped the cup in her sweaty hands. She heard a loud bang and several 'cracks' from upstairs and she dropped the cup in shock. She heard shouting and banging about and she leapt from the sofa, ignoring the burning pain as the boiling tea soaked her thighs. "Scorpius." She whispered in horror.

She ran from the living room and up the stairs, she couldn't think or feel anything except fear and dread. The banging was coming from her bedroom, she sighed. Not stopping running until she made it to Scorpius' bedroom. He was sat atop his bed, knees against his chest, eyes wide in fear.

She passed through the room in a blur and pulled him from the bed, he clung to her neck as she razed down the stairs once more. The Death Eaters had heard her and one shot a curse that skimmed her ear.

She ran faster, jumping the last few steps and stumbling under the wait of her son. Draco! Where was Draco! She dodged the table and skidded to the front door nearly dropping the sobbing Scorpius. The Death Eaters were downstairs now and one was yelling at the others, telling them to stop firing or he'd kill them.

Ginny put Scorpius down and he clung to backs of her legs. She searched for the door handle, found it and tried pulling it open. It wouldn't budge, she'd locked the door earlier that night, the dread was settling in as she spotted a semi circle of cloaked men standing opposite her. She moved to shield Scorpius from view and pulled out her wand.

One man stepped forward; it was the one who had been giving the orders. "Where's your husband?" He asked, lifting his mask so he was able to speak easier. Ginny didn't recognise him, his face seemed as grey as his hair and his lips were thin as their curled back into a sneer. Ginny thought about what he'd asked, wasn't Draco supposed to be with them?

"I don't know." She answered surprisingly calm, she was well aware of her four year old cowering away from the scary men in front of him, his fingers dug deeper into her pyjama clad legs. He was terrified.

The man walked closer to them and Ginny stepped further back trapping Scorpius in between her and the locked door. The Death Eater reached his dirty hand forward and gabbed hold of Ginny's chin, she tried to pull her head away from him but he was to strong. He wrapped his hand around her wrist with such force that her wand cluttered to the ground. "Don't. Lie. To. Me." he whispered, spraying spittle in her face, she spat at him. He pulled back in disgust, still holding her wrist; he wiped his sleeve across his cheek. "Bitch!" he shouted at her, he pulled out his wand, Scorpius screamed and tried to move from behind Ginny. She pushed him further behind her but he crawled from under her hand.

The grey man immobilised Ginny and she struggled against the charm without success. She stared in horror as the man bent down to face her son. "What do we have here? You look just like you're father." He told the frightened boy.

"Stay away from him!" Ginny yelled, trying her best to sound threatening. He didn't even look up at her.

"Shut up witch." And with a swish of his wand Ginny was silenced. Scorpius looked from the Death Eater to his mother in shock. He looked back at the man and glared.

"Do _you_ know where your father is little boy?" Scorpius looked back up at Ginny before he turned and spat at the man in perfect imitation of his mother.

Ginny looked down that the scene with fearful eyes but the man only laughed as did the broken circle of Death Eaters. "Chip off the old block." The Death Eater muttered and the rest laughed their agreement. "Just like his father, just like his father." He muttered to himself.

The Death Eater stood up from Scorpius and looked back into the eyes of his mother. The man grabbed hold of Scorpius and held his wand at the boy neck. Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you ready to speak witch?" he counter-charmed the silencing spell and waited. But before Ginny could reply, the man was being flung from Scorpius with such force that when he hit a few other Death Eaters, they too flew across the room. Ginny looked down at her son and he still shone with magic. Obviously, her boy didn't enjoy being man-handled.

Before Scorpius could show any more advanced magic, the front door was being burst open and half a dozen Order members were flying through it. The Death Eaters that weren't unconscious appirated on the spot. An Order member freed Ginny from her binding spell and she kneeled down to wrap her arms around her shaking son. He hugged her back. "Well Done, Darling." She praised him "How are you?" she pulled back, holding his forearms and staring at him, looking for any signs of a wound.

He swallowed and nodded. Not sure what he meant by that but thought it was good; she pulled him up off the floor, cradling him in her arms.

She grabbed hold of the nearest person to her, "Where's Draco?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure ma'am, but we have people looking for him, try not to worry." He told her looking concerned. She nodded and walked up the stairs and into Scorpius' room.

She sat down, shuffling up against the wall and hugged her son tighter. He closed his eyes and slept. Ginny sat there for hours listening to his soft breathing, wondering how close she'd came to never hearing it again. She had to be more careful, she wanted more security. And she wanted it now.

Draco had promised her she had no reason to fear Death Eater attacks, yet here there were recovering from exactly that.

A few people turned up to question her, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a Ministry official and a reporter from the Daily Prophet. She answered their questions in a bored manner, too worried about her husband to think about what they were asking her or how she was respunding.

Eventually, the house was empty except for Ginny, Scorpius and a few Aurors whom Ginny had demanded stay behind.

Ginny was humming a soft lullaby to Scorpius; he'd been sleeping restlessly, crying out now and again. She'd just reached the chorus when the resounding 'crack' of apparition sounded.

Ginny looked up, fearing whatever she may see. "Oh thank god!" she whispered as she saw Draco, tired and ragged looking at the base of Scorpius' bed. Ginny gently lay Scorpius down and stood from the bed. Draco looked at her carefully before she pulled him into a hug of pure relief. "I was so worried Draco." She whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He replied "for everything. I put the both in danger even after I promised bit it give you reason to be afraid," his voice was full of remorse.

"That doesn't matter now. We're all safe; that's what counts."

"What happened?" he asked still holding on to her.

"They showed up around midnight. I tried to run with Scor but the door was locked, they had us trapped. One of them asked where you were, I said I didn't know. Scorpius ran from behind me when the Death Eater raised his wand. He binded me and started talking to Scor, asking him where you where and telling him he was just like you. Scorpius didn't say anything and so he asked me again, only this time he held his wand at Scor's neck. And then the strangest thing happened; Scorpius repelled the Death Eater, sent him flying through the room. By this time the Order had arrived and the Death Eaters scattered." Ginny noticed how she was finding it easier to say those two words.

Draco sighed "Scorpius shouldn't have had to protect himself, I should have been there for you both, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's fine." Ginny promised. But was it? Wasn't this exactly why Ginny was afraid of living with a Death Eater? The danger of it all?

"No. It's not fine. I can't keep endangering your lives like this Gin. The thought of anything happening to you both is killing me and if anything did happen it would have been all my fault. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself Ginny; it would slowly kill me, living without you both because I was too selfish to give you up. I have to leave." He concluded.

"What?" Ginny asked, not believing her ears.

"If I'm not here, you won't be put in harms way any longer." Draco tried to explain.

"No." Ginny shook her head, not completely understanding what he meant. "I mean, I'm sure it was just a one off. Why weren't you with them anyway?" Ginny asked, trying to distract him from his crazy idea's.

"I was. But I had to flee, a bunch of them want me dead. You, this is hard to explain, the Death Eaters are spilt into two groups at the moment, they each want different things, have different plans. My group wish to take over the wizardly world, to get rid of the Ministry and rule over the country ourselves. But we believe we can live among the muggle, we do not wish to start a genocide. The others, well they are a different story, they to want to rule but they want rid of muggles and mudbloods, or if they can't destroy them all they want them to serve, like slaves. That bunch of Death Eaters do not approve of us, they wish to rid our group of its leaders in order to persuade the weaker or our clan to join their cause. That's why they were looking for me; I hold quite a lot of power in our group." He finished, looking at Scorpius with a wistfully expression. Ginny thought she understood. Draco's group were the lesser of two evils; Evil, but not as evil as the others. "It's very nearly crossing the line where it could be called a war Ginny. It's too dangerous for me to stay here. I have to go." He tried to persuade her again.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she didn't remember how they got there. "Don't." she begged "Please. I couldn't bear it. Each day not knowing if you're alive or dead, it would destroy me!"

Draco cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear "Stay strong for our son Gin. He needs you now more than ever."

"And he needs you too." She said stubbornly.

Draco shook his head, smiling sadly. "That's one think he certainly doesn't need in his life. When I'm around so is danger. I want the best for you and Scorpius and that's why I must do this. You have no idea how much I wish I could be a coward and stay here with you. But I love you too much to risk losing you."

"Please no." Ginny locked her arms around his waist, refusing to let go, if he wanted to leave he'd have to take her with him.

"Stop making this harder than it needs to be." Draco told her sternly. He was much stronger than her and so unlocked her arms without much effort on his part. He walked over to his sleeping son and kissed his forehead gently "Be safe my son." He whispered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her waist, afraid she may fall apart if Draco should leave her.

Draco turned and walked over to her "I love you," she pleaded with him once more.

"And I love you. That's why I have to do this." Draco kissed her parted lips softly.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked dreading the answer.

Draco shook his head "Not if everything works out." He said before leaving with a 'crack' taking a part of Ginny with him, leaving her feeling hollow without it.

She crumpled to the floor, her body shaking with grief. She felt like someone had suffered a tragic death and in a way, Draco might as well have; she was, after all, never going to see him again.


	6. A Normal Life

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 6, (A normal Life)**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J. not me. **

"Raise and shine sweetheart, we're going to the zoo!" Ginny tried to sound enthusiastic about spending another day without her husband. She opened Scorpius' curtains and let the morning sun in.

Scorpius sat up, rubbing his eyes "But I thought daddy was taking me."

Ginny tried to smile "Daddy's busy today darling. It's just you and me I'm afraid." Scorpius nodded and jumped out of bed, his legs not quite long enough to reach the bottom yet.

Ginny dressed him in comfy clothes and once he'd been washed and fed they left for the zoo; flooing into the reception area. Ginny paid for the two tickets, wishing it were three.

"WOW! Look at the size of that turtle mummy!" Ginny smiled down at him, he seemed so happy and carefree. Ginny tried to remember a time when her and Draco had been like that, frolicking around her clearing or messing about on their broomsticks. Ginny remembered the things that bothered her then, her problems. She was worried about her first kiss and that her brothers didn't want her to play with them. She sighed wishing she had those problems again, they seemed so horrible at the time, but now they'd be a blessing compared to her troubles.

Scorpius wanted to visit the zoo's park after he'd had his fill of monkey's and wild cats and after Ginny had explained to him that he couldn't feed the baboons polo's and that the lynx didn't want to see his wobbly tooth.

&&&&&&&

"Push me mummy!" Scorpius cried from over by the swing. Ginny walked over to him and started to push. This whole 'normal life' thing was much harder than Ginny had expected. She'd thought that if she acted like nothing was wrong for long enough, she'd actually believe it. But every tiny thing reminded her of him and what he was missing.

A couple sat together on a bench, the man had his arm around the young lady who had a boy, a little younger than Scorpius, sitting comfortably on her lap. The family were laughing, happy. They had a future, dreams, plans, and a destiny that they could fulfil. Unlike Ginny and Scorpius who would be alone forever. The happy little family didn't realise how good they had it, how lucky they were. They could be together. At least now Ginny knew that happiness did exist somewhere in the world.

"Mummy stop, I want to see the snakes!" Scorpius cried knocking her from her reverie.

"Okay darling." She lifted him from the swing and gave the young family one more lingering look, the pair left the park, making their way the reptile house.

&&&&&&&

"Mummy?" Scorpius asked as he pressed his face against the glass.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a pet cobra?"

Ginny laughed "we'll see honey." She said with no intention of buying her son a human eating snake.

They walked around the room, peering into the glass cages, Ginny took out her muggle camera and as she brought it up to her face to take a picture of a red dangerous looking snake Scorpius pulled on her trouser leg "Don't mummy! They don't like their pictures being taking!" he told her seriously.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" she asked, humouring him.

"They told me." he said serious again. Ginny furrowed her brow and bent down so she was level with him.

"Honey, snakes don't talk." She told him smiling slightly.

"Yes they do! They talk to me. Watch…" Scorpius turned from her, pressed his hands against the glass of the red snakes cage "I'll ask him to lift his head and he will, he will!" Scorpius hissed something Ginny could hardly hear and definitely couldn't understand. The scarlet serpent lifted his lethal head and bared his teeth, flicking his forked tongue out to lick the glass in front of Scorpius.

Ginny backed away, understanding sinking in. her boy was a parcelmouth; he could speak the language of snakes. Confused, Scorpius looked up at his wide-eyed mother. "Mummy? What's wrong? Are you afraid of snakes?" he asked in a disapproving voice.

Ginny gulped, how could she tell her own son that it wasn't the snakes she was afraid of? That it was actually him?

Ginny pulled herself together and nodded "Yup, I am." She lied. "So let's go get something to eat before mummy wee's her pants." Scorpius giggled and took her offered hand. Ginny scolded herself for being scared of her little boy. Just because he could speak a language that was considered a dark art did not make him evil.

&&&&&&&

Ginny boughtScorpius a muggle kid's meal, a strawberry milkshake, a slice of chocolate cake and a double chocolate chip mint ice cream and he was still asking for a packet of sweets.

"Aren't you full yet?" Ginny asked, she watched in awe as her son devoured his second slice of cake. He shook his head. 'Must be a male thing' Ginny thought to herself as she remembered how much her brothers used to eat.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Scorpius asked sweetly as he licked the chocolate off of his fingers.

Ginny bit her lip; she'd been dreading this question for a few days now. Scorpius was used to his father not always being around, but he'd never been gone that long. His 'business meetings' usually only lasted a day at most. "I told you sweetie, he's at work, a meeting. You know that."

"But he's been gone for ages! When's he coming home? I miss him." Scorpius asked. Still licking chocolate, but his blue eyes were sad.

"I don't know." She shook her head. She should be there for Scorpius, but who was there for her?! She needed to get over it before she could consider helping Scorpius.

Scorpius gave her a strange look before returning to his chocolate cake.

&&&&&&&

Ginny walked through the streets of Diagon Alley with her head down, trying to get the shopping done as quickly as possible so she could return home and go to bed, being asleep was easier than being awake. Narcissa was babysitting Scorpius that night, insisting that Ginny's needed a break from being a full time mum. Ginny told her she really didn't mind spending all her time with Scorpius but Narcissa had said her favourite word 'nonsense' and so Ginny left it, knowing secretly that Narcissa just wanted to spend time with the little boy who reminded her of her own son. Narcissa didn't know yet about Draco leaving them. He didn't visit his mum as much as he probably should and so she didn't notice his absence.

She'd bought the week's groceries, some parchment, ink and a new cloak for Scorpius; his old one was getting a little shabby. All she needed to do now was send a letter to the twins. That would have to wait, nature calls.

Ginny entered the Leaky Cauldron feeling a few pairs of eyes on her. She hurried round the corner to the Ladies' room. As she walked into a cubicle she heard loud male voices, no doubt coming from the Men's room next door. She wasn't the nosey type and so tried to mind her own business. When one man mentioned Draco name though, she was forced to listen.

"I heard they're planning to ambush him soon, a few days maybe. He's guarding and should be alone, or with one other. Greyback promised it to be easy."

"Malfoy's had it coming for a while now. What did he expect? He betrayed us and needs to pay the price." The second voice spoke.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

"I just wish she'd let me in on the ambush. I hate missing out on the fun of a victory." The voice huffed.

"You just behave and do what the Lady tells you to do, you understand me?" the second voice was obviously the more Authoritative of the two. Almost like a father and his son.

"Yes father, I know." Ginny's assumption was proven correct. "Doesn't stop me from wishing I held more power though."

"You control your thoughts." The older voice demanded.

"I'll try." The voice agreed. "Will you be attacking tonight?"

The voice hesitated "Yes."

"It's not fair! I'm just as responsible and trustworthy, why can't I have my share of the glory? I can just imagine the bounty if I returned to the Lady with the dead body of Malfoy. She'd never doubt me again." Ginny felt sick.

"You need to prove yourself yes. But not my disobeying her!" the authoritative voice hissed.

"But how can I prove myself if she never give me a chance?!" the boy shouted in frustration.

"Keep your voice down. We shouldn't be speaking of such things in a place like this it's unsafe." And the conversation ended there.

Ginny sat still, waiting for her heart beat to return to normal, it didn't. She was sick with worry. She fled from the toilets, bags in hand, completely forgetting about the letter. As soon as she was out the doors of the Leaky Cauldron she apparited home.

She collapsed on the sofa, the room around her spinning and her stomach churning. 'What am I going to do? I have to do something! Anything!' she screamed at herself.

With her body protesting loudly she ran up the stairs, stumbling slightly, still dizzy. She found her bedroom through the blurs of colour and pulled out her luggage bag. She would go looking for him. She wasn't sure how long it would take but she'd try her damnedest. She shoved some clothes in her bag along with some toiletries. Narcissa would take care of Scorpius for her.

She jumped down the stairs, her bag over her shoulder and ran to the door, her nausea lifting slightly but her dread stayed put.

She turned out the lights and locked the door behind her. She turned around, ready to start her mission "ARGH!" she screamed in shock as a man in dark robes appeared in front of her. She instantly feared the worst and so pulled out her wand; ready to curse the Death Eater into oblivion.

"Put down your wand Mrs Malfoy; I mean you no harm." Ginny's eyes widened as she recognised that drawling voice.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Just Severus will do. May I come in?" he asked lowering his hood to reveal his long, black hair and wrinkled face, carved with lines of stress.

"Actually, I was just leaving. Don't mean to sound rude, it was a pleasure seeing you again Severus, but I'm in a hurry." Ginny said already walking past him.

Severus shot out his arm, stopping her from walking any further "I'm afraid, I can't let you do that Mrs Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes narrowed when she realised he'd been called to stop her trying to find her husband. "Unhand me Snape." She hissed but he didn't remove his arm.

"May we step inside for a while?" he persisted. Ginny understand that if she didn't say yes he'd most likely pick her up and carry her in anyway.

She scowled at him but unlocked the door using her still drawn wand, not bothering to use her keys even though muggles may have been watching.

They both step inside and Ginny shut the door behind Snape before folding her arms "You're here to stop me from looking for Draco aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Snape replied calmly. "I cup of tea maybe?"

"No." Ginny responded and Snape lifted his eyebrows.

"That's not very welcoming." He told her smirking.

"Yes well, you aren't very welcome." She muttered.

"Try not to worry." Snape was right next to her, she hadn't even noticed him move and he spoke with true concern for her. She was shocked.

"How can I not worry? I'm sick with worry Severus! If anything should happen to him…" Ginny stopped, bowing her head to let the tears fall from her eyelashes.

Snape rested his hand on her arm, offering comfort. Ginny looked up in shock. Who was this man and what had he done with the Snape she knew. "I know you're worried, but Draco has all the protection he needs. I should know." He looked at her meaningfully.

She gasped "You're a Death Eater in his group?" he nodded seriously. "But then you can help. Men, two men, I heard them talking in the Leaky Cauldron about an ambush. Soon, in a few days…" Snape raised his spare hand to silence her.

"We know of their plans Mrs Malfoy. Trust me; no harm will come to Draco. Their clan is too weak to take us down and we have most of our number waiting for them."

"I don't want Draco to partake in a war!" Ginny almost shouted.

"He's dealt with much worse in his time; he's a highly capable dueller, cunning too." Snape mused to himself.

"He sent you didn't he?! He sent you to check on me!" Ginny was outraged that he would think she needed babysat.

"He's only worried about you. And with a good reason too. Look at you! All ready to charge out into a Death Eaters country just to check up on a man who has more protection than the Minister!"

"Why's he worried about me?! He doesn't care about me! He left me remember?" she yelled her bitterness surfacing. Had he'd really did care about her happiness, he would never have left her, and he would never have broken her heart like he did.

"You stupid woman." Snape muttered darkly, he hated talking about such things but she had to understand "He did it because he loves you. He values your safety."

"To hell with my safety! What about my happiness, did he think of that?!"

"This is getting us no where Mrs Malfoy." Snape told her pinching the bridge of his abnormally large noise.

"Fine. Sit." She ordered as she herself sat down in an arm chair. "I have some questions that you WILL answer."


	7. The Prophecy

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 7, The prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

"What would you like to know Mrs Malfoy?" He asked warily.

"Firstly, call me Ginny or Ginevra." She told him reluctantly. The main reason for asking him to call her by her first name was that she didn't want to be associated with the man who'd left her. Snape nodded and so she carried on, "I want to know everything you know about how and why Draco became a Death Eater." Finally; some answers.

Snape sighed before he began "Draco had been told his whole life what was expected of him, it didn't come as a shock when, at the end of his sixth year, he received a letter from his father enclosing the dates of his initiation. Draco got scared, he didn't reply to the letter, he burnt it and pretended he never received it. He, by then was already in love with you I believe, he didn't want that way of life, his fathers life. He wanted to break out of the mould, to be different.

"I couple of weeks later Draco received another letter, more threatening this time, his fear escalated and he realised he had to make a decision. He had to decide what to do, to follow in his fathers footsteps or to refuse the dark mark and risk death. Draco decided he enjoyed life too much to lose it, and maybe, though he'll never admit it, he was too frightened to stand up against his father.

"He was branded with the mark the summer before returning to Hogwarts for his last year. He had trouble adjusting to life as a Death Eater. He came to me on many occasions; I offered him all the help I could. He felt guilt more than anything, I thought that strange at the time; surely fear or anger would be more appropriate? But no, he felt guilt at having to keep something from you for the first time. To not be able to confide in his closest friend, and maybe lover. He got over it eventually, I think, though by that time you were married and with child." Snape finished and waited, knowing there was more.

Ginny sat for a few seconds letting it soak in fully before asking her next question. "Tell me about the other group of Death Eaters."

Snape hesitated at that "I can only tell you limited information, they aren't my secrets to tell Ginevra. It isn't that I don't trust you, it's just too dangerous to enclose to many details in a human mind, your mind isn't as safe as it should be." He gave her a meaningful look, she understood him and nodded.

"About three years ago a split in the Death Eaters Occurred. One side wanting total domination, to kill all those with tainted blood, even going as far as to suggest destroying Half-Bloods. This of course was a foolish idea; wizards would have become a thing of the past had we not mated with muggles. Naturally most of the Half-Blood Death Eaters rebelled against the idea and, along with some of the wiser Pure-Bloods, broke away from the group forming our own clan which out-numbers theirs. Of course, a civil war broke out. Each of the groups wanting dominance. We each had similar plans, both of our main goals; to rule over all wizards. The others were finishing the work Voldemort started, to do what he never could. And… I shouldn't be telling you this… their project, which is slowly becoming an obsession, to find a cure for death, immortality. They are blinded by their fantasies and dreams."

"And what of the war?" Ginny asked intrigued, though she should be disgusted.

"They fled, we are stronger then they are but they are too arrogant to except that. They still show up now and again. And they leave trails of destruction were ever they go. You see, they aren't too discrete in their attacks, never covering or cleaning up and always getting themselves caught. Most of the incidents you see in the papers, the deaths or the Death Eaters getting caught, are related to them not us. We are much more subtle in the carrying out of our plans."

"What _are _your plans?" she asked wondering if maybe she was pushing her luck.

"I can't tell you that Ginevra, you understand?"

Ginny nodded and carried on with her interrogations "What role does Draco play in your group? How much power does he have?"

"Draco is regarded with the highest respect from almost everyone. And he's earned it. He possesses a virtue very few of us have. Selflessness. In battle he protects his own, he safes them even if it risks his own safety." Ginny growled. So he was putting himself in even more danger! Snape carried on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "This used to cause a lot of controversy among the group until it spilt; some Death Eaters believed we should only look out for ourselves. Once those narrow minded people had left, Draco was held in the highest regard. We are a democracy and so we have no leader, but Draco is damn close to that. The group has half a dozen people who the rest go to report problems or ask advice, kind of like group elders and Draco is one of them."

"Are you one of them?" she interrupted again.

"Yes. With Draco having so much power you needn't worry about his safety. The group needs him and so put a lot of effort into protecting him. Not that he needs it; you underestimate Draco magical ability, Ginevra." Ginny paused before asking her next question.

"Are you finished?" he asked half surprised.

She shook her head, trying to find the right words for her next question. "What has Draco said about me?" she asked blushing slightly when Snape smirked.

"When he was at school I was considering have him admitted to St. Mungo's; I'd thought you'd brainwashed him, he talked about you so much. I could probably recite your seventh year timetable backwards if I tried and I know the names of every one of your soft toys. At first, when he realised he was in love with you, he would storm down to my office demanding I find out what's wrong with him. He claimed to have a 'funny feeling' every time he saw you." Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust and Ginny wondered whether he'd ever been in love. "I didn't have much expertise on that subject but I suggested that he may have been developing romantic feelings for you. He yelled at me for a bit then settled down and admitted that I was probably right. Then, once he'd told me of your first kiss, things got even worse. A day wouldn't go by when he didn't bring the topic of you up. I was supposed be helping him get adjusted to life as the eternally damned yet there I was playing agony aunt to a love sick seventeen year old. 'What if she doesn't like me as much as I like her Severus? What should I buy her for Valentines Day Severus? Do you think she'll like the black shirt or the green shirt most Severus?'" Ginny giggled despite herself at the disgusted look on Snape's face. "In the end I told him if he didn't shut up about you I'd curse his balls off." Severus finished, still looking a little green at the memories.

"And what about now?" she whispered, her face a picture of sadness.

"Now he worries Ginevra, about your safety, your happiness." Severus was definitely uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. At least he was doing his job; keeping her from appariting all around London, searching for her perfectly safe husband.

"But obviously those two things aren't a package deal. And he can only have one or the other. It makes me so mad that he values my safety over my happiness! He wants me to keep my life but it isn't a life without him! How dare he leave me when I need him, when his son needs him!" Ginny wasn't crying; she was too angry for that.

"Please try to see it from his point of view Ginevra. He hates the idea of anything happening to you, especially if it were his fault."

"But it wouldn't be his fault! I wouldn't have blamed him! I don't blame him! At least, not for the attack. For leaving us? I blame him for that." She whispered the last part "That's something I can't forgive him for, it's worse than him lying to me because I feel so lost without him, I don't know who I am any more." And only now did she start crying again. She wasn't sure why she was telling Snape all this. He was still a Death Eater and they'd never really been friends, he'd always just been her snarky potions master. But maybe it was because he was telling her so much that she felt she should tell him something, it was only fair.

Snape was in way over his depth. Comforting crying wives? He was not expecting that, 'I should be getting paid for this, stupid Malfoy.'

Snape patted her back awkwardly as Ginny cried into her hands. She sniffed and sat up straighter "Thanks." She said slightly embarrassed. Snape sort of half smiled or maybe it was a grimace. "I'm sure you were probably expecting me blow a fuse and shout at you right? What's the point? It won't bring him back.

"Do you have any more questions?" Snape asked removing his hand.

"Yeah," she smiled "Do you still want that cup of tea?" Snape chuckled.

"I think some caffeine would be more suitable if you don't mind." Snape looked thoroughly exhausted with the whole show of emotions Ginny had subjected the old man to.

Ginny smiled and nodded before she stood up and went into the kitchen to make Snape a well earned cup of coffee.

&&&&&&&

"Thanks again Narcissa! I'll call in soon!" Ginny shouted as she left the Malfoy grounds, her son in tow.

"Did you have a nice time with grandma?" Ginny asked as they stopped to tie his laces.

"Yup! And I only broke two things!" Scorpius smiled at his achievement.

"That's really…" Ginny grimaced "…err… great honey." She lied, taking his hand again.

"So what do you fancy doing tonight?" Ginny asked as they rounded the courner of their street.

"I want to see daddy!" Scorpius told her.

Ginny closed her eyes; this was getting harder; she'd have to tell him the truth soon. "He's still away Scor." Not quite ready yet.

Scorpius nodded his little blonde head "I hope he hurries up and comes home." He told her disapprovingly. "I need to show him how much better I am at reading." Actually he could probably just remember the book from all the times he'd made Ginny read it over and over until she'd had images of a teddy bears picnic stuck in her mind all week and she'd even dreamt that she _was _a teddy bear last night!

Ginny could do nothing but smile sadly at him as she unlocked the front door and let him gallop through, jumping onto the sofa full force.

&&&&&&&

"No Scorpius, its bed time." Ginny told him sternly as he tried to crawl out of bed. She stepped over to him, tucking his blankets in and kissing his cheek.

She turned to walked out his room, only to notice him following her "I'm not tired yet mummy." He told her whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"Bed, now!" she tried to sound angry but her smile contradicted it. He sighed dramatically before picking up his action man and climbing back into his bed.

She settled down in her favourite arm chair, ready for another lonely, sleepless night. She flicked the channel over. It was a music channel currently running '100 of the best British love songs'. Ginny sighed and flicked over again, this channel was worse; it was playing one of those soppy black and white romances. 'Flick' a soap opera, showing a kissing scene. 'Flick', 'urgh!' even the police officers were at it! Ginny hit the 'off' button. She settled for staring at the black screen. Just simple black, no hurtful love songs, no steamy bedroom scenes and love in the work place. Just black, blank old safe blackness. Just like her life. No risks, her husband had taken care of that. No love, also because of her husband. And no happiness, again, because of her husband. Everything was his fault; her whole damn boring, lonely existence was because of him, revolved around him. He influenced everything she said or did because she was foolishly, irreversibly in love with him.

Ginny heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, slowing. "_Scor_ I told you sweetie it's time for bed." Ginny turned from looking at the blank screen at her son. Something was wrong.

His eyes were blank and his body rigid. He stretched out his hand towards Ginny. Her eyes widened in fear as he sprang across the room, taking hold of his forearms she asked "Scorpius? What's wrong? What happened?"

When he spoke his voice wasn't his own …

"_The one with the power to aid the darkness is here… born to the pure lady and the tainted man, born as the twelfth month approaches… only those who care can stop him, he will sit at the throne of evil and vanquish the light… decades will he reign, years of darkness, years of terror… only few can stop him… only few can save him… the one with the power to aid the darkness is here, born to the pure lady and the tainted man, born as the twelfth month approaches…" _

Scorpius closed his eyes, when he opened they were his own bright blue ones. He didn't spare a look at his mystified mother; instead he turned around and walked back up the stairs as though nothing had happened.

Ginny kneeled where she was for a moment gathering her Barings. Had her son just made a prophecy?

Ginny leapt up and flew across the room, looking for a pen and some paper. She had to copy what she'd heard down else the prophecy be forgotten.

Ginny sat up all night, contemplating it, rereading her messy scrawl over and over until she could recite it from memory. She feared the words… and her theories.


	8. My Beautiful Family

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 8, (My Beautiful Family)**

"Severus? Have you heard of the news Severus?" A worried man asked Snape as the pair walked through the Headquarters.

"I have." He replied curtly, nodding once.

"And is it true? It can't be!" the man, short and wrinkled, sounded incredulous.

"We believe so Crawmley." Snape replied, looking straight ahead.

"And what of Draco? Does he know?"

Snape studied the mans face before replying "No. As of yet he remains ignorant."

"Don't you think he should know?" he asked carefully.

"Why worry him? We have it under control."

"And the subject?"

"Is under the highest protection we have to offer." Snape replied sternly. "There is no way." He shook his head answering the unasked question in the short mans eyes.

"When?" Crawmley asked.

"We've talked about this enough Crawmley. The meeting will begin momentarily." Snape turned to give him a sharp look "This conversation never happened, you understand me?"

"Of course Snape." Crawmley replied bowing his head slightly in respect.

&&&&&&&

"And so the raid will take place tomorrow at twilight." Draco concluded "Meeting adjourned."

Draco sat back down in his wooden chair and watched as the Death Eaters filed out of the meeting room. He was having a bad week. Well that was an understatement. Life without his family was taking its toll on him. He was lonely and seriously deprived of love. The Death Eaters were hardly a very good substitute.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, wondering how much more of this he could take.

"Good evening Draco."

Draco looked up and smiled slightly at his best friend and fellow Death Eater. Blaise was a Pure-Blood and had no need to have left with him and the Half-Bloods, yet he had.

"'evening Blaise. Good day?" Draco asked pleasantly. He didn't fool Blaise. Blaise had noticed how strangely Draco had been acting lately and had a good hunch about what was causing it.

"You're miserable mate." It wasn't a question.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern." Draco replied coldly.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Blaise sent him a half-smirk.

"I really don't need this right now. I have a raid to prepare for and so do you. It has to run smoothly, it's a highly populated area and we're taking a risk, the plan must be foolproof." Draco said in a pathetic attempt at distracting Blaise.

"Pish posh." Blaise waved Draco's problem away. "That's not what's worrying you, you're so confident it's almost arrogance."

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked "Pish Posh?" Draco tutted "And you call yourself a fearsome Death Eater? You're a disgrace Blaise Zabini." Draco teased.

"Stop avoiding it Draco. I want to know what's bothering you." Blaise made himself comfy opposite Draco "Spill." He sounded like a gossiping teenager asking for details of the latest scandal.

"I'd really rather not. We aren't children any more Blaise; I don't need to share my secrets with you." Draco stood up, piling papers in corresponding piles.

Draco made to walk out of the room when he felt Blaise place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly. Blaise was using his violet eyes to plead with Draco, to make him understand that he was worried for him. It wasn't something the Death Eaters admitted; possessing compassion for one and other but Blaise cared about his friend, he might not be able to tell him that verbally but he hoped Draco already knew.

"Fine." Draco sighed, giving in. "Sit." Blaise did as he was told, knowing he'd only get what he wanted if it was done on Draco's terms. "You know how strongly I feel for Ginny do you not?" Blaise nodded slowly "A few months ago Ginny found out about my being a Death Eater. She…eh… wasn't happy. She ran away with Scorpius, to her brothers. I didn't know what to do I was at a loss. Sitting in my empty house hoping they'd walk through the door, but it was stupid to hope for such a think. I waited till the morning and went down to the shop to bring her home. Her crazy brothers attacked me." Draco spat "she agreed to talk to me outside and after a heart-to-heart, which I refuse to share with you, she returned home with our son. Life wasn't bad for a while, it took her a month or so the get used to understanding where I went several times a week. She hated the idea that her own husband was committing the crimes she'd always been so dead against.

"And then… the attack. I'd been promised they would be under protection! But the others still got in, till this day I don't know how, you know the rest I'm sure? About how they asked where I was and how my son repelled him? Well, afterwards I returned to her, I was full of guilt. It was entirely my fault that they'd been put in danger. I couldn't stay a moment longer, knowing that I was jeopardising their lives. I left." Draco paused and Blaise took his chance to intervene.

"And now you're grieving. You miss them." Blaise nodded in understanding.

"You can't know what it's like Blaise because you've never known. But to have love like that of my families makes you realise what you take for granted in your life. It made _me_ realise how much I depend on them, how much they affect my life in so many ways, it's unreal. To wake up each morning with your wife beside you and your baby boy in the room next door, to know that whatever the day brings at least you won't be alone, at least you'll have their love. But now I am alone and I hate it, I _loath _it." Draco was breathing heavier after he'd finished his speech; he'd been talking so fast.

Blaise tried to understand, to make himself realise how it must feel for Draco "They say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Draco thought he understood what Blaise was getting at. He was telling him that unlike himself at least Draco had loved and been loved.

"That is a stupid thing to say and whoever made it up had obviously not truly been in love. If I didn't know what I was missing out on than it would be bliss. But I do know and it's hell. You are lucky." Draco insisted.

"Don't be foolish Draco. You look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that all the wonderful days you've spent with your family does not make up for this pain you're feeling. You tell me that." Blaise demanded, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I can't." Draco whispered in defeat. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Of course it doesn't but it's bearable, you _will_ get over this Draco. You have to." Blaise told him nodding.

Draco smiled and shook his head "Never."

&&&&&&&

"What are you doing?!" Blaise hissed at him from under his black hood.

"I'm going home." Draco walked faster away from the dark man following him. "I have to see them. To see they're ok."

"Draco!" Draco stopped dead in his track and lifted the side of his head to signal he was listening. "If you go now everything you've been through will have been in vain!"

Draco spun around, his face twisted in pain. "I can't take it any more Blaise!" he shouted, his voice carrying on the wind that rustled the trees around them. The grass below their feet was damp with the rain that had been falling all that day and the moon was out, despite the sky still being reasonably light. "I have to go back, I'm cracking up!"

He turned and ran, his feet skidding on the muddy green and before Blaise could argue his point Draco had swung a leg over his broom and kicked off from the ground, disappearing behind the dense grey clouds. Blaise sighed in aggravation.

&&&&&&&

It was darker when Draco arrived home. He pulled up his hood and hid behind the rose bushes beside the open window of the living room.

His wife was sitting cross legged on the floor with his pyjama clad son. They were playing some kind of board game, laughing.

Draco smiled; they were happy. That should probably make him sad, that they were happy without him, but wasn't that what he wanted? What he'd hoped?

Ginny was picking Scorpius up now; he wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him up the stairs, action man in hand.

Draco mounted his broom once more, floating level with the curtained window, he could only see through the small opening where the curtains hadn't been drawn together fully.

Ginny sat Scorpius on his bed and started to walk over to Draco.

Draco gasped and swirled to the side, pressing his airborne body against the wall.

But Ginny was only opening the window, to let in some air. She returned to Scorpius' bed and sat down next to him. "Are you sure you want to hear this story _again _Scor?" Ginny asked smiling.

Draco listened harder, trying to catch their quiet conversation "Yes, I'm sure! Daddy told me to keep reading it and I want to show him how well I know it when he comes home."

Draco's heart broke as he watched and listened to his innocent son, he was completely oblivious. Ginny hadn't told him that his father had left forever.

Ginny finished the story and with a kiss for her son, left the room.

Draco heard the radio in the room next door and knew Ginny had gone to her own room, the room that had used to be theirs.

Ginny looked tiny in that huge bed all by herself, Draco watched through the window to the left of Scorpius'. She lay on top of the covers, wearing one of his old shirts that went down to her knees, listening to music coming from the muggle radio.

It was slow music and it took a while for Draco to realise it was the song he and Ginny had danced to at their wedding, the first dance they'd danced as a married couple.

Draco's already crumbled heart broke just a little more when he spied tears glistening on Ginny's pale cheeks, running freely from her warm brown eyes. The eyes he'd grown so accustomed to seeing filled with love for him, not the sorrow that dwelled there now.

Ginny cried herself to sleep that night. With Draco watching from outside her window. If she had have looked up she'd have noticed that his eyes too were sparkling with tears as he watched his soul mate grieve for her run away love.

**Review, pleeeeeeeeeeese :D **


	9. Help Will Come

**Blissfully Innocent, Chapter 9, (Help Will Come)**

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related, the characters and the places, belong to the wonderful J.… not me –pout– **

Ginny pulled the outer robes tighter against her as the air chilled her skin. The streets of Diagon Alley were near deserted. The unsafe times and the bad weather combined were enough to make people only leave their homes for the most desperate of reasons. And Ginny's reason was desperate. It most certainly was.

Ginny went through her sons prophecy again in her head, a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran down her spine. The same question that had been plaguing her mind was once again repeating itself; was her son a seer? If he was, then that would mean the prophecy was true and if it was true… what did that even mean?!

Ginny sighed as her teeth chattered. She'd decided late last night that she needed professional help. A person with more experience on such matters. The only seer Ginny had ever heard of was Sybil Trelawney. After the battle of Hogwarts a lot of the teachers had left the school, it held to many horrible memories and to have to live in such a place seemed a lot like hell.

Among the staff that left was Sybil Trelawney, Hogwarts' Divination teacher. Ginny had heard people bitch about how she wasn't a real seer, that she was a fraud. But she was Ginny's only shot, a long shot, yes. But her only one. Trelawney lived in a broken down flat above a strange shop at the far end of Diagon Alley. She remembered her brothers, Fred and George, mention it ages ago.

She thought she knew which one it was. A small shop with a purple sign reading 'The Looking Glass'. She peered through the window and saw shelves upon shelves of little glittering multi-coloured bottles, rails of velvet robes and books piled up high against the opposite wall of the shelves. Ginny hesitated at the door, wondering whether she was being extremely stupid for walking into a strange shop alone, with no one knowing where she was. But this was about her son! The only important thing left in her life, she had to keep him safe, if only for her sanity.

She pushed open the door, the tinkling of a wind chime alarmed the old shopkeeper. He turned and smiled a toothy grin at her, each tooth sparkling with a different coloured gem, like a distorted rainbow. He wore a bright blue version of the velvet robes hanging up on the rails and an extremely high, luminous orange wizard hat. Ginny smiled nervously, slightly scared by the rather eccentric person. "How can I help you dear?" his voice held a strong accent that Ginny couldn't name.

"I was wondering if Sybil Trelawney still lived here." Ginny answered in a small voice, wringing her hands. She didn't like it here, not one bit.

The old man's face fell; he'd obviously thought he'd gotten a customer. He grunted and threw is thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a narrow door in the corner of the room that Ginny hadn't noticed was there.

Ginny gulped and thanked him. She knocked and heard a far away voice tell her to 'enter'. Ginny walked up the narrow, badly lit stairs that led to one single room with two doors, most likely leading to a bedroom and a bathroom.

It had large pink pieces of material hung artistically across the walls and window, making the whole room glow with colour. Incense was burning from an unknown place, intoxicating. A small circular table, covered with floor length pink material sat in the far corner of the room with Trelawney's crystal ball sitting proudly atop it. The floor was covered with mismatching rugs. An old bookcase and a worn out sofa were the only other furniture in the room.

"I've been expecting you." Ginny spurn around in shock, there stood Sybil Trelawney dressed in a grubby green dress with her wild orange hair looking very out of control. Ginny's looked into her magnified eyes and saw pure madness. "I predicted that you would come here child. Sit." Trelawney gestured to one of the two chairs sitting beside the circular table. Ginny was definitely having second thoughts about this.

"You were expecting me?" Ginny asked nervously.

Trelawney looked puzzled at why Ginny hadn't sat down. "Yes. I see a dark future for my dear, very dark. Lots of death and torture." She was starting to scare Ginny, the way she moved her hands as she talked, she did seem well… crazy.

"I don't think this was a good idea; me coming here." Ginny was backing out of the room "I'll just go, sorry I bothered you."

"NO WAIT!" Trelawney waved her arms about frantically "Don't leave, I know of your future, child! Evil! EVIL!!!!"

Ginny turned and ran, jumping the last five steps in a desperate bid for freedom; she wasn't spending one more minute with that delusional fraud. The shopkeeper watched as she fled from his shop with a bored expression.

Once Ginny was sure she was too far away for Trelawney to follow she slowed down, breathless. 'That was Stupid Ginny! Really, really stupid!' she scolded herself.

"Urgh!" she let out a groan of annoyance. She was at a complete loss of what to do. She had to do _something_, she knew that much. But what!

"I can help you." A soft woman's voice told her, as if answering the question Ginny hadn't spoke out loud. Ginny groaned and turned.

The old woman was smiling kindly at Ginny. She had heavy lidded eyes, hair that should be black but was much more grey than black and tanned skin. She had a few shawls draped across her tattered dress. She was wrinkled and fragile looking; Ginny could not bring herself to glare. "Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"I know of your troubles and your fears. Of the prophecy and your son." She told Ginny quietly. Ginny's mouth fell open and she listened closer. "I think I may be able to help you or clear some things up at least."

Ginny listened in thankful awe "Who are you?" she asked her eyes still wide.

"Madame Melinda, I can see the future through visions and I'm been watching your future a lot lately." Madame Melinda told her in her warm voice "I live around the corner if you like somewhere more private to speak." Ginny understood that she'd rather not speak her secrets in such a public place, no matter how deserted it was at that time. But Ginny was cautious she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Trelawney. Melinda seemed to read her mind again "I can assure you that I am nothing like that lying fraud. She gives us a bad name." Melinda said bitterly. Ginny trusted the woman, there was something about her, her aura, seemed to glow with trust. She nodded.

Slowly, Madame Melinda led her round the back of the shop to a street of narrow, plain, red bricked houses.

Melinda opened the door of her home and Ginny followed her into a living area. The sofas were squishy and comfortable and the design was welcoming, nothing like the scary flat of Sybil Trelawney's.

Madame Melinda told Ginny to make herself at home whilst she made some tea. Ginny sat down on one of the sofas; it pulled her comfortably into its depths. She sighed, only just realising how tired she was.

Ginny opened her eyes to a smiling Madame Melinda offering her a steaming mug of tea. Ginny took it with a 'thank you' and watched the woman as she sat down. "I think I should start by explaining more about myself, yes?" Ginny nodded. "I was born in Mexico and lived with my parents and two younger brothers, I noticed that I had a gift at the age of sixteen. The power I possess skips generations in my family. My grandmother was dead and my mother knew nothing of my ability; I was forced to adapt to the change in my life without help. I grew to understand it more, to make myself see certain parts of the future whereas before, when I was young, I could only see what my mind made me see.

"When I was twenty three I fell in love with an English wizard and we married shortly afterwards, I left my family home and the two of us came to London to find our own home. I gave birth to a beautiful girl and she grew up to have a son. Life was difficult at times; it's hard seeing horrible things happen, knowing you can change them but being scared to do so in fear that you are messing with fate. It's difficult to know which things you are meant make different and which things aren't supposed to change." The woman paused.

Ginny was intrigued "How do the know which to change?"

Madame Melinda smiled at her obvious interest "If I keep seeing the same thing over and over I believe I am meant to change it. My mind, or fate? Would not repeat it to me if I wasn't supposed to do something about it."

"And… and my son?"

Melinda knew what she meant and nodded "Yes, I've been having lot's of visions about little Scorpius." Madame Melinda looked troubled "I saw him predict that Prophecy."

"And? Is it true?"

"I believe so. All the sign point to it being the truth, especially the vacant look in his eyes as he spoke it." She answered.

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked almost eagerly, she was finally going to get some answers.

But Melinda shook her head. Ginny wasn't sure whether that meant she didn't know or whether it meant she wasn't going to tell Ginny.

"Don't you know?" Ginny asked border lined annoyed.

"I have theories, but that's all they are, just theories."

"I would very much like to hear them." Ginny insisted.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea Ginevra, I'd rather wait until I have some hard evidence rather than scare you with things my over-active imagination may just be making up." She answered warily.

"But I…" Ginny was interrupted by the familiar sound of apparition.

"Grandmother I couldn't get the Black widow spider legs you wanted so I got you the…" the tall, pale, dark haired man stopped mid sentence, his mouth gaping open as he took in the redheaded woman sitting in his grandmothers sofa. He was dressed impeccably, donning smart robes of black and silver that could very nearly be called dress robes. "…red ones." He finished his sentence.

"That's fine darling. This is Ginevra Malfoy." Melinda gave him a meaningful look that Ginny missed. She was too preoccupied being highly irritated with the disturbance. She wanted to know what was so special about Scorpius' future.

"Ah. Mother of little Scorpius I presume?" he asked flashing a charming smile. Ginny looked over his feature curiously, she could tell just by looking that this man had Mexican blood yet his skin was a perfect, unblemished white, he had his grandmothers black eyes and hair which was reasonably long for a man and curled slightly at the ends. He was tall, much taller than Ginny and had a muscular build. All-in-all he was very handsome, strange but handsome. Ginny was still silently annoyed at him for interrupting even if it _was _his house. She nodded, answering his question.

"Ginevra this is my grandson Charlie." Charlie lightly grasped her hand and brought it to his mouth where he skimmed his lips against the skin. Ginny blushed.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy." He said looking up at her through his thick, black lashes before letting go of her hand and standing up straight again. Melinda's son was charming to the highest decree and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little flustered in his presence, though she still hadn't forgotten that she was mad at him. Her son's safety was a million times more important than Charlie's good looks.

"Call me Ginny or Ginevra." She smiled.

"Hmm yes. Well that will be all Charlie, you can start dinner if you feel up to it." Madame Melinda seemed slightly disapproving of the attention Charlie was paying her newest charge.

"Of course Grandmother. Will Ginevra be staying for dinner?" he aimed the question at Ginny.

She looked up at Melinda before replying "I really don't want to impose or be a burden of any sort." She told then truthfully.

"Don't be silly Ginevra, you couldn't possibly be a burden." He smiled his charming smile again. "Right grandmother?"

"Of course. I would love for you to stay for dinner Ginevra and then we can talk more on my theories afterwards if that's convenient,"

"That would be wonderful. My mother-in-law is babysitting Scorpius and I have no other arrangements." She replied politely.

"Wonderful!" Charlie clapped his hands together enthusiastically before walking off, most likely to the kitchen.

"Well." Melinda smiled, amused "He seems to have taken quite a liking to you. I've never seen him act so…" she searched for the right word "…abnormal and gentlemanly, most unlike him.." At least Melinda didn't seem upset anymore but Ginny suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she reminded herself of Draco, her husband, the man who had left her but also the man she still loved. "You should remind him you're married. Because when Charlie has his heart set on something, he never gives up until he gets it."

**A little review would be greatly appreciated, thanks for reading! **


	10. Not My Boy, Please!

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 10, Not My Boy, Please!**

**Disclaimer: J. owns everything Potter related. I only own the plot. **

"That was a wonderful meal Charlie I enjoyed it a lot, thank you." Ginny said as she patted her full stomach.

"It was my pleasure Ginevra." He smiled at her playfully.

"Well Charlie thank you for lunch but myself and Ginevra must speak in private for a while." Madame Melinda told her grandson and he left, albeit reluctantly.

"Now," Melinda began after having drawn the curtain, cutting out the light so that only a dim glow could get through the thick material "The prophecy. Long ago - twenty one years ago to be exact- I had a vision-dream of a powerful witch being born, the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. Seven being the most magical number in the wizarding world led me to believe this baby girl would grow to be something quite spectacular. Through the years the vision-dream continued, my visions are much less accurate in the form of dreams, they are unpredictable, unfocused and often hard to remember. I had to use a pensieve to store my memories of the dreams before they slipped from my mind forever. The vision-dreams continued for seventeen years, I saw this baby girl grow up, face difficult times in her life. Her friendships as a young child, her love and school problems as a teenager and then… her true love as a woman, a love even her family –the closed people to her, the ones who knew her the best- could not break. After seventeen years the vision-dreams changed to that of a boy, an infant boy who, in my dreams, was always shown with an aura of powerful magic surrounding him, even as a baby. When the boy was four years of age he predicted a prophecy, revealing himself as a seer among other things. The prophecy scared me, that vision-dream was more like a nightmare. I started seeing far into the future, further than my mind had ever taking me before. I saw darkness, nothing but creeping, smothering black that crept along my skin until I was sucked into its blank depth as the rest of the world was. I felt the pain of the world, every agonising torture the wizarding people went through at the hands of one man. This dream occurred more than once and it made me hate my gift. For the first time since I discovered it I truly felt that it was more of a curse than a blessing. Every night for months I had to endure the pain of thousands. They eventually stopped, the pain at least. Then the darkness was pieced with rays of the purest light, fighting a raging war with the persistent blackness that covered the once beautiful world, the battle continued for decades, it wasn't possible to tell which was in the lead, the light was outnumbered but the darkness was growing weak, not used to being touched by something so strong, pure and powerful, it was overwhelmed. But the darkness had its advantages; it had ruled for so long that the world was accustomed to it; it too fought against the light, the thing that they wanted but were afraid of. Change is something this world does not welcome however promising it may seem. But the light never gave up. It fought on against all odds with passion and hope." Melinda stopped.

"And then what?" Ginny asked eagerly "Which won out in the end."

"That is undecided. The vision-dream never ends; it just carries on until I wake." Melinda looked at Ginny, her eyes, hooded and tired were troubled.

"And what does it mean, how does it relate to my son? Does this mean he's… he's evil?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"Ginevra, what you must understand is that the future isn't set in stone. Things change, scenarios differ. Just because this is the future now doesn't mean that it will be in twenty years time. It all depends on how people act; the smallest of things can have huge consequences- good and bad. I had a vision just last week where I saw a man in his early thirties throwing himself under a car because his job was stressful. The next day I saw a kind faced woman compliment the man on his work and the whole scene changed, his confidence was boasted and those two will eventually marry. You understand the importance of our actions?" Ginny nodded "The world is always changing Ginevra; nothing is determined, definite or impossible."

"But right now? What are your visions telling you now?"

"That indeed your son will become a Death Eater." She told Ginny solemnly.

Ginny gasped, the room was closing in on her as she forget to breath. When she did, her breaths came out in short, sharp gasps. She sat very still, trying to block out the panic that was engulfing her. She gulped past the lump in her throat "That's what the prophecy means 'The one with the power to aid the darkness is here… he will sit at the throne of evil and vanquish the light… decades will he reign, years of darkness, years of terror…' it's speaking of the darkness you saw in your vision-dreams and it means my son!" she was hyperventilating, salty tears were stinging the corners of her eyes as she tried without success to in take oxygen. She was turning blue.

"Charlie!" Ginny heard Melinda shout before the world went horribly black.

&&&&&

"Ginevra? Ginevra?" The beautiful image of Charlie was blurring to and fro across Ginny's warped vision.

"Hmm?" she managed and tried to sit up, finding that strong arms were stopping her, she scowled.

Charlie laughed "Don't try to move just yet." He warned her.

She sighed and closed her eyes vaguely acknowledging her head pressed against Charlie's board chest.

&&&&&&&

Ginny groaned and rolled over in her sleep. "Argh!" she yelled. Her eyes flew open as she felt herself fall through thin air.

"Steady there!" Charlie cried and caught her, pulling her back onto the chair she'd been dozing in.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting back up dizzily "I had a horrible d- wait! It wasn't a dream! Oh Merlin my baby is evil!"

"Hush." Charlie commanded. Passing her a glass of water "we don't want you passing out again drink this. Breath. And try not to panic."

"Not panic!" Ginny exclaimed, all thoughts of manners out the window "Not panic?! My son will become a Death Eater and you're telling me not to panic?!" Ginny took deep breaths. 'In through the nose, out through the mouth. My goodness I feel like I'm about to give birth! This is stupid; I have every right in the world to panic!'

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asked as she walked into her living room with a tray sporting several ingredients. Madame Melinda sat down next to Ginny, her old muscles cracking in protest.

"I really don't know." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Here. Swallow this it'll help, I promise." Melinda offered Ginny a wooden spoon heaped with a greenish mush. Ginny grimaced at it but she trusted Melinda and so swallowed the goo. It didn't taste half as bad as it looked. Melinda then feed her a few potions.

After her treatment Ginny felt much calmer, reassured almost relaxed; that woman could work miracles.

Once Ginny was feeling normal again she had time to think over her previous actions. "Oh no! I'm so sorry I freaked out like that. It was totally rude of me." Ginny hung her head in embarrassment but Charlie just laughed loudly, a calming, soothing laugh that some how made things seem better, like the atmosphere around them that was once bleak was now peaceful. With just one laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Ginevra." Charlie waved it away with a swish of his hand "You had quite a scare it was completely understandable." She smiled gratefully and looked up at the clock.

"Oh no! It's ten o'clock!" Ginny scramble to her feet. Charlie helped her up with his arm around her waist, scared she may fall over. "Really, I'm fine now. Your grandmother's potions were very helpful." Ginny nodded at Melinda, smiling in thanks. "I have to go pick up Scorpius, Narcissa will be wondering where I am. Thank you for your hospitality and… the information Madame Melinda." Ginny struggled with the words.

Melinda stood up and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder "Don't set to much store in my visions Ginevra for they are both inaccurate and incomplete. I hope I am wrong, child. I really do." Madame Melinda nodded her head in agreement to what she was saying.

"I know. But should it be the truth? Then what shall I do?" Ginny asked, worried.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just keep a careful eye on him. If you wish to speak with me again, I urge you not to hesitate in coming here. I will always give you whatever help I can."

"And I am extremely grateful for it Madame Melinda. You don't know how good it feels to finally not be alone in all of this, to have some help." Ginny explained to her, conscious of the time.

Melinda smiled "Go now, to your son. I'll be here if you have use of me."

And, with a parting wave to Melinda and Charlie, she disappeared on the spot.

"Watch over her Charlie." Melinda said staring at the space Ginny had just apparited from, Charlie looked at his grandmother in shock "But with discretion, she's stubborn and would refuse your protection." Melinda explained.

"Grandmother! You want me to _spy_ on her?!" Charlie asked incredulously.

"No you silly boy. I want you to watch for danger. You are more equipped for this than others and so are best suited for this job I ask of you. Do you deny me?" Melinda asked challengingly.

"Of course not." Charlie said in defeat, before moving as if to apparite.

"Discretion Charlie!" Melinda shouted before her grandson twirled and disappeared from the room.

&&&&&&&

Ginny walked up to the gates of Malfoy Manor briskly, her thoughts a million miles away or twenty years away may be a more accurate description.

The gates opened for her as they always did. Ginny looked at the ground as she walked through the garden, thinking hard about what she, one woman, could do to change the future. She'd promised herself that she'd keep him safe and yet here fate was making her break that promise. Melinda that told her that the future wasn't set in stone, that certain actions can have huge consequences, but she didn't which actions would help and it was infuriating. To know that something bad is going to happen to the most important thing in her life but being unable to do anything about it.

She sighed and looked up, knowing that she'd be met with the front door of Draco's old home. Her sigh turned into a gasp of horror. The door, old and solid lay smashed on the ground in front of her.

Ginny jumped over it and into the ransacked hall. Priceless ornaments, ancient paintings in rich frames and posh, expensive furniture lay scattered and broken; a layer of debris.

The atmosphere was thick was recent magic. A fight or raid or maybe an attack! 'Oh Merlin! Scorpius!' Ginny ran through the hall, dodging the remains of a sofa and tripping several times over unknown objects or more probably: pieces of object.

"Narcissa! Scorpius!" Ginny yelled as she made it to the door of the vast kitchen.

She yanked open the door and skimmed the room with her eyes which were slowly filling with tears of horror. She heard a strangled sob "Ginny!" Ginny turned on her feet, following the noise until she found Narcissa curled up into a small ball, makeup running down her usually immaculate face. "T-they…" she stuttered before breaking down in a fresh bout of tears.

Ginny feel to her knees and cradled her mother-in-law in her arms "Shh, it's ok, everything will be fine."

"N-NO! It won't! They t-took Scorpius! The Death Eaters!" she cried out.

Ginny froze in pure horror, her mind trying to block out the awful images in the mind. Her ears didn't want to hear what Narcissa was saying to her. It couldn't be! Not so soon! Not her boy… not her boy.


	11. Ignoring Love

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 11, Ignoring Love**

The manor was bustling with people. Wizarding detectives, the magical law enforcement, friends and family of Narcissa and hidden among the crowds… Draco Malfoy.

He'd been one of the first to find out about the attack at his mothers house. A couple of his Death Eaters had told him that the _others_ were on a rampage near his old home. Draco had been there in half a second. Watching as his wife comforted his mother. Narcissa had told Ginny that they'd taken Scorpius and then, in his rage, he'd shown himself to them.

"Why?! How?!" he spluttered as his relatives stared in shock at his abrupt entrance. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted at his mother.

Ginny rose to her feet and Narcissa crawled from the room still sobbing "Don't you shout at her! I'll tell you what's happened! Our son has been kidnapped, that's what's happened! Who the hell do you think you are; storming in here after leaving for months on end, making demands and shouting like you're the only angry, worried person here! You find our son and you find him now, do you hear me?!" Ginny yelled, her breathing was fast and furious, her hands were clenched into fists by her sides and her face was contorted with rage and pain.

Draco hung his head, not wanting to meet with his wives gaze, knowing what he would see there and not being ready to see it. "It was for the best that I leave and I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for the fact that Scorpius is missing." Draco spoke to the floor.

"Missing? Missing! I haven't simply _misplaced_ him, Draco. HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!" She shouted, stamping her feet.

"What do you want me to do about it?! What can I do?! I already have all of my Death Eaters ready to attack their headquarters and they aren't happy as it is! If I'm not careful they might even turn on me! A rebellion, that's _just_ what I need!" Draco lowered his voice to speak again "There think I'm abusing the power they've given me; ordering them to prepare for a fight they aren't ready for."

"You're Death Eater affairs are no concern of mine." She hissed at him "I couldn't care less if they _disown_ you! I want you to get our son out of there safe, am I making myself clear?"

"There's nothing more I can do! I don't think they will help us and if I force them they'll rebel against me and then I'll be left with nothing!"

"Don't you get it?! I don't care! Bugger your Death Eaters! Get help elsewhere! Anywhere, but save our son! He is the only thing left keeping me in this world, Draco, if you have any ounce of love left for me you'll bring him back." She pulled at his heartstrings and it worked. Draco's face crumpled in pain as she spoke.

"Ginny, what do you mean an _ounce_ of love? I love you more than anything on this earth. More than life! How can you _say_ that?" he asked her, his eyes pools of sorrow and regret as she looked into them, trying to hide her own sorrow and love and replace them with anger and determination.

"That's neither here nor there." She waved it off, hoping her cool charade was fooling him. She refused to let him see how much he'd hurt her, how very much she still loved him "What matters now is how we're going to get Scorpius out of there. Let's stop this childish bickering and come up with some sort plan or something; a way to get into this 'headquarters'." Draco nodded this agreement, neglecting to mention that she'd been the one doing most of the 'childish bickering'.

&&&&&&&

The next day Draco, Ginny and Narcissa sat on the newly restored couches in a corner of the now clean and tidy hall of Malfoy Manor, discussing ways in which to rescue Scorpius from the clutches of 'the evil Death Eaters' as Ginny had secretly dubbed them in her head. She knew that all the Death Eaters were evil but the ones that had kidnapped her son suddenly seemed even more evil.

They'd been through hundreds of scenarios from bombing the Death Eaters' castle headquarters, too informing them that if they didn't return Scorpius immediately and in full health they were going to attack their castle with Draco's Death Eaters. Both plans had their obvious flaws and were pushed aside to make room for new ideas.

Draco tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, Narcissa looked down her entwined hands and Ginny bit her lip in concentration. The sound of the grandfather clock ticking away each second was the only sound. It echoed around the cavernous room, reminding them of the thing they were running out of.

Ginny was even more aware of how dangerous it could be for her son to spend too much time with such people. She'd been very close to telling her husband and mother-in-law about the prophecy and what Madame Melinda had seen. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, she wasn't exactly sure why, maybe if they knew that Scorpius' innocence was at stake along with the future of the wizarding world they try harder to find a way to save him, but Ginny's intuition was telling her they'd only panic. Draco would want to know everything she knew and that was a very long story; she didn't want to waste time telling them things that she could say after Scorpius was wrapped safely in her arms.

"A distraction!" Narcissa cried out. "That's the key! We need a distraction. If we get some volunteers to attack them full on they'll think those people are trying to get to Scorpius, whilst they are preoccupied with the attackers we'll sneak through and find him, they won't be expecting us and we'll be free to save him."

Draco looked at his mother, contemplating the plan "That's not half bad, Mother. But do you really think, even during an attack they'll leave Scorpius unprotected? And why do they even want him anyway! What value can one little boy have?! What on earth could Scorpius give them that they couldn't get by themselves?!" Ginny bit her tongue to stop herself from replying.

"We've been through his Draco and we've settled on the fact that they could only want him to get to you." Narcissa told him, not unkindly.

"Then it could be a trap?" Ginny suggested, though she knew the truth. "Maybe you ought to stay behind, Draco." She said not looking at him. Trying to sound as though she didn't really care about his safety.

"Don't be absurd Ginny, if anyone is going to stay behind it's you. In fact I think you should stay back regardless, let the professionals take care of this, it could be dangerous." He told her and Ginny felt his concerned stare burning a whole through her back. She felt warmer all of a sudden, even though the air all around was chilled, Draco's concern touched her… and angered her.

"Now who's being absurd?" She made the mistake of turning and glaring into his eyes. Those eyes that had always been her weakness, so full of emotion he never let his face show. He couldn't hide anything from her because she knew where to look to find the truth. Draco was hurting right now. But so was Ginny and she held him responsible for that hurt. Why should she comfort him when he'd been the cause of her own heartache? She tore her eyes away from his own before she continued "You can't really believe I'd let you all go looking for my boy without me do you? I'm going to be there and there's nothing you or anyone else can do or say to stop me. So put your time and energy into something more productive and worthwhile; like finding our little boy before those evil bastards corrupt his mind."

Draco sighed but nodded "I'll inform the Order of our plan; we'll need their help."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? _You_ talking to them I mean. They know you're a Death Eater now, even if they can't prove it." Ginny informed him folding her arms.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Ginny." Ginny snorted "they'll want to know what we've come up with. It's our decision, he's our son." Draco turned on the spot with a 'goodbye' to his silent mother; he left with a 'pop'.

&&&&&&&

Ginny was staying at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa that night. Draco was going to return to them when he had news of what the Order had said. She shrugged her clothes of tiredly and pulled on a silk dressing gown, tying the belt tightly around her waist and ran a bath, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the overly large bed and drift of into a world where nothing was complicated; everything was easy and her family was happy and safe.

She let the bath run as she sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the strange day yesterday had been. It would have been one of the worst in her life had it not been for Melinda. In Melinda lay comfort, Ginny felt better knowing she had someone to talk to about Scorpius, someone who could prove to be helpful. But then she'd turned up at Narcissa's and that good day turned into one of horror and panic.

She sighed, rubbing her head. She was giving herself a migraine. All that worrying was doing her no good, she couldn't think probably without thoughts of what they may be doing to her son popped up in her head, distracting her and making the dread in her stomach swell until pushed uncomfortably against her insides, never leaving and she knew it wouldn't till Scorpius was safely back with her where he belonged. She refused to harbour the idea that Scorpius _was_ where he belonged, that future would never happen. She would do everything within her power, and she knew that wasn't much, to stop the visions Melinda was having from becoming reality.

"Argh!" she cried as a figure 'popped' into existence by her side. She recognised the insanely handsome face and sighed, relieved. "Sweet Merlin, Charlie." She held her hand to her frantic chest "You scared me, don't do that ever again." She reprimanded lightly.

"I apologise. It was terribly rude of me to apparite into your room, I don't know what I was thinking."

Ginny had a pretty good idea what he was think and smirked "It's alright, just warn me next time 'kay?" he nodded. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

"I heard your conversation earlier and I-" Ginny abruptly interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she waved her arms as if it would stop him from speaking "You were eavesdropping?" she asked in disbelieve her mouth a perfect 'o'.

"Well… yes, yes I was." He didn't even look ashamed.

"Why?" she asked her eyes wide, to surprised for anger.

"My grandmother asked me to…eh… spy on you, protect you. She knew you wouldn't like the idea of being protected, you're so stubborn and independent, and so she told me to watch over you in secret." Ginny shook her head in obvious disbelief.

"Why on earth would she think I needed protection?" she asked, outraged. Charlie raised a perfect eyebrow. "Fine." She allowed "Maybe I do." She huffed and crossed her arms.

He smiled lightly and stood up "Anyway, as I was saying… I heard your conversation and I'm here to offer my services." He announced grandly opening his arms for the full affect, Ginny snorted, somehow more relaxed around the pale man when she was in her own familiar surroundings. He pouted. "I can help! I really can."

Ginny considered it "No." she finally announced.

"Oh, _come on_." He whined sitting back down next to her. "Why not?"

"Because enough people are risking their lives as it is, I won't have you in danger as well." She blushed as he smiled at her.

"_You're_ concerned for _my_ safety? I'm the big, strong male here, you should be worried for yourself not me. Your Draco had a very valid point; you should stay at home." Ginny ground her teeth together in irritation, but it wasn't because Charlie had insisted that she stays at home too. Charlie saw how angry she looked "You don't need to get so wound up it was only a suggestion."

"I don't care about that." She continued the grinding of her teeth as she stood and walked into the bathroom, turning of the tap of the bath.

"Then what's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked confused.

"Don't call him _my_ Draco. He, is, not, mine." She told him slowly, pronouncing each word of the last sentence perfectly.

"Oh." Though he didn't look displeased, only sorry that he'd upset her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"S'okay." She shrugged and the shoulder of her silk dressing gown slipped down, she blushed as he stared and pushed it back into place.

"Will you except my help then?" he asked, gazing at her so intensely that it reddened the blush that had already been on her cheeks, she nodded.

"But if you get yourself hurt, I'm holding you responsible." She warned him as he whooped in joy and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. She laughed along. Understanding now what Melinda had meant when she'd told her Charlie's behaviour had been abnormal. This was what he was usually like. This was the him that was shown when he was with his friends or people he knew and liked. Ginny liked this 'him' a lot.

&&&&&&&

"Mother?! Ginny?!" Draco called up the stairs and the two woman came running.

"You have news?" Narcissa asked and Draco nodded.

"The Order agrees with our plans and volunteers to be our distraction."

The two women nodded. "When are we to leave?" she asked, keeping her face neutral.

"They'll send word when they are ready." Ginny pulled a face "We have to play by their rules Ginny; they _are_ doing us a favour." Ginny's eyes widened as he spoke nicely of the Order the people who grouped together to destroy everything Draco was, this world was certainly changing, dragging him along with it.


	12. Inappropriate jokes

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 12, A Best Friend**

"Okay, I'm scared now." Ginny announced as she pinned her hair up.

"You don't have to do his you know?" Charlie told her. He was lounging on her bed at Malfoy Manor, messing with the TV remote.

"Oh don't start that again, I'm going and that's final. I just thought you might like to know how I was feeling." She explained, her hair now done she stepped into her boots and tied them up. She was dressed in skin-tight leather trousers, a black mesh covered vest and flat, black boots on her feet.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked spinning around slowly.

"Ravishing." He answered in a bored manner, not looking up from the TV remote he was playing with.

She huffed. He looked up grinning. His eyes roaming over her body, the grin got wider. She really did look good. "I thought I'd go all out, this outfit is supposed to help my agility during a duel."

Charlie gulped "Yeah and if that doesn't work you could always stun the Death Eaters with your curves." He shrugged and she laughed, growing used to the crude compliments that would usually make her blush scarlet.

It had been thirty six hours since Draco had arrived telling them the Order had agreed and that he would return when they were ready to put their plan into action. Ginny grew more anxious by the hour. But things didn't seem quite as bad when Charlie was around, they were becoming good friends and Ginny was no longer mad at Melinda for sending her grandson to spy on her. She was glad.

She didn't always have to be so responsible around him, she could be that little bit more childish. His smile seemed to light up the room and make bad situations better. He was exactly what Ginny had been missing in her live; a best friend.

"How long now?!" Ginny asked pacing.

"I don't know and I think you should stop before you wear a hole in the carpet." He teased.

She smiled slightly and stopped "It can't be long now." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you even know it will be today? I might be weeks yet." He reasoned.

"Weeks! Oh no! It can't be weeks, they can't leave him with them people for weeks!" she cried before quieting her voice as she spoke of something secret "They could be turning him evil right now, as we speak and everyone's just sitting around doing nothing."

"Calm down sweetheart, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, I'm sure it won't be weeks. But it still might not be today so stop worrying." He begged, finally putting down the muggle remote and crawling to the bottom of the bed, lying next to where Ginny sat wringing her hands.

Ginny jumped of the bed, throwing her arms in the air "Charlie! Don't you see the longer it takes the more worrying it becomes?" she sat back down. "I'm so scared for him. What must he be feeling right now? Trapped in a cold, lonely castle with only Death Eaters for company. His mother a million miles away, unable to hug him and make it better. He must feel so abandoned!" Charlie pulled himself up and encircled her in his arms.

"Shh." He cooed "I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Think about it; they went through all the trouble of kidnapping him, they aren't going to hurt him; that would be such a waste to them." She nodded, feeling a little better, though not better enough to stop worrying for her baby boy.

Ginny's spent the next few hours doing three things; pacing, worrying and complaining.

Charlie also spent is time doing three things; reassuring, comforting and reasoning.

"This is stupid! NO! I can't take it anymore! I'm going without them!" Ginny announced before storming to the bedroom door.

Charlie sighed, leapt from the bed, across the room and wrapped his arms around her arms and Waist, trapping her inside his unbreakable hold. She thrashed about and yelled at him but he was strong. _Too _strong. She was using all her strength and he hadn't budged. This irritated her; surely she wasn't that weak!

"Unhand me Charlie! I'll scream!" she threatened.

He rolled his eyes "Please. No. Don't scream." He mock begged in a bored tone.

Ginny growled "My son, Charlie!"

"I know. But what good would it do for you to get yourself killed? Let's make sure Scorpius has a mother to come home to, yes?" he asked, guiding her to the bed, barely noticing that she was breathless from trying to pull away from his iron grip. He settled her on her bed, daring her with his eyes to move an inch.

She huffed and brought her legs up to her chest "How are you so strong?" she demanded, it was a normal question to ask yet Charlie's muscles tensed at the question, though his lips were playing a smile.

"I work out?"

"Yeah right and I was born yesterday. Is it some Mexican thing? Or maybe your grandmothers seer blood did it?" she suggested, more to herself than him.

He barked a laugh "I'm really not that strong. You're just weak." He told her smugly, all former tension gone from his body.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and fell back on to the bed, staring straight at the expensive ceiling. Her view of the immaculate plaster was blocked by Charlie's cheeky, handsome face. She jumped in shock. "You idiot! I told you never to give me anymore shocks! I hate surprises." She grumbled. He smirked affectionately.

He was so close, Ginny could feel his breath, taste it. His expression was serious now, his breathing picking up. Ginny panicked, he was getting closer, much too close. Her eyes widened as his closed. 'Oh god!' she screamed in her head. His lips moved to hover above hers, millimetres away, she lay stunned beneath him.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he grinned down at her. "You should have seen your face!" he laughed as he pulled himself off of her "Oh I wish I had one of them muggle cameras!" he joked, laughter crippling his overly strong body. She lay there recovering, her breathing ragged and her face stunned. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was concerned but a left-over smile was still in place.

She gulped past the lump in her throat before recovering enough to shout at him "You bloody, infuriating, annoying, obnoxious…" she searched for a word "…GIT!"

He laughed loudly, a rumbling noise that vibrated through the whole room "You forgot impossibly handsome."

"No, I forgot bigheaded! That was totally inappropriate! I have so many things on my mind that I'm worrying about, I do not need your annoying self added to my list of things to concern myself with!" Charlie had sat the whole time, smiling and nodding condescendingly. "ARGH!!! You are sooo Irritating." She huffed.

He raised his eyebrow and leaned forward "You would have kissed back." He stated smugly, he was so obviously happy by that idea.

"I would not have! I would have hit you really hard and then I would have told you to focus your extra energy on helping me save Scorpius, you dolt!" she denied it, not fooling him.

"So you're telling me that if I kissed you, you _wouldn't_ kiss back?" he clarified.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm telling you." she told him stubbornly "I'm married!" she stuck up her left hand as proof.

Charlie wrinkled his noise in disgust "Happily married?" he asked knowing the answer.

"That." She pointed at him threateningly "Is _none_ of your business." She glared at him, her leather clad legs crossed as she sat on the bed with her back facing him. He sighed.

"I apologise. I _should_ mind my own business." He muttered and she turned to look at him, he really did look sorry. She nodded, satisfied.

"If you ever try that again, I _will_ curse off your-"

"Okay." He interrupted "consider me warned." His eyes were wide at her threat. "Besides, it would be no fun to kiss someone who wouldn't kiss back." He teased.

She sighed in aggravation. She was more annoyed at herself because she maybe wasn't being truthful. Would she have kissed him back? She really wasn't sure. It disgusted her that maybe she wouldn't have wanted to make him stop. That idea repulsed her, she was married to Draco. Yes not happily married as Charlie had so kindly pointed out, but their marriage counted for something right? Surely it wasn't over with him, it couldn't be! She knew she was being stubborn but that didn't mean she wasn't still in love with Draco. Why did she doubt her love for him?

Ginny had been silent for too long. Charlie wasn't used to it, especially lately; she'd never stopped speaking out her worried thoughts. He was scared that maybe she hadn't appreciated his 'little joke'. "Are you ok? I didn't upset you did I?" he asked looking around at her face, a tear escaped her eye and he caught it with his thumb, rubbing her cheek soothingly. "Sweet Merlin, I can't _believe_ you're crying! You know what I'm like."

Ginny sniffed, ashamed "It's not you, not really. You just reminded me of what I've lost these past few months, of how horrible my marriage really is. It isn't your fault."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm being silly. Draco doesn't matter right now. But losing something so precious really puts things into perspective. That whole 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' thing, it really is true. I'm sick of feeling so useless, I want to raid that castle and take out all the Death Eaters singlehandedly." She fantasized, tears nearly dried.

"Of course you do." He smiled knowingly. She managed a smile back. But then he dropped the smile and he became serious "But you know why you can't, right? You know that it would be stupid? Beyond stupid… suicidal." She nodded reluctantly.

"But I just wish-" she was cut dead was she heard someone sprinting up the stairs.

"Ginny, come on; they're ready." Draco yelled before enough opening the door. Once it had opened Ginny noticed how haggard and tired he was looking. Draco eyed the distance between Ginny and Charlie suspiciously. Charlie gave Ginny a comforting grin before disappariting from the room. She stared at the empty spot on the bed; wasn't he supposed to be coming with them? Well he said he wanted to help, he might just be making his own way there.

Draco tried to take Ginny hand as they walked briskly down the stairs; she snatched it away with a glare. He sighed, not only was he upset with her reproachfulness he always wasn't in the least bit happy with her joining him on the rescue mission. But Draco had known Ginny since he was eight years old and knew, without having to be told, that she'd only refuse and at that moment probably hex him. He sulked in silence.

&&&&&&&

Apparently the talk that the Order officials had given about the plan was over as Ginny and Draco reached the meeting place. Not that it mattered; Narcissa, Ginny and Draco were the ones to have come up with it and therefore knew the plan best anyway. Narcissa was staying home, she wasn't as youthful as she once was and convinced them that she would be of no help.

An Order member whom Ginny knew as Patterson eyed her doubtfully as her and Draco drew closer into their circle, she smiled back defiantly almost sarcastically. "Malfoy? What is _she_ doing here?" Patterson asked Draco with an air of authority. Ginny realised he must be quite important among the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebot was the only member left from the old Order that she'd knew as a teenager and he was always away on top-secret, very important Order business.

"_She _Patterson is my wife and shall be accompanying us." Draco replied coldly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, she glared up at him but made no attempt at removing his arm; it was helping her case.

"Absolutely not! That is out of the question! I simply won't allow it!" he folded his arms, his stance intimidating but his attitude had Ginny furious and she gave herself no time to calm her anger before replying.

"Why?! Because I'm a _woman_? Can't a woman be any help to you? Well I don't care, it's my son they've got and Draco needs my help. Besides I need to express my anger in a way that is usually considered illegal, why not use this repressed anger against the Death Eater?"

Patterson shook his head "I don't like this."

"I don't care." Ginny replied "When do we leave?"

Patterson sighed and walked away. Ginny smiled in victory. "Are you ready? You know what to do?" Draco whispered.

She nodded, going though the plan they'd formulated in her head. The Order were going to attack the evil Death Eaters head on, they won't be expecting such a unsubtle approach, they'll be caught off guard. Whilst the evil Death Eaters are busy fighting the Order Draco and Ginny would rescue Scorpius. Draco had received inside information from an old friend who'd told Draco where his son was being kept. Once Scorpius was safe Draco would inform the Order and they'd leave. Fool-proof right?


	13. Having Mercy Can Be Rewarding

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 13 (Having Mercy Can Be Rewarding)**

Lightening cracked through the sky and thunder roared almost shaking the ancient, crumbling castle that stood tall and proud in front of Ginny, Draco and a few dozen members of the Order of the Phoenix. The sun had very nearly set, leaving very little light left in the murky blue sky.

Ginny shivered as she stared ahead in fierce determination, Draco standing ready at her side. The lightening, accompanied by the thunder, lit up the sky pulling the castle into the flash of light. It was terrifying. That was the only way Ginny could describe it, an absolutely perfect place for a Death Eaters headquarters.

The large group, armed with wands, marched forward dutifully. Ginny felt like she'd stepped into a thriller movie, the type she'd turn off should it be playing on her TV. She amazingly repressed every inch of fear, replacing it with anger and pure hatred. "Don't act on impulse Ginny. Wrongly used anger can have disastrous consequences, harness that anger, channel it into something useful. Only fools rush in, take your time; plan each attack, each curse. I don't want to lose you, so promise me you won't do anything stupid." He whispered to her gently yet somehow forcefully.

She looked up, trying to make out his features through the mask of darkness and nodded once, wondering to herself whether she would be able to keep that promise. He smiled, at least she thought she saw him smile but she couldn't be sure with such lighting.

The castle was huge, Ginny realised just how huge it was when they drew closer. Made out of grey stone it towered above her, staring down upon its unwelcomed guests.

Patterson signalled and Draco pulled Ginny away from the crowd, round the side of the castle. They jogged, tailed by two Aurors Patterson had insisted Draco take with them.

Draco took Ginny's arms and pulled her against the Grey stone wall, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, cushioning her head against his chest. Horribly loud bangs insured from the wands of the Aurors around the other side of the castle as there blew up the huge double doors. Ginny realised he was trying to hide her ears from the loud noises. She was amused and, despite herself, touched by his caring, he whispered comforting words in her ear, trying to drown out the battle cries as he rocked her. It was as if she was a small child again, it felt good to be being looked after for once; she nestled closer to him. "Ginny?" she looked up "I love you… so much. Never forget that." He demanded softly, sincerely, his eyes pleading with her to understand how strong his love for her was. Ginny accepted what he said but wasn't quite able to return the words. He seemed happy at least that she wasn't giving him the cold shoulder. He was so easily pleased, so loving and forgiving it almost made Ginny forget the unforgivable things he'd done to her.

One of the two body-guard type Aurors coughed as if to start a speech but Draco understood that the man was telling him it wasn't the right time to be having such a heart-to-heart and that it really _was_ time for them to enter the castle.

Ginny pulled out from behind Draco and looked at the two Order members that seemed very awkward with the current situation. Draco nodded and pushed Ginny further back from the wall. The two men took her gently by the upper arms and lifted her away from Draco, blocking her from the view of the Grey wall by standing as guard in front of her. 'Ok, this is too much.' Ginny huffed to herself folding her arms. She really wasn't as fragile as Draco seemed to think she was.

Draco whipped his wand into the air, waving and swirling it in complicated patterns, he tapped certain part of the stony wall with his powerfully glowing wand, the wall shook violently.

Ginny's eyes were wide as Draco stepped through the shadowed wall as if it were simply dense smoke. Draco had disappeared now and Ginny stared at the seemingly solid wall, his hand pushed through the grey stone and he beckoned them forward.

Ginny tried to get past the Aurors, impossible. They must be under strict orders, they wouldn't allow Ginny in front of them they simply repositioned themselves every time she moved an inch. They replaced their hands on her upper arms and guided her through the wall "I _can _walk by myself you know?" she hissed at them, they didn't even acknowledge that she'd spoken. They passed through the wall, it sent a freezing shiver down her spine and she cowered away from the feeling, it was not unlike the dread the Dementors caused.

It was over in a few seconds and Ginny, along with the two guards, were standing at the end of a stony corridor. The floor was made of uneven cobbled stones, as were the walls. Draco was far in front of them, his wand raised as he took slow, quiet steps closer to the end where the corridor divided in two. Draco turned left.

The guards were practically carrying Ginny by the arms, not trusting her to walk herself, afraid she may make too much noise. The sound of a battle was low, a quiet hum in the background. Draco had stopped in front of a door. He was looking through the gap of a square space in the door and beckoned again with his hand. The tension was thick in the air as no one dared to even breathe too loudly.

The two Auror brutes let go of Ginny, setting her gently on the hard ground. She walked forward, taking slow steps. Draco took her hand and pulled her against him, his arm and cloak wrapped around her protectively.

"Oi! This way you idiots! The battle's _this_ way!" a loud harsh voice yelled, it contained a strange accent that Ginny couldn't name. She watched with Draco through the tiny window as three heavily cloaked men turned their backs on the door Draco and Ginny where hiding behind. The four jogged away, no doubt in search of the battle that was raging.

"It's safe." Draco's voice sounded loud to Ginny's ears and she flinched. Draco rubbed her back soothingly. He opened the door, it creaked horribly and Ginny couldn't help but check to see if it had alarmed any evil Death Eaters. The long corridor, that seemed just the same as the one they'd left, was deserted and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked her voice barely audible. Draco would of course understand who she meant.

"Not far from here," that was all he was giving her. Ginny wished they could hurry up, the sooner she got Scorpius out of that place the better, it was giving _her_ the creeps and she was supposed to be an adult! That wasn't the only reason she wanted to end this as quickly as possible; she was terribly aware that a lot of people were risking their lives at that very moment, the quicker they got to Scorpius the quicker those people would be safe. She hated the thought of any of them getting hurt, even if it was for such a good cause. "Stay close and for Merlin's sake keep silent."

Draco led Ginny and the two Aurors through two more similar corridors and Ginny had no clue where she was anymore. The confusing sensation was uncomfortable; she liked to know were she was and these feelings of confinement were smothering, she felt the stone walls, which all looked the same, close in on her. Her eyes widened as she tried to control her ragged breathing. Images of little Scorpius played through her mind. Him alone and crying… him being mercilessly tortured… him lying on the cobbled stone floor dead. She gasped as beads of sweat dripped from her clammy forehead, she was beginning to hyperventilate. She had to get out of here, but Draco was holding tightly on to her hand as he continued to lead her through the terrifying walls and floors of grey-black stone, they were moving now, swaying in and out of focus as Ginny's body threatened to collapse.

"Hey, hey!" Draco whispered, wrapping his cloaked arm around her waist to support her "what's wrong?" Draco looked down at her worriedly as Ginny continued to sweat and breathe heavily.

"I think…" Ginny started before gasping for air again "… that m-maybe I'm a little claustrophobic." She gasped again.

Draco sighed; they didn't have time for this "Come on Ginny we can't stop now, can you walk?"

Ginny felt some of the dizziness slip from her body, she pushed herself out of Draco's arms and found she could stand steadily. "Yeah I can. Let's go."

"It's just round the corner. I'm sure he'll be there, he has to be." Draco told her in a hurried whisper before pulling her along with him, but more cautiously now.

Draco stopped suddenly, pushing Ginny as he scrambled backwards behind the corner they'd just turned. Ginny was just about to open her mouth to complain when she too heard the reason why Draco had stopped. Voices.

Despite Draco trying to stop her she peeked around the corner and was met with the sight of four heavily cloaked, wand armed wizards guarding an expensive, highly polished door that looked so out of place surrounded by the dull stone walls it was almost comical. The thought hit her like a shock of freezing water; her son was in that room. She looked at Draco with widened eyes and he nodded, confirming her theory.

Ginny turned to peek again, missing the slight nod Draco had given the silent Aurors. Before Ginny could blink the Aurors had rounded the corner and were shooting jets of red light from their worn wands. Ginny rushed to uncover her own wand, no way was she missing a chance to take out her fury in productive way. Draco grabbed hold of her wrist but she wrestled free, turning the corner and joining the Order members in their struggle to destroy the guards, they'd seen the spells before they'd hit home affectively blocking them and so the fight began.

Ginny hadn't been in a proper duel since the Battle of Hogwarts and so was worried that she may be a tad rusty. But her mind was clear as she shot curse after curse at the cloaked men and the curses, hexes and jinxes kept on coming. Like a stream of profanities from a troopers mouth.

Draco some joined them and they eachtook a Death Eater, fighting one on one. Ginny's Death Eater looked young and she hoped this meant he was inexperienced. He was small too; he seemed lost in the masses of robes and cloaks he was donning. His age meant nothing to Ginny she was mad and this boy was about to witness that fury.

"_Impedimenta!" _Ginny shouted, the young Death Eater threw up a shield that managed to block her spell just in time. She tried again and it worked, affectively knocking the boy backwards. He yelled more curses as he was flung into the stone wall behind him.

Ginny dodged the spells with agility she didn't know she was capable of. "_Crucio!" _Ginny heard the boy shout and her fury intensified, how dare he try to use an unforgivable on her!

To hell with verbal spells; they were time consuming. _Incendio_ she thought and looked on happily as her opponents robes caught fire. He quickly extinguished it and Ginny pulled up a field just in time to see his furious curses bounce off it.

Ginny focused on nothing but the man/boy in front of her, channelling her anger just like Draco had told her. It was working, she could tell. The Death Eater was tiring, his robes and skin was singed and blackened, his breathing was ragged and he fought with a limb. But fight he did and hard, Ginny was mildly impressed; she hadn't expected the man (who was nearer a boy) to last so long.

His spells were becoming weaker and Ginny could sense victory. She took that moment to check around her. Draco and the Aurors seemed to have everything under control; they were certainly winning their duels. Ginny was a little huffed to realise she apparently had been appointed the weakest of the Death Eaters, no doubt Draco's doing. One Auror had his Death Eater backed into the wall and was currently binding him, the other Auror had his Death Eater disarmed.

Ginny easily blocked the pitiful excuse of a curse the young man had tried to throw at her while she wasn't paying attention. She retaliated with a curse of her own. He didn't recover from that so well.

The boy lay disarmed and broken on the hard stone floor, breathing heavily and awaiting the killer blow that would finish him off. It didn't come.

Ginny lowered her wand, her head screaming that she was being foolish; it was telling her to hurry up and end it so she could be with her son. But, as usual, she ignored it and proceeded to kneel down beside the boy.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, mid-spell "What are you doing?!"

She ignored him to. She reached over and pulled the Death Eater mask of the young man lying before her. He managed to open his eyes that Ginny noticed were filled with fear. Fear for her? When did she become someone who brought such fear into children's eyes? She didn't like it, not one bit.

Now that the boy's face was uncovered she could see just how young her was, sixteen maybe seventeen. He should be in school! She looked at him closely, blond hair, blue eyes and a trace of dimples as he grimaced. So young, so naïve. He unwillingly reminded her of a younger Draco, is this what he was like as a young Death Eater? Maybe that boy had been forced into that life just much as Draco had. If that was true was he really more evil than any other child? Or was he just a scared, young boy living the only life he'd ever known, doing it because that's what he'd been raised to believe was right? If all that was the case did he truly deserve to die?

His eyes weren't pleading with her like she'd thought there would and they weren't begging for mercy like she'd expected. They were just defeated, broken and ready to take what he was sure must be coming. He lost a duel and so must pay the price. He'd never heard of or been taught to pity and so he was confused as to why this woman hadn't finished him off like he would have expected. _Maybe she wanted to drag it out longer? Yes that must be it! _The boy thought, because the idea that Ginny might just spare him didn't even cross his mind, it was a concept that he'd never witnessed or heard of and that is why when he felt the familiar tingling of a healing spell he was shocked to the core.

Ginny stood up and extended her hand to the now fully healed but disorientated boy. He stared at it in horror then looked up into her smiling, trustful face. He grasped her hand and used it to pull himself up. He puffed out his chest and stared at the woman, unsure of what to expect. Ginny laughed, alerting the men that were nearly finished with the older Death Eaters. They finished with they own Death Eaters and joined Ginny, forming a guard around her. "What in Merlin's name have you done?!" Draco demanded, hissing in her ear. She cringed away before glaring up at him defiantly.

"I'm rescuing an innocent, Draco. Do you have a problem with that?" she challenged him.

"Innocent?" he asked sarcastically "He's evil, Ginny, pure evil."

"And why is he that way, Draco? Tell me. Look at him and tell me how any of this is his fault." She demanded. "He's just a child."

"A very dangerous child." Draco argued.

"Well apparently so is our son, shall we kill Scorpius to?!"

Draco sighed "That's different."

"How? Because Scorpius as parents who aren't using him as a weapon of evil? You look me in the eye and tell me it's his-" she pointed at the young Death Eater who was watching them carefully, confused "-fault this is the life he's been forced into!" she lowered her voice so only Draco would hear "He's just like were, can't you see that? Wouldn't you have loved someone to have saved you? Don't you want to give that chance to this child?" she pleaded. Draco looked the Death Eater up and down, Somehow the boy knew that his fate would be decided in the next few seconds, he stood taller.

Draco sighed and turned back to Ginny "You're crazy." He whispered softly "But you're such a good person." He left a smiling Ginny and walked over to the boy Death Eater.

"What's your name?" Draco demanded.

The boy hesitated and chanced a glance at Ginny who smiled in encouragement "Izar Dolohov, sir." He answered quietly looking at the ground. Draco stifled a gasp at his surname, Antonin had a son?

"And how old are you Izar?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you see that lady there?" Draco asked pointing to Ginny and Izar nodded "Because of her I'm giving you a choice. You can surrender, give up your life as a Death Eater and be put under the strictest protection or… you can choose to continue as a Death Eater and we'll be forced to destroy you, it's your choice. Do you accept our help?"

Ginny crossed her fingers and prayed to gods that he wasn't too young to make the right choice for himself. He wasn't; Izar nodded.

Draco told the Aurors to guard Izar whilst he and Ginny were to enter the room and fetch their son "Is there any more Death Eaters inside?" Draco asked Izar, his tone untrusting and harsh.

"No." Izar answered, shaking his head.

"Lets go." He said taking hold of Ginny's hand they turned their attention to the intricately patterned door. Draco lifted his hand to turn the knob when several things happened at once.

Izar screamed "NO!" and blocked the deadly curse that had escaped the wand of a now conscious Death Eater. Draco and Ginny were propelled backwards with the force of the shield Izar had conjured, the shield that could very well have saved their lives.

They both sat up on the stone ground, Ginny rubbed her head and watched as the Aurors wrestled the angered Death Eater back into submission. Izar stared at the wand in his hand, shocked. "Bet you're glad we saved him now, huh?" Ginny smiled in triumph.

**Review Please ******


	14. Betrayal

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 14 (Betrayal)**

**Big thank you to my reviewers, especially Dracoginnylover24 and AngeliqueBlack! This chapter's for you's. **

Draco and Ginny stumbled through the rumble; the only thing left of the grand door that had stood in the stone hallway proudly until Draco had shot it down with several powerful spells.

Ginny coughed through the dust the explosion had left, that was some powerful door. Once the dust had settled the room was made visible. Ginny gasped.

The small, perfectly square room was highly furnished with polished furniture and fluffy red rugs covered most of the floor. The room was toasty, thanks to the burning fire in the huge fireplace to Ginny's left. Coffee tables and dressers were scattered with priceless heirlooms and two red satin covered armchairs took pride of place around the flaming fire. The entirety of the wall to Ginny and Draco's left was cover top-to-bottom with shelves of leather bound books. A single door led off to another room.

Ginny looked up at Draco, her brow furrowed, unsure what to make of the elegant room they stood in.

"Shall we?" Draco gestured to the closed door. Ginny looked back at the door and nodded.

Ginny, with trembling fingers, clasped the brass door knob and turned it. Expecting it to be locked… It wasn't. She licked her dry lips and entered, wand raised.

The room was in complete darkness and seemingly deserted, Ginny waited in the doorway. "Hurry Ginny, we don't have all night." Draco tried to push past her to get into the room.

"Do you hear that?" Ginny whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Shh." Ginny lifted her hand and Draco fell silent.

"It sounds like…"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "snoring." She lit her wand was a swift _'lumos' _and walked further into the room. "Scorpius!" there he was, fast asleep in a high four poster bed, the blanket pulled right up to his chin.

Ginny rushed forwards, tears in her eyes, ready to embrace her son when her husband's loud yell of warning stopped her. She was about to turn around and question Draco when she felt a strong pair of hands suddenly grabbed her from behind and shoved her, none to gently, to the floor where said person binded her with a spell. "HEY!" Ginny yelled and tried to struggle out of her invisible restraints.

Darkness clouded the room as Ginny's wand fizzled out, and then it was quickly thrown back into the light by an unknown source. Ginny looked up, fearing the worst and having the worst confirmed by looking into the faces of three masked Death Eaters. Scorpius was still sound asleep.

Ginny watched as the tallest evil Death Eater preformed a Patronus charm and spoke to it. No doubt sending the silvery lizard to their leader, whoever it was, asking what to do with the intruders they'd caught. Ginny surprised herself by not feeling scared, instead she felt relieved that she was in the same room as her son and that he was still safe and very much alive.

Draco was thrown to the floor next to Ginny and the evil Death Eaters preformed a shield around them stopping them from escaping which was unnecessary as they were both binded anyway.

Ginny gazed wistfully at her sleeping son. The lizard returned accompanied by a similarly silver ostrich. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at it in disbelieving shock, he shook his head in denial.

Ginny was unable to hear the quiet conversation between the ostrich and the tallest Death Eater. The man nodded and the ostrich burst into a puff of silver cloud. He signalled to Ginny and Draco with a nudge of his head. This man was obviously the leader; the others immediately responded. Ginny struggled again as the smaller two men came towards them. A flash of red. Black.

&&&&&

"Hmmm," Ginny groaned as she regained consciousness, "Draco?" Silence.

She sat up dizzily, nudging the limb body that lay to her left. Wait a minute, he was _lying_ upright! Ginny looked down and screamed at the distance between her and the stone ground. Wait a minute! Hard stone wall against her back… arms and legs held to the wall with shackles… unconscious husband knocked out beside her… equalled… big trouble.

"Draco!" Still no reaction. She elbowed him in the ribs "DRACO!!!" she fell silent after that, sulking.

She stared at the grey wall opposite her, wondering whether she should be worried about her husband. No, she could hear his light breathing.

The room was masked in darkness; she wished someone would light their wand so she would have something to look at as she waited. All she could make out were the dark walls partly covered by something she suspected was material but could be sure of it. A single door stood on the left wall; at least she thought it was a door.

She sighed. Could this week get any worse? Her baby boy had predicted a horrific prophecy about himself, then he'd been kidnapped by the evilest of evil Death Eaters, after that she'd had nearly two days of torture waiting for her traitor of a husband to return and tell her what was happening, then they'd stormed the Death Eaters headquarters on a foolproof rescue mission, they'd failed to save Scorpius and now here she was, bones aching, chained to a freezing cold wall. Foolproof? Yeah Right!

Just as Ginny was wondering what would happen to her and her partner, said partner mumbled something, lifting his head.

Ginny turned and rolled her eyes "Welcome back to consciousness, princess."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "Would like to know where we are?"

He lifted his tired head further up and looked at her.

"Would you like to know what I've been doing for the last half an hour while you were pleasantly dozing? Staring at a bloody wall! The wall that is opposite the very wall _we_ happen to be chained to!!!"

"It's my fault I was knocked out cold? I suppose it's my fault we're stuck to a bloody wall too is it!" he asked.

"Yes."

"How!" he demanded.

"I don't know! But give me a minute and I'll think of a reason!"

Draco chuckled "I love you, Gin." She smiled, and then jumped as the door, that had now proved itself a door, opened swiftly allowing a dozen cloaked and masked Death Eaters to enter carrying lit wands.

"Good; you're awake." One said lighting the rooms torches that hung on the walls. The Death Eater then strutted over to stand in front of Draco who was trying not to look into the eyes of the Death Eater.

The man ripped is mask off and sneered. The other Death Eaters kept theirs on. Draco sighed. "Yaxley." He nodded in acknowledgement.

Yaxley tutted "Such a waste you were, Malfoy. And with so much potential." He muttered.

"I'm happy with my men and you with you're; in my eyes everything worked out for the best." Draco spoke to the floor.

"You're father had such high hopes for you to Malfoy, he bragged and boasted about your talents daily. We all grew excited by the prospect of having someone like you in our forces, but your father had made you up to be something you are not, didn't he, Malfoy? Loyal he claimed you'd be and intelligent. Of course the most intelligent thing to do would have been to have stayed where you belonged, with people who were just like you, not half bloods, blood traitors and mudbloods."

"You are nothing like me." he stated coldly.

"My blood is pure, your blood is pure." He said simply as though that settled it "You belonged with your own kind, boy."

"I _am _with my own kind. I'm with people who share my views, share visions of the future that could be. A world where wizards ruled but lived among the muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods and squibs. Leaders, but worthy leaders. We'll build a world where wizards aren't forced to hide their existence, but a fair world. Somewhere that wasn't built on fear and ruled by murderers." Draco sounded almost otherworldly as he spoke of his shared dreams. Draco's Death Eaters suddenly seemed less evil to Ginny. There was nothing wrong with chasing your dreams, those men were ambitious fighters that deserved to be looked up to. Killing was wrong, but killing for all the right reasons was something Ginny could maybe, one day, forgive. She should have spoke to Draco about all this much sooner, maybe then she'd have understood him better.

"Yes, yes." Yaxley dismissed Draco's words with a wave of his scarred hand "You're all very good, worthy, innocent men that completely deserve to rule the wizarding world." He told Draco sarcastically.

"I never said we were innocent. We are not. We've all done bad things, things some of us are ashamed of. But those things are part of our past, those experiences build our character; the building blocks of who we all are a person and as a group. Though we may be ashamed we do not regret anything from our past and are prepared to do a lot of things to succeed, maybe not as much as you…" he motioned to the group "…because we will remain true to ourselves. That does not limit us because we use skills and traits that your Death Eaters lack, intelligence, patience, integrity, knowledge, friendship and of course… subtlety."

"You're going soft Malfoy, losing your touch if you ask me."

Draco, still looking at the floor, sighed "this is another thing that annoys me about you people; something isn't going your way so you respond to that with an insult. The ability to have a conversation with someone you disagree with without throwing childish insults is something you really should work on." Draco urged. Yaxley scowled and turned his attention to Ginny who'd remained silent, admiring Draco's words.

"Pretty little thing." He appraised "But really Malfoy is she worth disgracing your family for?" Yaxley asked Draco, though he kept his eyes on Ginny, running his eyes over her body in a way that made bile rise in her throat.

"Absolutely." Draco answered immediately, he kept his face impassive.

Yaxley laughed coldly. "Draco being a Death Eater, did that shock you, my dear?"

Ginny kept her mouth shut. Yaxley grew alarmingly irritated that she wouldn't respond. He glided forward and grabbed hold of her chin with his grubby hand. "I asked you a question." She spat at him; the spit hit his face and ran down his cheek. He snarled "You little bitch!" he pulled his wand out and pushed it against her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Draco shouted, struggling to get free from his restraints.

"Yaxley," a gruff voice barked from among the grouped Death Eaters "She wants them alive and conscious." He reminded the angered man. He reluctantly let go of Ginny and walked away from the two of them.

"We have a little surprise for you. I think you'll like it, we were lucky our leader let us show you; you see, she's very protective of it." They both looked up, unwillingly curious.

Yaxley was standing by a large satin curtain that reached the top of the ceiling and fell to ground; he had his hand wrapped around a robe that would obviously open the curtains when he pulled it.

Ginny's heart was beating, why did she have the feeling she wouldn't like whatever Yaxley was about the reveal.

Yaxley pulled hard on the robe and the scarlet curtain was pulled aside. Ginny heard herself gasp in horror and her eyes stung with tears.

There, standing on a stone platform, was her little boy. Dressed in Death Eater robes and donning a horrifying mask.

Ginny pulled her head away from the sight, looking down at the floor. "Yes. Following in his fathers footsteps." Yaxley said, obviously happy with the situation.

Draco was suffering from extreme guilt; it was his fault that his four year old son had been forced into such attire, it was his fault Scorpius had been kidnapped also.

Scorpius looked at his mother and father chained to the wall, helpless. He smirked and looked away. Ginny wasn't sure what she expected him to do, but it certainly wasn't that. _Oh no _she thought _we're too late, they've already turned him evil. NO, he's been brainwashed or he's probably confused and shocked. _

"Scorpius." Ginny whispered, wondering whether the boy was even her son. He didn't act like Scorpius; Scorpius was playful and hyper not the quiet, cold and serene child that stood proudly in front of her. Scorpius heard but didn't look at his mother, he was under strict rules.

Scorpius shivered. "You." he pointed at Yaxley and Yaxley stood straighter "Get me my cloak." he spoke with the demanding voice of a leader, it was a terrible contrast. Yaxley didn't hesitate; he briskly walked out of the stone room, shutting the door behind him.

Ginny's mouth was open in shock. What grown man, let alone a Death Eater, would take orders from a little boy? How could her son command such power over the very people who had kidnapped him?

Draco felt his pride for Scorpius swell unwillingly, he'd always been more respectful to people with power, a childhood trait that he'd been unable to lose. Draco then felt disgust at himself for feeling pride and respect for his son the Death Eater. He should be feeling proud that his son had control over creatures like them, he should feel repulsed. He'd never wanted this for his boy, he wanted so much better for his little Scorpius.

Yaxley returned and handed a miniature fur cloak to Scorpius. He took it and pulled it on. "When will she be here?!" Scorpius asked loudly.

"Momentarily, my lord." One Death Eater answered, quickly. Scorpius nodded.

A few minutes later Scorpius looked to the wooden door and smiled a welcoming smile.

The door swung open and an old, blonde lady stood in the doorway smiling evilly "Good evening, grandmother." Scorpius spoke.


	15. The Great Escape

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 15 (The Great Escape)**

"Leave us." Narcissa barked at the Death Eaters.

"But my lady-"

"-I said leave us!" The men scurried out of the room. Leaving Narcissa and Scorpius alone with Ginny and Draco.

"Mother." Draco whispered "Why?"

"I made a promise to your father, Draco." She answered "A promise that I will die before I break. I promised Lucius years ago that I would bring the Malfoy name out of the dirt you'd put it in. Make it a feared and respected name once more. I rounded up the Death Eater I thought were worthy to help me on my quest, those of pure blood only. I intended to tell you when I spoke to these elite few; of course you can imagine my shock when I'd seen you'd left to live among the lower class, the halfbloods. That was such a disappointment Draco, I could have helped you become powerful again, you'd ruined yourself by marrying filth but I could have helped you rise above that blunder so you could take what was rightfully yours, the place that your father had left you among the worthy Death Eater. It's too late for you now Draco. But, thank sweet Merlin; it's not too late for your son. A blessing, that's what Scorpius is, a miracle sent from the heavens, my second chance to keep my promise. I must have went wrong somewhere when raising you but I shall not make the same mistakes with Scorpius. He will be the leader you were too scared to become."

Ginny was going into shock; her mother-in-law was the leader of the evil Death Eaters. The woman who she'd been so close to, the woman she'd always go to if life with Draco was getting tough, the woman she'd leave her son with because she thought she trusted Narcissa. This was too much. One person can only take so much bad luck before they crack and Ginny was cracking. It seemed that yes, that week could and had gotten worse.

"Never." Draco reply, he too was shocked by his mothers words. What could have changed her so much? Wasn't she the very person who convinced him to go after Ginny all those years ago? "I refuse to let you make my son live the life I have. It's not what he wants it's what you want. It's always been what you wanted. You and Lucius have never cared about anything but the goddamn Malfoy name! I was just a pawn for you to play with, some minuet part of your grand plans. I will not let Scorpius be your pawn, Narcissa!"

"And how will you stop me, son. You're shackled to my wall, with nowhere to go and no one to help you. I could kill you right now."

"Then why don't you." Draco challenged.

"Because it would scare my grandson." She answered simply. Draco scoffed, if she wanted them dead she'd sent Scorpius out of the room. "Besides, I have plans for you two." That's what Draco had expected.

"We won't do anything you ask of us." He told his mother stubbornly.

"We'll see." She smiled. The smiled dropped when Narcissa felt the room shake and heard a far off 'bang'. "What was that?!" she asked herself, her arms out for balance.

Ginny whimpered and looked at Draco helplessly "Shhh." He told her "This could be good." He whispered. Ginny doubted it, she'd given up on hoping for a miracle, but that was what they needed.

"Guards!" Narcissa bellowed "Search the perimeter! Our securities have been breached!" Narcissa sounded panicked. There was a scuffle outside before the area fell silent again. Scorpius stood quietly beside his grandmother, staring at the floor.

BANG! The room shook again, this time sending sheets of dust and small pieces of eroded rock from the ceiling. Huge clouds of smoke made it impossible for Ginny to see the room "GINEVRA?!" someone shouted, Ginny felt her spirits soar at the voice.

"Charlie! Over here, Charlie!" Ginny shouted.

Charlie's handsome face, creased in worry, appeared before them. A miracle.

Charlie's already raised wand shot spells that the shackles hold Ginny ankles and wrists, they shattered, freeing her. Ginny fell from the wall and into Charlie's ready arms. He smiled down at her, she hugged him thankfully and he put her down gently. "Do you _want_ him down?" Charlie asked, pointing to Draco. She rolled her eyes and nodded before running the length of the room, through the dust clouds, to where Scorpius and Narcissa had been standing. They were still there, Narcissa frozen in shock and Scorpius clinging onto her robes in fear. Ginny wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted him into her arms, her other arm guarded his head from the crumbling, falling rocks. She ran, the room still shaking, she could hear distance shouting past the thunder that vibrated the walls. She could just make out the two figures of Draco and Charlie standing by a huge hole in the wall opposite the door, they seemed to be arguing. She ran towards them, dodging bigger pieces of rocks as she went.

"… What the bloody hell was wrong with using a door?!" Draco bellowed at him.

"Oh I don't know." Charlie said in mock thoughtfulness "Maybe it had something to do with the dozen or so _Death Eaters_ that stood on the other side of it!"

"Fine." Draco grumbled "But you _really _have to blow a massive hole in the wall that could have made the building collapse on our heads?!"

"If I hadn't have blasted a hole in the wall you'd have been killed anyway! Show some ruddy graduate, I saved your life!" he told Draco incredulously.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears; there were _fighting,_ at a time like _this._ She sighed _men. _

"Stop it both of you! Right now, stop it!" the men looked at her in shock "You're arguing over a hole in the wall for Merlin's sake! I'd rather _not_ die tonight, so if you don't mind… MOVE YOUR ARSES!!!" the men looked at each other, scowled and scrambled out of the jagged hole and into the night.

&&&&&

"Thank you." Ginny said as she took the steaming cup of tea that Madame Melinda had given her. Melinda frowned at the four people sitting in her living room; each had a thick layer of dust covering every inch of their bodies when they'd arrived ten minutes ago. Melinda told Charlie they weren't coming in unless they clean themselves off; she wasn't having her house ruined in dust. Now, after a few cleaning spells they were all happily sipping tea. They all had small wounds, some bigger then others, that had been made visible now the dust was removed. They didn't look to painful.

Melinda sat down in her chair and looked at the little boy sitting next to his mother; he stared down at his hands. This was the boy she'd been having so many visions and dreams about, here he was sitting in her living room. She had so many questions, but it wasn't the right time. She kept them to herself.

Ginny was worried. Worried about her silent son, worried about her Death Eater husband, worried about what the future held. She briefly acknowledged that Melinda was leaving the room. "Gin?" she looked up and watched as Charlie sat down next to her "Are you alright?" concern gleaming in his eyes. She nodded. "No. you're not."

He put a comforting arm around her, well aware of the death glare burning into him from Ginny's husband. He heard a low growl and looked up, searching for the source. Young Scorpius had stood up from his seat and had his blue eyes stuck on Charlie, a growl ripping from his throat, he looked ready to pounce. Charlie eyes widened and he removed his arm, putting both of them in front of him to signal that he meant no harm. Scorpius yelped and jumped back, away from Charlie's arms.

"Scor?" Ginny asked standing up slowly. Scorpius didn't even notice as Ginny moved closer and cautiously put her hand on his arm, his eyes were glued on the puzzled Charlie. "Come on sweetie, what's the matter?" Scorpius looked at her now, his face filled with repulse, unrecognisable. That wasn't the loving, trustful face of her baby boy. That was the hateful, twisted face of a Death Eater. Ginny's heart broke and she bit back tears; she had to be strong for him, he was still her son and would always be. It was her duty as a mother to shelter him from harm, to keep him safe and happy. If that was true… then as a mother she was failing horribly.

Draco saw his wives pain filled face and acted immediately swooping down and lifting Scorpius into his strong arm "Come on little man, let's get you ready for bed."

"The back bedroom's free." Charlie told him and Draco nodded and left the room without a thanks.

Ginny crumbled to the floor, sobbing into her arms. Charlie was there in an instant, she felt a swell of gratitude; whenever she was hurt or upset or in trouble he seemed to be there in a heartbeat trying (and often succeeding) to make it better. "Who is that boy, Charlie?" Charlie furrowed his brow not understanding who she meant.

"Scorpius? Your son."

She shook her head "That can't be my Scorpius, it can't be!"

"He's been through a lot these last few days, he's probably traumatised. Give him some time; he'll come 'round." Charlie assured her. She sniffed and shrugged her shoulders.

&&&&&

Ginny sat on the kitchen bench, holding a cup of tea; she wasn't drinking just using it to warm her freezing hands. Charlie was in the shower and Melinda was in bed as it was early hours of the morning. Draco walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know why Scorpius acted so strangely around Charlie?" Draco asked as he helped himself to a cup of tea, Melinda had told them to make their selves at home.

Ginny shook her head "Do you?"

"I have theories." Ginny looked up, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. "He doesn't like Charlie because Charlie is trying to steal you from me."

Ginny sighed "Stop being so childish Draco, Charlie isn't trying to steal anything, and anyway," she looked at him scornfully "I'm not something that can be stolen from you because I don't belong to you Draco."

Draco scowled "You know what I mean. I see the way he looks at you, the way he's always trying to please you. It makes me sick."

Ginny looked at him in disbelieve "Charlie cares about me, we're friends! For Merlin's sake! He _saved_ your life! He saved _my_ life and he probably saved our sons too. Don't ever let me hear you say one more bad thing about him Draco, he's a good person, which is more than I can say for you."

"You don't think I'm a good person?" Draco asked, hurt.

"I don't know what I think anymore."

"I've tried my best Ginny. Can you believe that? Every decision I've ever made I did it because at the time I thought that was the right thing to do. All I've ever done is love you, Gin. But I guess my best isn't good enough anymore." He sighed and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Draco?" Ginny was standing right behind him, tears glistening on her cheeks "I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're a good person who is prone to making mistakes. I think you're a good person who's been around bad people too long, so long that you don't quite know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"That doesn't make me bad, that doesn't make me bad." He repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Scorpius are staying here tonight."

"Ok." He said nodding "I'll stay too."

"No. I think you should go home." She told him cautiously.

"I really think we should stay together tonight Ginny." At least he didn't seem upset.

"Please." She begged "I need some time alone to think over some things." _Like how maybe I should move on._

&&&&&

Ginny sat on the edge of Scorpius' bed, watching his sleeping face. She decided she like Scorpius a lot when he was asleep. He'd lost the hateful glare that she'd been witness to that night, his lips did not smirk in sleep, in fact they were almost smiling. Ginny was reminded of just last week when Scorpius would smile up at her all the time with love in his eyes.

It wasn't his fault and she didn't blame him. He was too young to have known what was happening, to young to have stopped it or resist it and now it was too late. They'd changed him into something Ginny was wary off, wary of her own son! He was just a little boy. A little boy who'd had his head filled with lies and obscenities. Ginny wondered for a moment about what Narcissa could have said to Scorpius to have made him hate his own mother. She realised, she didn't want to know.

Ginny pulled off her robes and jeans, leaving on her underwear and shirt and crawled into the spare single bed, her sleeping boy lying in the bed next to her. That night, Ginny's sleep was filled with the first of the nightmares to come.


	16. Better In Time

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 16 (Better In Time)**

**This chapter is kinda like a songfic, hope you all like it. **

Ginny slept till ten the next morning, though she still felt tired at having only had five hours sleep. Ginny liked her sleep.

The room was dark when she got up and out of bed. She walked along the cold floor in her bare feet. She left the light off, pretty sure the Scorpius was still asleep, and left the bedroom for the bathroom across the hall.

She hurried into the room, aware that she was half naked. She shut and locked the door of Melinda's bathroom before starting the shower.

Ginny's mind was blank as she stripped down and stepped into the blue tiled shower, she liked it that way; it meant she didn't have to think about anything. She let the water run down her body as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

She started to hum. A muggle song that had been in her head a lot lately. Her humming grew to full on singing…

"_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through"_

Ginny's mind started to work again and she paid attention to the lyrics she was singing. It was true that Ginny found the idea of leaving Draco impossible sometimes, when she thought about everything they'd been through together… meeting for the first time when they were only small children, becoming such could friends that they could be mistaken for brother and sister… then each of them, for three years, dealing with losing their best friend… then, meeting again at Hogwarts and the trials Ginny was put through to try and convince Draco that they could still be friends… then that fateful night when Draco had kept his promise and been her first kiss… they left Hogwarts and Ginny fell pregnant…all of her family except the twins refused to even speak to her anymore… Her and Draco shared a lavish wedding where they were bound to each other until death… then the magical day when Ginny gave birth to their son, Scorpius… dealing with Draco being a Death Eater… and saving their little boy from evil. Was this too much for one couple to be put through? Or should all that have made them closer? Did the fact that they'd dealt with all of that mean they were obviously meant to be?

"_Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realise that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok"_

He really hadn't noticed he'd meant everything to her, she would have given him the world if he'd only been truthful with her from the start. But now, knowing that he hadn't, knowing what had happened because he hadn't, could she move on and love again? Would she be ok?

Unbeknown to Ginny, Charlie had been walking past the bathroom when he'd heard her sweet voice; he'd stopped by the door to listen.

"_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"_

Time heals all wounds, Ginny _could_ move on, if she really wanted to, if she tried hard enough. Life without Draco would have been unthinkable, but she did think about it, a lot. The more she thought about it the more life without him seemed possible. Everything fate had put her through, everything Draco had put her through, yes a smile was something she most definitely deserved.

Ginny rinsed the soap from her hair and smiled at the pool of soapy water around her feet.

"_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings?"_

Ginny laughed through her singing at the coincidence, remembering the night when everything on her TV had reminded her of Draco. _Ah _Ginny thought _the big question. _The question of how Draco could have done what he'd done, keeping such a secret from her for years, if he really loved her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to do it to him.

"_If I'm dreaming don't wanna let it  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"  


Ginny promised herself then that she'd follow the path she believed in, not that she knew which path that was yet or where it lead. To love again? Was she ready.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat as he heard he sing, she's learning to love again, could it be, maybe…?

"_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will"_

Was this song trying to tell her what to do? To let him go? No matter how hard it may be.

Charlie's theory was solidifying in to hard evidence before his eyes.

"_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"_

Charlie listened as Ginny's song faded to an end. He then waited a few minutes before knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" she shouted from inside, Charlie waited, his heart beating quickly.

Ginny heard the knock and quickly shrugged into her shirt. She opened the door and peeked through the crack, trying to hide her bare legs behind the door. "Oh Charlie. Hi. Sorry I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom."

"Not at all, I just wanted to talk to you and thought I heard the shower being used." Ginny blushed, wondering whether he'd heard her singing.

"'kay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking through the gap into the bathroom.

Ginny hesitated before pulling her shirt lower and opening the door just enough to let him in. Charlie laughed slightly at her attire.

"Oh shut up and talk." She huffed playfully.

Charlie swallowed "I heard you singing." He stated.

"Oh." Ginny reddened further, biting her lip.

"Oh, don't be self conscious; you were great. It was just the song that got my attention."

"Yes, it's a muggle song. I quite like it."

"Well." Charlie moved closer to her "It was actually the lyrics."

Ginny gulped. Charlie smiled.

"I have to tell you something, Ginevra." He whispered, wiping her wet cheek softly "And you already know but I need to say it."

Ginny creased her brow wondering whether Charlie was in some sort of trouble "What is it, Charlie?" her voice low.

"I'm in love with you."

Ginny blinked. Then she blinked again, and again. No, he was still there; she wasn't part of some strange nightmare (dream?). She gulped past the lump in her throat.

"Huh?" was all she could manage.

"I love you, Ginevra." He said again, studying her face "I was wondering how you felt about that."

Ginny's mouth was open in shock. _Oh my god_ she thought _Draco was right. _She pulled away from him and rushed to the door.

"No! Wait!" he shut the door before she could reach and lay against it, preventing her from escaping him. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just didn't want to bottle my feelings up anymore."

"I'm not scared Charlie, just shocked. Gimme a moment." She took three depth breaths and spoke again "Ok, I'm good. Wow, love me?" she asked hoping she'd heard wrong. _Do you really?_ A small voice in her head asked.

Charlie looked amused "Yes. Apparently you want or need to move on, maybe I could help?" he raised his eyebrow irresistibly.

"Oh god. The song, about learning to love again… I didn't… I mean i-it wasn't… I don't think I was referring to you." Ginny stuttered.

"You don't think?" Ginny shrugged, "You're cute when you stutter." He stated.

"Oh bloody hell, Charlie! You sure do choose your moments! I'm trying to recover from being captured by Death Eater whilst dealing with the fact the Scorpius hates me and now here you are trapping me in the bathroom whilst I'm half naked confessing your love for me! This is ridiculous!"

"How?" Charlie asked smiling

"Because I'm married and because of the timing and the current situation and because I have too many things to be thinking about right now without adding my love life into the mix."

"You should help yourself before you try to help anyone else, Gin. You're not happy and it isn't fair that you shouldn't be. Do you love me?" he asked boldly, still stroking her cheek.

"What?"

"I said… do you love me?" he repeated slowly and quietly. It wasn't right that he should be making her feel what she was feeling. It wasn't right that she needed to resist the urge to kiss him and it wasn't right that the answer to his question was yes. Charlie saw the answer in her eyes and grinned triumphantly.

"I love, Draco." She whispered looking at the floor.

"You love me too."

"But I love Draco."

"But you love me also." He insisted.

Ginny sagged in defeat and nodded, horrified at herself. Charlie's grin grew larger. "This is so wrong." Ginny was nearly crying.

"No this is so very right Ginevra, this is exactly right. It's how it should be, me and you, and Scorpius too of course." He was getting ahead of himself. Ginny was shaking her head.

"I can't be with you, it would only complicate things."

"I'd make it simple for you."

"You can't do that. Scorpius needs his father right now and I need him too, Charlie. He's the only person who knows me completely. He's everything I've ever known and am comfortable with. I can't deal which anymore change right now."

"You can't stay unhappy." He insisted.

"I can when it's the right thing to do."

"Will you think about it?" Charlie asked. "At least consider me an option."

"What am I to consider Charlie?! Leaving my husband, the father of my son, for a man I barely know at a time like this?!" she asked incredulous.

"Just think about it." He asked "Please?"

"Fine, I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything."

&&&&&

"GINEVRA!!!"

Ginny jumped at the sound of the yell, she been sitting brushing her hair at the dresser in the room she'd spent the night. Scorpius was _still_ sleeping, even though lunch had passed and it was nearly dinner time.

She stood up and razed out of the room "Melinda?!" she called down the stairs.

"Come quickly Ginevra!"

Ginny did as she had been asked and hurried down the old staircase, jumping the last few. "What is it?!" she asked rounding the corner of the living room where Melinda sat looking both stunned and horrified. "Did you have a vision?" Ginny guessed.

"I know what they want with Scorpius."

**Please review, there keep me going xx**


	17. Woops! My bad…

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 17 (Woops… My Bad)**

Ginny stood open mouthed; this day wasn't half turning up some surprises. She sat down next to Melinda. "What? What is it they want with him?"

"They want him as their leader." Melinda muttered.

"But Narcissa? Isn't she their leader?"

Melinda shook her head as she answered "Narcissa is old, not long for this world, they need a better, younger more powerful person to lead them when she's gone. Narcissa was training him, preparing him to become the next dark lord."

_Of course _Ginny thought_ 'he will sit at the throne of evil' _she recalled the prophecy; her son would literally sit on the throne of evil, as evils new king. "No, we can't let them turn him evil. Is it definite?"

"Nothing I ever see is definite, Ginevra, I thought you understood that." Ginny blushed at her mistake. "I see Scorpius twenty years from now. Would you like me to show you?"

"You can do that?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I'm almost certain I can."

"Well than yes. Yes I would."

Melinda nodded and stretched out her hand "Take my hand please Ginevra." Ginny did and watched as the room around her faded till it was gone.

_Ginny looked around, confused. Melinda was standing beside her, staring calming ahead. Ginny eyes joined Melinda's in gazing at two solid oak doors ahead of them, it was the entrance to a castle, a castle Ginny only then realised she recognised. The very one she, only yesterday, had escaped from. _

_The weather looked cold and violent but Ginny couldn't feel it, almost as if she and Madame Melinda were protected by an orb of invisible magic, a bubble of sorts. Ginny didn't ponder this, instead she let it go, feeling grateful nonetheless. _

"_Watch now Ginevra; here he comes." Ginny nodded. _

_The oak doors opened dramatically and a swarm of Death Eaters stormed into the grounds, heading Ginny's way. _

_She gasped and shrunk back "Don't worry child there can't harm us. We aren't a part of their world." _

_These men were terrifying, somehow so much more terrifying then the Death Eaters of in Ginny's time. There marched in four straight lines, not even flinching under the extreme weather conditions. Their robes, or 'uniform' was probably a better term, looked so primed and polished that it glowed with deadly perfection. The small army of frightening, stern faced men passed through Ginny and Melinda as though they weren't even there. _

_Ginny now spotted the most frightening thing of all, a man in his mid twenty's sailed through the doors, wand in hand. His long blond hair had been tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he donned a small blond goatee. His pale blue and silver robes looked heavy and well made. His face was a picture of twisted evilness. His eyebrows, thick and shapely, grew downwards giving the impression of constant anger. His blue eyes were bloodshot with piecing red and his lips formed a scowl. _

_Ginny watched with a heavy heart as her adult son, marched past her in a rage. She turned to watch his back as it disappeared into the cackling night. Ginny crumbled to the muddy floor, her crying face in her hands. _

"_I think it's time to go back." Ginny vaguely noticed Melinda rest her hand on her shoulder and when she looked up again she was home. _

"My son," Ginny sobbed "Will be the next Voldemort." 

"Not if we can help it he won't. Do you remember everything I told you when we first met?" Melinda asked Ginny, Ginny sniffed and nodded.

"Of course."

"Then what did I say when you asked me what things I knew should be changed and what things I knew shouldn't be?"

"You told me that if you saw something more then once you believed your visions were trying to tell you that those were the things you were supposed to make different." Melinda nodded.

"And do you remember how often I had visions about Scorpius?" She asked Ginny.

"Every night?"

"Yes. Now doesn't that tell us something? It tells us that what we saw _isn't _the way the future is supposed to turn out and we still have time to change it, it's not too late, it's never too late." Ginny felt slightly more hopeful.

"I feel like a failure. After all my efforts, to see him turn out like that," she sighed "I'd be such a failure as a mother."

"None of this is your fault Ginevra, what will be will be, its destiny, fate. Not even a mother can change what's supposed to be." Melinda told her logically.

"You told me nothing is impossible." Ginny pointed out.

"I told a lie; nothing is impossible _except_ what Mother Nature has planned for us." Melinda corrected herself.

"I'll do anything in my power! Anything!" Ginny vowed.

Melinda smiled "That boy is very lucky to have you." She told Ginny softly. Ginny smiled sadly in return.

"I have to do something Melinda, something, anything, but I have to do something to stop myself feeling so useless."

"Do what you must but keep safe, consider the consequences of your actions." Melinda gave Ginny a significant look and Ginny wondered if she knew something she wasn't letting on. "Be wise."

"I think I know what I'm going to do!" Ginny felt the wave of an epiphany wash over her "Thank you for all your help Melinda! I couldn't to this without you!" Ginny said quickly as she jumped from her sit and pulled her jacket on as she ran out of the room.

"I'll watch Scorpius then shall I?!" Melinda yelled sarcastically.

"Thank you!" And then there was a slam as Ginny shut the door behind her.

&&&&&

"Good, Ginny, your home I-"

"- No time to talk, speak later." She charged past her husband, up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Ginny locked the door behind her in case Draco had followed her up, he hadn't. She pulled out her wand, her heart razing and a smile on her face. She muttered a spell at the floor and bent down to pull out the pieces of parchment that had been hiding in there.

She riffled through the pile until she came to the letter she was looking for, she read through it again…

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_I'm writing again in hopes that you have changed your mind. The others have given up on trying to persuade you but they don't understand as I do. You, my Friend, are in too deep and I fear you may not be able to get out of the hole you have dug yourself, but you must!_

_Think of your Family Draco, your beautiful wife and newborn son, think of their futures; their life's are in danger just as much as yours is. Join us and we can offer you the protection you need and power those pawns have not dreamt of. _

_I have an army of my kind ready to fight against the Death Eaters, they will destroy them, when it is time. You must not be part of the fear eaters when we let our army lose, they will not think twice about killing you old friend. I am taking a huge risk by simply writing to you, the others have forbidden it but I couldn't give up hope that you may have changed your mind. _

_This is my final letter to you, I will take no more risks; I must think of my future now Draco, I have made many enemies through the years, as you well know, if I should get banished I have no where to go, I would last day at most without the protection of my family. Do not let me writing to you, disobeying my family, be in vain. Drop the act and join us dear friend, before it is too late. If you have had a change of heart write back to me and I will plan the necessary arrangements. I pray you see sense, for your family's sake I really do._

_Yours faithfully_

_William_

Ginny smiled harder, this was perfect '_an army of my kind ready to fight against the Death Eaters'. _Help was exactly what Ginny needed and she hoped she was about to get it. This William person seemed like a decent man, decent enough to try and change Draco mind about being a Death Eater and he mentioned her and Scorpius a couple of times, surely he would at least consider helping her.

Ginny _accio_ed for a piece of parchment and a pen, not bothering with a quill, and ink and started her letter…

_Dear William_

_I am Ginny Malfoy, the wife of Draco Malfoy and I'm writing in desperate need of help. I recently found a letter you'd sent to my husband in what I guessed was years ago. I'd first off like to thank you wholeheartedly for trying to sway Draco from his life as a Death Eater, it was very noble of you and I appreciate it. _

_You've heard of our son, Scorpius. Well he is in the upmost danger, not only him but the whole wizardly world will indirectly be affected by the future that I'm trying to prevent. Recently, my son was kidnapped by a group of Death Eaters, not Draco's clan but another, obsessed with pure blood and I only yesterday managed to rescue him from their clutches. I can't speak much through a letter but I can tell you this; my boy is only four years old and these people, if that's what you could call them, are trying to steal him from me, he's considered very valuable to them and that's all I can say for now. _

_I feel completely alone and useless as I have no expertise on such matters as these, I was hoping it may be possible for you to consider lending me a hand in my time of need. If I am to understand correctly, you and my husband used to be friends and I hope I'm not being rude in asking for your aid. _

_If what I'm asking is at all possible please say so in a return letter and come to my home as soon as what is convenient for you. I've wrote my address on the back of this letter. Thank you for all the help you've given and may be giving to me. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Ginevra Malfoy. _

Once Ginny was fully satisfied with her letter, she called for her old owl 'Pig' and attached the letter to the bird's leg, telling it to deliver the letter as quickly as possible, which probably wasn't very quick considering how old the poor little bird was.

She restored the letter and replaced the floorboard before making her way slowly downstairs.

Draco was sitting alone at their dinning table, wringing his hands nervously. "Ginny! What's happening, why were you in such a hurry, I've been worried sick!" he leapt to his feet and surrounded her in his arms. She hugged back, thinking of Charlie and the uncomfortable encounter she'd had with him that morning, she thought about how everything Draco had said the night before had been proven correct.

"Melinda took me along on one of her visions this morning." She told him casually, he let go of her and stared horrified.

"She can do that?" He asked, bewildered now.

"Apparently." Ginny nodded "I saw Scorpius, twenty years from now."

"And?" Draco asked.

Then she told him all about the vision Melinda had shared with her and how she'd wanted to do something to help stop that future from becoming definite.

"But I thought nothing in the future was definite."

"I _know_ that Draco!" she snapped at him, getting tired of people reminding her of the fact.

"Then it can be changed?"

"Of course it can, what do you think I'm trying to do?!" Ginny yelled before sighing "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just stressed but it's not your fault."

Draco stared at her in disbelieve "Ginny, everything that's happened these last few months has been my fault." He stated.

"That's not true Draco." He blinked "ok so _some _of the things have been your fault, but a lot of them have been unavoidable, fate you know?"

"I never tagged you for the spiritual type."

"This experience has changed me a lot."

He nodded "So what about this help you apparently found then." He asked casually, sitting back down in his chair.

"Well I found a letter someone had written to you quite a long time ago, he was offering you help but you must have denied it. I wrote back to this person to see if his help was still available, I asked him to come over and speak with us. William, I think his name was."

Draco jumped from his sit as though it had scolded his bottom, his eyes were wide in fear and shock.

"What!" Ginny asked frantically "What's wrong?!"

"Ginny." Draco whispered hoarsely his eyes staring right through her "Do you realise you just invited a coven of vampires to our home?"


	18. The Alliance

**Blissfully Ignorant, chapter 18 (The Alliance) **

Draco had paled considerably "Haha Draco, good one!" she laughed before stopping when she realised _he_ wasn't laughing "You can't be serious?!"

"I can, and I am."

"Vampires? As in fangs, bats and blood vampires?"

"The very same." He answered unblinking.

"Sweet Merlin."

Draco seemed to snap out of his shock induced daze "William has wanted me to join his coven for many years now; I, not wanting to become a vampire, refused his pleads. Now you've gone and invited the very man who wants my blood to our home."

"We're screwed." Ginny said simply.

"Yes Ginny, yes we are."

"Didn't he used to be your friend?" Draco nodded but offered no more comments on that topic. "But wait! Surely he can't be that bad if he was your friend, he was trying to stop you living your life as a Death Eater and he as an army ready to fight the Death Eaters and I don't know about you but any enemy of the Death Eaters is a friend of mine."

"What you fail to understand Ginny, is that there can be many different types of enemies because there is many different types of evil." Draco told her and Ginny had to accept that what he was saying was the truth.

Just as she was about to apologise for her mistake Pig came flying in through the open window and dropped a letter on Ginny's head.

Ginny picked it up and began to read…

_Dearest Ginevra _

_Of course we may be willing to help and I'm glad you wrote to us. We'll be at your home monetarily. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_William._

Draco moaned "Write back quickly."

"And say what!"

"I don't know, make something up just-"

DING DONG, the door bell rang loudly, echoing strangely through the house until it reached Draco and Ginny's ears.

Ginny bit her lip, swaying between answering the door or appariting away to some remote island. "I'll get it." Ginny muttered, hanging her head.

She waded to the front door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hello, you must be Ginevra?" Ginny looked at the man who had spoke to her and sensed that must have been William; he carried an undeniable air of leadership. Each of the five men standing there were amazingly beautiful and dressed in fine, yet old fashioned, robes of black, deep green or dark blue. Ginny eyes travelled up their bodies to their faces and she had to stifle a gasp. Each had handsome chalk white faces and purple bruising under and around their eyes. The most disturbing thing was the scarlet red colour of their irises, as if they were piecing at her soul. Most of them, except one, had long dark hair tied in a lose ponytail and none except William had any facial hair; William had a small black beard. They were all tall and not overly muscular yet Ginny had a feeling they'd know how to look after themselves should they need to. There was something vaguely familiar about them.

"Yes." She startled herself by not stuttering. "That's me, welcome." Though she wasn't sure whether there were. She stood aside and let them enter.

They walked with perfect posture and elegance that seemed somehow out of place in a modern world.

"Draco." Ginny heard William say from in the living room and wondered how they'd got there so fast. She hurried to join them.

"Hello William." Draco almost smiled as William embraced him as a brother, Ginny frowned. Wasn't Draco extremely worried and scared a second ago?

"It has been too long old friend. Now," he sat down, as did the other four "Tell me of your troubles."

Ginny sat next to Draco and spoke first "wouldn't you like a drink or snack before we speak?" Ginny asked unthinking.

William grinned "Thank you for the offer but we…eh… just eat." He grinned harder when he noticed the flustered red colour Ginny had turned at her foolish mistake in offering a vampire a 'snack'.

Draco scowled, "I don't like this." He muttered.

William stopped smiling; remembering why he and Draco hadn't spoke in years, and asked "Will I ever be forgiven for my past mistakes? Old men make mistakes Draco." Ginny looked at William, puzzled. He looked fairly young to her, barely thirty. Understanding dawned on her, William and his companions were probably hundreds of years old; the immortal can't die and these vampires obviously weren't getting any older. Draco shrugged in answer to William's question and William sighed, Ginny somehow couldn't bring herself to feel curious as to what William was seeking forgiveness for, her tired mind simply refused deal with anymore questions.

"I apologise," William said "I've been terribly rude in not introducing you to my friends. This is Henry," He pointed to an auburn-haired, stern faced vampire in blue robes. "John," he pointed to the only man with short hair; he was wearing forest green robes and seemed somewhat friendly and than Henry, almost playful. Ginny tagged him as the youngest "Edward." The next man pointed too was the tallest, with very dark brown hair, combed to perfection; he donned black and gold robes and had a cold, distant yet undeniably handsome face "And Harold, the newest member of our family." The last man had on dark blue velvet robes, his face was quite thin and his eyes looked, if possible, even brighter than his fellows.

Ginny smiled and nodded, Draco just stared until Ginny nudged him discretely in the ribs, and he nodded reluctantly. "I'd like to thank you for coming to our aid."

"It's not a problem Ginevra, in fact if there is to be a war we'd want to be part of it."

"We aren't sure about a war, but it might just come to that."

"Tell us about your son, Scorpius." William ordered gently.

Ginny hesitated before asking them not to repeat anything there may hear, they vowed and so she began. She told them everything, everything Melinda had told her, everything she'd found out herself and everything in between, anything she thought may help, she even told them about the prophecy. At that part Draco eyes grew wide and he interrupted.

"You never told me! Why!" he demanded.

"Because it didn't feel right, you had so much else to worry about."

"That is not a valid excuse for not telling me our son is a seer and predicted a prophecy about himself becoming the wizarding world next dark lord!"

"Oh, shut your face Draco." She huffed. The vampires watched on in amusement.

Ginny turned back to the vampires "So you'll provide help, should we need it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"If it were up to me I'd tell you yes now, but I'm unable to make such important decisions alone, my coven and I must speak privately for some time."

"Oh," Ginny slumped, disappointed.

"The chances of us helping you are very high, Mrs Malfoy, very high indeed." He told her consolingly. "It just isn't something we can commit to right away."

"I understand." Ginny told them and the vampires stood up to leave "Will you get back to us?"

"Of course Ginevra and very soon." Ginny stood to join them as there left. They reached the front door and William took Ginny's hand, brought it to his cold lips and kissed it respectfully. "I'm sorry for your troubles, and hopefully there'll end very soon." And with a quick goodbye and a handshake for Draco the five men left Ginny and Draco's home.

&&&&&

Ginny pulled her coat on and walked to the door. "Hey, hey." Draco grabbed hold of her arm "Where are you off to?" he pulled her in to a hug, she stood ridged and uncomfortable. Ginny was unsure of where she stood with Draco and she was sure he felt the same.

She pulled away from him "I'm going to pick Scorpius up." She answered simply.

"I was thinking we could have dinner together today."

"I want Scorpius home Draco, maybe some other time." She went to leave.

"Are you blowing me off?" he answer incredulously "I'm your husband!"

"And he's my son." And answered simply before giving him a quick guilty kiss on the cheek. She stepped outside and apparited.

Melinda's humble home stood in front of her, she sighed and entered through the front door. "Melinda?." She asked loudly.

"In here Ginevra dear!" Melinda called.

Ginny followed the noise into the kitchen where Madame Melinda stood mixing dough in a giant mixing bowl. Ginny frowned at the woman, not used to seeing people cook the muggle way. "Would you like me to have that mixed for you Madame Melinda?" Ginny asked, pulling out her wand.

"Oh no need for that Ginevra, manual labour is character building." She answered, slightly out of breathe, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Ginny was cruelly reminded of her mother. She pushed the wistful memories from her head.

"Where's Scor?" Ginny asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

Melinda looked up sadly at her "he's still in bed dear."

"_Still?! _You don't think there's something seriously wrong with him do you?" She asked, mentally adding _apart from his future as a Dark Lord._

"I doubt it; I think he's just tired from the ordeal. Maybe you should wake him?"

Ginny shook her head for two reasons for. First because she did believe that rest could help her son and as long as he was willing to sleep she'd let him and secondly she wasn't quite ready to deal with her 'little angel'.

Ginny climbed the stairs silently, opened the door the room she'd spent the night and tiptoed in.

The only sound that filled her ears was the heavy breathing of her boy. She walked over to his bed, barely being able to make out his face in the blackness of the room.

Ginny bundled the covers around his sleeping body and lifted him swiftly into her arms, marvelling at how light he seemed.

"Thanks for having him Melinda."

"It's no a problem dear. I trust you found the help you needed." They was a twinkled in Melinda's eye.

"You knew!" Ginny accused.

Melinda smiled and nodded. "I had a vision, yes."

"But then, maybe…maybe you were supposed to stop that happening?" Ginny was wise eyed.

Melinda shook her head a second time "I trust myself to know what I should and shouldn't try to make different Ginevra it was a random vision that I was simply curious about, don't worry yourself other it."

Ginny didn't look convinced. "Fine. I'll have to get going Melinda, I'm awaiting their return." Melinda nodded in goodbye and Ginny, with Scorpius in her arms, turned and disappeared.

&&&&&

Draco was sat in an armchair reading a muggle newspaper while his wife occupied herself by pacing around her room.

Draco sighed and put down his paper. "Would you please stop that dear?"

"No." she continued "Can't."

"It could be some time yet Gin." Draco reasoned and Ginny was struck with a memory of Charlie trying to stop her from pacing in the bedroom at Malfoy Manor, he too tried to explain to her that Draco could be any length of time and she should stop wearing a hole in the carpet. Then again, hadn't Draco turned up very soon after that?

"I doubt it, he said very soon."

"But 'very soon' to a wizard is a lot different to a vampire's 'very soon'. They measure years in the way we measure days."

Ginny groaned and started to pace faster "You really aren't helping." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, curiosity getting the best of her "How old is William?"

Draco shrugged "Hard to say, around a century I'd guess." Ginny was in awe.

She sat down "What must it be like to live forever?" she asked no one in particular.

"Lonely." Draco answered.

"Not for William, he has his coven."

"Yes but for one of us I'd image it to be very lonely, unless of course you doom all your friends and family to the same half existence as yourself."

"Is that what you thing it is? A half existence?" she asked.

"Well, isn't it?"

"I don't know, they are still alive, they can walk and talk like any other human." She pointed out.

"But they are limited. They don't breath, they aren't able to walk down a street in daylight for the threat of burning themselves to cinders, they can't grow too attached to a living thing for fear that it will one day die and they'll be left with a broken, dead heart. They'll never have a shot at heaven or whatever paradise waits out they for us, they are doomed to walk the earth for all eternity. Now really who would want an existence like that? Surely death is better?"

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, pleased that she and Draco were talking civilly about a topic that interested them both, like the old days. "Then why don't they choose death over life as the living dead?" Ginny asked getting comfier in her sit.

Draco stared at her in disbelieve "You think they _choose_ to be what they are? You think that any of them wanted to be cold and dead, but not quite? To have to always isolate themselves from everything living in the world for fear they'll start to like what isn't always going to be there? No, Ginny, no. That curse is forcibly put on them, surely you know the story, didn't they teach you about vampires at Hogwarts? One bite and the venom is transported to your heart and in a matter of seconds… it's too late, your one of them and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change what you've become."

Ginny sat stunned in her sit, Draco sure was passionate about this. "You and William…"

"…once knew each other a long time ago. Until…"

"Until what Draco?"

"Until I told him what I was." The voice came from the doorway; Ginny swiftly turned her head to meet with the open eyes of William. "I apologize, I should have knocked."

Ginny jumped from her sit "No, that's fine. Come in, sit down."

William smiled and he and his silent coven entered the living room. "We've come to a unanimous decision… you shall have our help, and the power of our army with a flick of your wand." he smiled.

Ginny sighed in relief walking up to shake William's hand, thanking him profusely. Ginny stepped out of the way for Draco. The two of them stood facing each other, silent. Ginny could feel the tension build between them, like a whole knew force of nature and suddenly the force seemed to be pulling them together and before Ginny could register what was happening Draco had embraced William in an iron grip. Grinned graced both the men's faces.

Ginny's smile feel from her lips when she heard screaming from upstairs. "Scorpius." She whispered, she ran for the door but before she reached it her son had appeared in front of her, as if by apparition.

"What's wrong Scor?!" Ginny kneeled down to shake his shoulders gently "What happened, are you ok?" Scorpius obviously wasn't listening to her; he pulled away with force, his eyes giant saucers in his face as he stared at the five men. A snarl erupted from his heaving chest, it turned into a hiss that filled the room. Ginny stepped back, her head moving from Scorpius to the five vampires, puzzled and worried. Scorpius' stance changed to a crouched one, ready to attack. It was animalistic and it scared Ginny beyond belief.

Draco moved from the living room towards Scorpius. Scorpius whimpered and moved to keep the Vampires in his line of sight. William stood, confusion written on his face. Scorpius reacted immediately; he fled the room and was gone in a second.

Ginny had seen him act similarly the night before towards Charlie but she was still shocked and shaken up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed her throat dry, she shook her head.

"Gin?" Draco asked tentatively. "Come on sweetheart, come in and sit down." He guided her over to an armchair and let her fall into it.

She took a moment to compose herself "I'm sorry about that, gentlemen."

William smiled to say it didn't matter, though he seemed deep in thought as he stared through the ceiling. "Strange." He finally proclaimed.

Ginny nodded sadly in agreement.

Ginny jumped as a loud 'crack' of apparition echoed through the room. "Ginny!" Charlie said looking dazed "I've come to warn you, I sense something dangerous, I think it might be…" he, for the first time, looked about the room before finishing his sentence, looking quite green. "…vampires." He finished only then having realised he was standing in a room full of them.


	19. De ja vue

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 19, (De Ja Vue)**

Ginny's limbs protested painfully as she collapsed on top of her bed, rubbing her eyes. Was it just her, or did her life seem to be getting very complicated? Each day was now like a fight for truth and survival in that mad world she lived in. Night time, the one and only time she can drift into a different world, a peaceful world all of her own…

"Gin?"

"Grr." She growled in annoyance, opening one eye to peer at her husband who was leaning over her.

"Are you awake?"

"No." she closed her eye. She heard him chuckle softly, she leaned into the sound and sleep started to cloud over her once more…

"You know tomorrow?" Draco asked and she groaned, before sitting up fully.

"Am I actually going to be able to get _any_ sleep tonight?" she muttered "Yes, what about tomorrow?"

"Do you have anything planned?" he asked as he stood up and started to pull his shirt over his perfectly muscled chest.

"Oh yes because now is the perfect time to plan social events, why don't I call Bonnie and Nuala up now and ask if she'd like to attend my girly sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Now isn't the time to be sarcky Ginny, didn't your mother ever tell you it's the lowest form of wit? You can't keep answering everything I say with sarcastic remarks, it doesn't make you clever and it certainly isn't hiding how you're feeling. Not from me at least." Ginny scowled. "Don't you remember how it used to be? When we were totally and utterly in love, when we were the best of friends and…"

"…and we shared everything with each other?" She asked her eyebrows rose. Draco sighed.

"I miss _us_ Ginny, the old us and I'd do or give anything to have that time back, to relive it would be better than any heaven." Ginny's throat was running dry.

"Once Scorpius is safe from any harm, then and only then will we work on our relationship." She told him seriously. He shook his head.

"I need to do something _now_ Ginny." He reached out to touch her cheek "It's breaking my heart to see you fight through every day like it's a war you're trying to fight and you're fighting it yourself. Somehow I can't help feeling that if you had me and I had you this whole ordeal would be a little easier on both of us." Draco looked her straight in the eye "I'm so sorry, for everything I've ever done to you, for lying to you and f-for leaving you. Surely this," He gestured to the situation "Is punishment enough?"

"I forgive you, I really do, but I'm just not ready to _trust_ you again. I don't want to give you everything when I'm still afraid the moment Scorpius is safe you'll leave me again. I'm so afraid of being alone." She confided.

Draco sighed in disbelieve before taking her hands, she looked up at him "Then why are you keeping yourself alone? It doesn't have to be this way! You have people out there who'll be here for you, I'll be here for you, I know you might not believe me yet but I'll prove it to you and some day you'll trust me again. You won't be afraid to give me your heart because you'll know I'll take care of it. I'll never leave you alone again Ginny, never. Now I know the consequences, it's something I'll never risk again."

She sniffed, her eyes streaming tears down her ivory cheeks. "I love you."

He smiled "I know, but you can't trust me yet, I get it." He shuffled closer and wrapped her crying body in his arms "Tomorrow," he whispered into her hair, "I have a couple of surprises for you."

She grumbled "What about Scorpius? I can't keep putting on to Melinda all the time, she isn't our babysitter."

"Stop stressing yourself, I've called Luna, she said she'd be delighted to watch Scorpius for the day."

"Sure and I'm sure she'll still be delighted when he attacks her like he's a dog and she's a walking talking leg of lamb." She muttered.

Draco groaned "Sarcasm." He reminded her.

"Stuff it Draco Malfoy." She smiled. He laughed and lay down on the bed beside Ginny; she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady breathing, her personally lullaby…

&&&&&

"Morning sweet heart." Ginny yawned widely and opened her tired eyes, they were met by the scene of her glowing husband, the low morning sun had shone through their window and onto Draco, reflecting of his pale skin and light hair, he was smiling slightly at her.

"Whhass haappiin?" she asked groggily.

"Hurry up and get dressed honey; we are going on a journey."

"Where?" she asked, more awake.

He turned and grinned "to the past." He whispered.

She frowned and stepped out of bed, kneading her eyes and wishing she could crawl back into the warm depths of her bed sheets. "This had better bloody be worth it."

"You never were a morning person."

"I get up early." She said "when I have a good reason." She added.

"Shut your beautiful mouth and put these on." He threw a few items of clothing at her.

Ginny grumbled as she made her way slowly to the bathroom, clothes over her shoulder.

&&&&&

"A broomstick." Ginny looked at the broom in Draco hand, a disbelieving look on her tired face "We're travelling by broomstick?"

Draco rolled his eyes "What's wrong with a good healthy fly on a broomstick to wake you up in the morning?"

Ginny groaned "I _really_ would rather stay at home with Scor today Draco."

"I know. But I _really_ think it'll help." He urged.

"What'll help?!" Ginny asked "I don't even know what we're doing."

"That's because it's a surprise oh dear wife."

Ginny wrinkled her nose "I hate it when you say that; it makes me sound old."

"Stop your whining and hop on." Draco mounted his broom and waited for Ginny to join him.

With one last muttered cuss she swung her leg over Draco's broom and held on tight to the back of his robes. "Fine. Let's go." She muttered.

"Oh come on Gin, you could be a little more enthusiastic. You used to love riding with me." Draco pouted.

"Yes Draco, when I was eight."

"I miss those time." He told her seriously as he kicked off from the grass of their backyard, the weather was mild for winter.

Ginny held on tighter and sighed "I know, I do too."

&&&&&

"Where are we?" Ginny whispered, Draco had his hands over her eyes and was guiding her down a path that ended in a forest of trees.

"Shh." Draco hushed into her ear "It's a surprise." He led her into the forest and Ginny stiffed at the familiar scent of tree bark. "We're here." Draco took his hands of her eyes but Ginny's eyes remained closed, she was inhaling the comforting smell, "You can open your eyes now Ginny."

And she did. In front of her, stretching for metres each way was her clearing, nearly unrecognisable hidden by a good five inches of snow, brought to the clearing because of winter approaching. But through the snow Ginny's clearing was still there, as peaceful and other-worldly as it had always been. The trees stretched high around the small piece of land and the old tree stump Ginny and Draco would once sit on had grown worn and mossy through the year, the stream had frozen and the animals were nowhere to be seen. But still the magic of the clearing shone.

"I would have preferred to have brought you in summer, but the situation was getting desperate. I needed to show you how things used to be, to jog your memory before you forgot completely."

"We were just children Draco." Ginny said her voice filled with emotion, she wasn't sure whether she was happy with Draco for taking her there or whether she wanted to hit him so hard for making her remember the past.

"Exactly, the innocence of a child, the trustfulness of a child…"

"A child is only innocent because it hasn't been given a chance to do something bad and a child is only trustful because it's gullible and knows no better. I've done bad things and I'm wiser then a gullible child, I do know better and so I can never be who I used to be." She was getting passionate in the way she was talking now and Draco had taken a step backwards. "Everything we do and everything that has been done to us builds our character, makes who we are and therefore we can never stay the same because we do and have things done to us everyday, we learn knew things that make us a wiser person. I will not pretend to be who I used to be, I will not hide who I am now because it's you who's made me who I am and so you have to adjust to the new me everyday, just like I have to adjust to a different you everyday. Can you really know what a person will be like each day? What's to say the day's events haven't changed that person and so there wake up different? It happens everyday and people deal with it. There don't drag they loved one's half way across the country in an attempt to change them back to the person they used to be!" She'd decided. She _was _angry at him for dragging up her past.

Draco stared at her in disbelieve, before smiling a small smile and hugging her close to him, where she cried silently. "Is that why you thought I was doing this, to change you?"

"Aren't you?" she sniffed.

"Of _course_ not." He laughed humourlessly "I'm doing this because I'm trying to remind you of how much we loved each other, unconditionally."

"But we were _children._" she insisted again.

"You'd think, with a son like ours, you'd be a little less sceptical on the abilities of children. I seem to remember both your highly advanced magic _and_ your great capacity to love." She smiled.

"Life's been hard."

Draco nodded in agreement. "fate may take away your hope Ginny, your money, your success, your luck and even our son for a period of time but one thing fate can never take from you is the love you give and receive, that is yours forever, whether you choose to recognise its there or not, that's your choice but just because you can't see it or feel it doesn't mine it isn't there; some things you don't have to see to know is there."

"Like Santa Claus?" She joked; her smile was like the rising sun to Draco. He nodded "You're one in a million Draco Malfoy." And now it was his turn to smile.

The two of them spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon at the clearing, just like the old times. They chattered about light topics, nothing serious or upsetting and when Ginny grew hungry at dinner time Draco conjured a picnic for them to share. The frosty sun was ready to set when Draco finally announced that it was time to leave.

Ginny took one last look at the snow covered clearing and promised herself she'd visit again sometime.

&&&&&

"No more surprises Draco." Ginny moaned as Draco covered Ginny's eyes, they were still airborne and Ginny was surprised Draco could fly with his hands occupied with covering her eyes.

"Just one more Ginny, this one's pleasant I promise." _Him and his damn good persuasion skills._

Draco landed softly and guided Ginny off his broom. She could feel hard cobble under the thin soles of her shoes. "Can I see yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." He said softly. Draco took her by the wrist and led her a few feet forward before encircling her waist with his arms, he rested his chin on her shoulder so she could feel his cool breath across her ear. "Ok," he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine "Open." He pulled his hands away and she blinked twice before really seeing the scene in front of her. She gasped and smiled in joy.

The sun had set and the dark blue blanket of night had covered the skies, stars twinkled beautifully. But those motionless stars weren't the ones that held Ginny Malfoy's attention; it was the multitude of shooting ones that had her in a trance. She dared to believe she was where she thought she was, she looked over her shoulder, past Draco, and saw the beginning of the winding stairs that she knew led to the highest floor in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the castle had been abandoned for years now but the castle still carried an incrediable aura of magic that made Ginny feel almost dizzy. "I've missed this place." She whispered, and turned her head around to see Draco looking at her, his eyes filled with love just like they had been nearly five years ago "Thank you."

Draco flashed a smile again and Ginny wondered when it was that she grew more accustomed to seeing a smile on his face instead of his old trademark smirk. He bent his blonde head lower and captured her lips with his, her eyes widened for a second before she closed them.

Ginny was filled with a sense of strong de ja vue, it was a wonderful de ja vue, memories she was reliving from a time that felt like it was a million years ago, a deliriously happy time of her life, when first love was tangible in the air. And that's what it felt like, like Ginny was falling in love for the first time… again.

Ginny realised and again understood why she loved Draco Malfoy, why she married him and why she chose to give up so much to build a life with him. She was uncontrollably, completely and deeply in love with him. Such a strong bond of love that not time nor fate could sever it. It my by masked or forgotten but it would always be there, it went deeper then that of marriage ties; those ended with death and not even something as strong and significant as death would stop their love.

Draco held her in his arms for as long as the weather allowed. But when it started to snow the, newly in love, couple were forced to part and leave the astronomy tower for home.


	20. In His Mind

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 20, (In His Mind)**

"Come on Honey." Ginny tried to coax Scorpius into eating his cereal. "You have to eat something Scor." Scorpius glanced at the cereal then glared coldly at his mother before turning away.

Ginny held back tears and sighed. It had been a week since she'd got Scorpius back and he was barely eating a thing, he hadn't spoke a single word though he seemed to have taking a liking to snarling and growling whenever Ginny tried to help him. His eyes were always an icy, cold blue that never held any emotion but anger and his face was growing sallow and pale. Ginny often considered that it may be too late, that this was the beginning of the process that would turn her little boy in to a Dark Lord.

Draco walked into the room and kissed his wives cheek "His he eating anything?" He asked. Ginny turned and looked at him; Draco saw the answer in her eyes and nodded sadly. "Do you think we should take him to see a professional?"

"Our son isn't mad Draco. He's just traumatised."

"I know that Gin, I didn't mean a shrink, I meant a doctor or just someone with more expertise on such things." He said calmly.

"It's not an everyday thing, 'what to do when your child is rapidly turning evil' I don't think there's a handbook on the topic." Ginny whispered with a cautious glance at Scorpius who hadn't moved an inch.

"Well there has to be something we can do."

"There is." She nodded "We have to give and show him as much love and goodness as we possibly can."

"And what?" he asked "Hope for the best? Take such a risk?"

Ginny hung her head "I'm all out of ideas." She admitted, "I'm sick of this, of everything, I wish I could just turn back time and do everything differently"

"Even if you could turn back time there's nothing you could do to change this because it isn't your fault. We can stop the future Ginny, and we aren't going against fate to do it. Melinda had those visions for a reason." Draco sounded assured.

Ginny nodded and hugged her husband close. "I just wish there was more we could do."

"We are doing everything we can. The vampires have promised us their help and when the time comes we'll defeat the sons of bitches who did this to Scorpius."

"I feel safer now, now that we have such protection and a promise of help." Draco nodded his agreement.

"Does Melinda have any new information?" Draco asked as he pulled away from her and conjured himself a cup of tea and a slice of buttered toast.

"Not since an hour ago Draco," Ginny sighed. "You need to stop relying on her all the time."

"She the one of the only people who can help us now Ginny, I have a right to rely on her, I want help our son." He huffed.

"As do I, I want to kill every single Death Eater singlehandedly. But I don't have to; we have William and his coven to help us when we decided to fight."

"And my Death Eaters and the Order." Draco added.

"Yes." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to go play with Scorpius." Ginny announced, Draco gave her a withering glance before nodding.

&&&&&

"Scorpius come on, you _know_ this sentence." Ginny coaxed as Scorpius sat rigid on her lap, 'A Teddy Bears Picnic' held in front of him. She sighed and read the sentence herself.

"You used to love this book." Ginny muttered. "What did they do to you?" she wondered out loud.

"How about a game?" She asked him "Would you like that?" Scorpius remained silent.

Ginny lifted him up from her lap and sat him on the bed; she then walked across his room and dug around in his toy box for a game.

"Here we are." Ginny said taking him from the bed and sitting him on the floor next to her "A nice jigsaw puzzle." Ginny pulled off the lid of the box and took out the big pieces of jigsaw. She laid them flat on the floor in front of her son. She knew Scorpius loved a challenge and she was sure he wouldn't say no to the jigsaw.

Scorpius' hand reached out towards the puzzle pieces and Ginny smiled in hope, but with a flick of his wrist he magically sent the puzzle flying into the opposite wall, he turned his back on Ginny.

Ginny sagged in defeat and looked at the back of her little boy as he sat still staring straight ahead, making no sound, hardly breathing.

Ginny set her jaw in determination, her son needed her more then he ever had and she wasn't about to let him down, she'd fight for as long as it took.

She picked up all the pieces of the jigsaw "I guess you didn't like that jigsaw then, huh?" she asked, keeping her voice light. Scorpius' shoulders twitched and Ginny took that as a good sign; at least he was responding in some way.

"I know what you love." Ginny walked briskly over to his drawers, opened the top one and pulled out a pad of paper and some crayons.

Back on the bed with Scorpius, Ginny tried to put a blue crayon in Scorpius' hand but his hand remained limp and he wouldn't grasp it. Ginny picked her own crayon and started to draw on the paper; she drew a cat, a house and a rainbow. Scorpius paid her no attention as she drew her pictures but when she'd finished he looked at the paper, wrinkled his nose in disgust and took the crayon from Ginny's hand.

Ginny watched happily as his turned the page to a clean one. Her grin fell as he wrote a single word in the middle of the page 'BLOODTRAITOR'. He placed the crayon on the page and looked up at his mother with steely eyes.

Ginny looked back at him in disbelief.

&&&&&

"He did what?!" Draco asked whilst he sat in an armchair in their living room polishing his wand. "You're his mother; he wouldn't, impossible." Draco shook is head.

"I don't believe in the word 'impossible' anymore Draco." Ginny told him sadly.

"Come here." He stood up and opened his arms for her. She moved forward into him. "It'll get better, it has to; we'll make it better."

"What if it doesn't?" Ginny asked biting her lip before she spoke the worries that had been bothering her "What if we're are too late to safe him now, what if we've ruined our chances at changing the future and now there's nothing we can do but sit back and watch as the darkness consumes our boy?" Ginny choked out a sob. Draco rubbed her back, words escaped him.

&&&&&

Narcissa Malfoy stormed the dungeons of her Death Eater headquarters, one week ago her grandson had been stolen from her and she was still fuming. Her anger had already killed nine wizards so far and so everyone was on their best behaviour around the Lady.

"McCabe!!!" Narcissa screamed.

"Y-yes M'Lady." A shrivelled little man cowered away from her.

"Ah, there you are McCabe." Narcissa's voice was sickeningly sweet and McCabe feared for his life "Tell me dear servant," Narcissa rounded on the little man "Why is it that Scorpius isn't here?"

"H-he e-escaped M'l-lady." He quivered slightly under her deathly stare.

"And why, McCabe, hasn't he been returned to me? It has, after all, been seven days."

"H-he is v-very well p-protected Your Evilness." McCabe squeaked, he fell you the floor in a deep bow "I-it s-seems to be t-taking longer then w-we s-suspected." He looked up at her from the floor

"Ah," Narcissa nodded in mock understanding, she motioned for him to get up "And every effort is being put into the retrieving of my grandson?"

"Y-yes M-lady." He stuttered.

She bent lower towards the man "then why did I pass _five _perfectly capable Death Eaters on my way down here?!"

The man squeaked in fright, his body bent over, he hid his face in his hands and he peered through the crack between his fingers.

"My orders to you were to get every capable Death Eater out there trying to kidnap Scorpius again. Do you remember me telling you this McCabe?" He nodded quickly "You've failed me, and do you know what happens to people who fail me McCabe?"

The man's body was shaking from head-to-toe, but Narcissa showed no mercy as she raised her wand and uttered the killing curse with ease.

"Get this cleaned up" She snapped at a servant who stood by the dungeon door, pointing to the dead man at her feet. "And order Yaxley to my office immediately."

&&&&&

Yaxley was waiting for Narcissa when she reached her office. She charmed open her door and offered Yaxley a seat opposite her own, Narcissa's tidy desk stood in between them.

"I don't suppose you know why you are here Yaxley?" Narcissa asked, conjuring them both a glass of fire whiskey.

"No, M'lady."

"Yaxley, you are one of my must trusted Death Eaters." She commented.

"And for that honour I am eternally grateful and I remain your loyal servant Madame." Yaxley bowed his head in respect.

Narcissa nodded "I have a job for you."

"Anything M'lady." He promised.

"It seems that no one in this castle has managed to bring me my grandson using their own intellect and so I have been forced to come up with my own plan Yaxley. It could be dangerous but I trust you will not make a mess of it?"

"I will do my upmost to obey your commands or die trying Madame." Narcissa smiled at the vow and told Yaxley what she had planned.

&&&&&

Back at the Malfoy home Ginny had just put her troubled boy in his bed and wished him sweet dreams at which he'd snarled at. Ginny left his room rubbing her eyes.

Outside the Malfoy's home a cloaked Death Eater stood waiting in the shadows. Yaxley preformed the charm his Lady Narcissa had taught him and ascended the wall, creeping into Scorpius' bedroom, where the boy lay in his bed sleeping deeply.

Yaxley walked over to the sleeping boy and smirked, Narcissa would be pleased with him when he returned to her with the means to kidnap the boy. He didn't have the ability or equipment to do it that day, but it didn't matter, Narcissa only wanted information and he would give it to her if it were the last thing he ever did.

With the wand that was already grasped in his hand, Yaxley pointed it at the boy's head and uttered the spell that would let him into Scorpius' mind.

Yaxley waded through the young boy's thought, looking and searching. Memories and stray thoughts passed by him. He dismissed them, his mind focused on looking for a certain piece of information that would earn him Narcissa's respect.

…"_We are doing everything we can. The vampires have promised us their help and when the time comes we'll defeat the sons of bitches who did this to Scorpius."…_

Yaxley listened to the memory closely, a smile across his face, he'd found it! Narcissa said that he'd know when he'd found what he was looking for, and he knew that he'd found it.

He pulled out of Scorpius' head and the boy stirred in his sleep, Yaxley grinned down at him.

"We'll have you back soon… " Yaxley told Scorpius "… My Lord."

"ARGH!!!" Ginny screamed at the sight of Yaxley leaning over her son's bed. "Get away from him!"

Yaxley smiled calmly at Ginny and with a bow to Scorpius he apparited back to his headquarters.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled for her husband while she ran to her sons bed, kneeling down, she scooped him up into her arms. He lay motionlessly.

Ginny sat on the bed with her son asleep against her chest; her cheeks were stained with tears. She rocked Scorpius.

"What?!" Draco speeded to a halt at Scorpius' door; his wand raised at the ready "What's happened?"

Ginny swallowed before answering "A Death Eater." her eyes never left her son.

"You're joking?!" Draco kneeled down next to her and cupped Scorpius' little head in his hands. "Is he alright? Did it hurt him?" Draco asked, concern wrinkling his brow.

"I don't know." Ginny muttered and she let out a sob "H-he _seems_ okay." Ginny looked down at Scorpius as if studying his hair would answer the question of his wellbeing.

Draco lifted Scorpius from Ginny's arms and started to walk out the room. "Where are you going?!" Ginny jumped up and jogged after him.

"I'm going to get him checked over." Draco told her, his pace not decreasing.

"Where?! By who?!" She demanded. Draco carried on. "I am _not _about to let you waltz out the house with our son when I haven't a clue where your going or who you're seeing! So I _demand _you tell me where you are going! Right now!" she stamped her foot as she walked.

"Be quiet Ginny," He hissed and she realised then that their swift walking had landed them outside on their street. "I haven't got time to explain, come if you wish." He stuck out his arm, the other one wrapped around Scorpius who had began to stir with all the noise and motion, Ginny looked at his arm before grabbing hold of it. Ginny was pulled along as Draco apparited them from the street.

&&&&&

Draco knocked on a hard wooden door, the loud noise echoed along an unfamiliar, high-ceilinged corridor.

"Where are we?!" Ginny hissed. Before Draco had time to answer, the door had been pulled open and there stood Severus Snape in all his black-cladded glory.

Snape looked at Ginny then Draco and lastly the boy in Draco's arms "and to what do I owe this, very late, visit?" he asked coldly.

Draco looked around "is it safe?" he asked indicating to the corridor around him. Snape nodded. "Scorpius was attacked." Snape's eyes widened.

"Impossible." He muttered and ushered them inside. Draco sat down on Snape's brown leather sofa and Ginny followed suit. Snape paced up and down the room twice, his mind deep in thought "impossible," he repeated "Draco, your home has more protection then any other building in Europe. I just can't see how it could be possible. In fact, no! It simply isn't possible." Snape decided.

"Are you calling me a lair Severus?" Ginny challenged,

"Of course not Ginevra," Snape sighed "Maybe you were dreaming? Or maybe it's something that's been worrying you for a while and so your mind simply fabricated such an event, maybe if you settled down and realised no harm will-"

"- Don't you dare!" She demanded "I did not imagine that Death Eater! I'm not crazy; I know the difference between seeing a man leaning over my son's bed and dreaming or imagining a man leaning over my son's bed!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd take a look at Scorpius, Severus. Just a quick check to make sure he's ok." Draco said uncurling Scorpius from him lap.

Severus sighed "I'm going to pretend this isn't a ludicrous idea and go along with it." Severus agreed "But know this; I'm only doing it to humour you and let your minds rest." Ginny was thankful nonetheless.

Snape levitated Scorpius over to a padded bench that Ginny was sure hadn't been there a second ago.

Snape first checked for any visible signs of harm, any bruises, cuts or abrasions of any kind. He found none. Then he checked internally, for any broken bones or concussions. Snape led his wand up the child's body, searching for any signs of damage. Snape reached his head when his mental warning signals went on red alert. He stared in horror at the boy's head and took a few shallow breaths.

"Draco," Snape muttered "A word please?"


	21. Covens and Mudbloods

**Blissfully Ignorant, Chapter 21 (Covens and Mudbloods)**

Draco rubbed his tired eyes and crawled into bed with his wife. Ginny had been silent since Snape had told them that the Death Eater had gotten into Scorpius' mind and they would now know everything. Even their alliance with William's coven.

Snape had put protection spells on Scorpius' mind to hopefully prevent anymore spies from discovering important information. Draco had sent a warning to the Vampires, telling them to be on their guard because Narcissa's Death Eaters knew about them.

Draco wasn't only worried about his family and friend's safety he was also worrying about his Death Eaters; he'd been dodging responsibilities and hadn't even set foot in their headquarters in far too long. Blaise had informed him that they were beginning to get suspicious and advised that he showed his face soon, if only for appearances' sake.

Ginny was snoring quietly next to him and the sound was knocking him asleep also. He fell into a restless slumber containing dreams that he barely understood.

&&&&&

Ginny, Draco and Scorpius were sitting in their living room when a flying silver doe came gliding from the fireplace. It bowed its pretty head and spoke with Severus Snape's voice.

"Severus Snape, requesting the approval of Mister and Mrs Malfoy to enter their home by means of Floo, reason for visit: Private." The doe spoke.

"Oh yes, yes." Draco waved the doe away.

"Must he always be so formal?" Ginny asked, trying to get Scorpius to drink some milk, which of course he wouldn't.

"Yes," Draco replied.

Severus then appeared in the fireplace; he dusted himself off and stepped out. "Good morning," he nodded.

"'Morning Severus, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Coffee would be most appreciated, Ginevra, thank you." Severus then sat down in the sofa next to Draco, where the two bent heads and began to talk in hushed whispers. Ginny huffed and walked into the kitchen to get Severus some coffee.

Ginny handed Severus his coffee and Draco his tea and fell back into her sit.

"I just thought I'd come by and check up on things." Severus told them, his eyes wandering over to where Scorpius sat, bolt upright and silent.

"That's kind of you, we're really thankful for your help." Draco told him seriously.

Severus nodded curtly.

"I was wondering whether I could have a word with you Severus." Ginny said biting her lip.

"Of course." He gestured for her to talk.

"Alone maybe? Draco do you mind taking Scorpius outside for some fresh air, Honey?"

Draco gave her a suspicious glance before obeying, announcing to his son that they were going to make a snowman.

"What's troubling you, Ginevra?" Severus asked, getting comfier in his sit.

"I guess it's just something that's been lingering in my mind for some time and I thought if I could get it answered it would be one less question for my mind to ponder." She explained.

"Of course." Severus nodded for her to continue.

"When we rescued Scor, me and him spent the night at Melinda's and that night Scorpius reacted…strangely to Charlie, Melinda's grandson. He sort of… snarled and couched low like he was ready to attack, then Charlie reached out to touch him and he jumped away. I thought it might just be a side effect of all the trauma he must have went through. But then… " Ginny hesitated "… he did exactly the same thing with the Vampires when they were at our house. Can you explain these strange reactions?" Ginny asked.

Snape stayed silent for a bit, just studying Ginny confused face, he sighed. "Yes, I can." He answered, Ginny looked hopeful "Scorpius has been trained to hate anything which isn't pure of blood, he'll despise all halfbreeds; merfolk, centaurs, werewolves and vampires alike." Understanding dawned on Ginny face before confusion filled it again.

"But-" Ginny started.

"-Yes, I know what you are going to say. Why does Charlie provoke such a reaction from Scorpius?" Ginny nodded "what would you say if I were to tell you Charlie was a vampire?"

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock "Charlie?" Severus nodded "No." she shook her head.

"Yes. He was in fact part of William's coven, he wasn't satisfied with life as the undead and abandoned them, he chose instead to live a lie, live the life of a mortal. But he isn't mortal and never again will be."

Ginny thought back to the first day she'd met Charlie, his obvious Mexican features, despite his chalk white skin, it made perfect sense now everything had been put into perspective for her. His abnormal strength and his inhumanly handsome face, it all came with being a Vampire.

"There's something else." Snape said.

"Yes?"

"Charlie isn't Melinda's _grandson_."

"Of course not." Ginny muttered in disbelief.

"He's her father."

Ginny shook her head, when would such surprises stop being so… surprising. You'd think Ginny would be used to such things by now. But no it still left her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Anything else I should know. No wait let me guess… you're Draco's biological father, right? Or maybe Narcissa's secretly being possessed by the reincarnated soul of God Damn VOLDEMORT!!! Is there no end to the amount of secrets this world possesses? To the lies, isn't there one place on earth where everything is exactly as it seems and no one harbours lies about anything, however small they may seem?! Is it simply not possible?!" Ginny was quickly growing hysterical.

"Calm down Ginevra please." Severus asked "No, in answer to your questions no. No, I am not Draco's biological father. No, Narcissa isn't being possessed by Voldemort's reincarnated soul. No, there is no end to the amount of secrets or lies this world possesses because new ones are being made everyday. No, there isn't even one place on earth where everything is as it seems and no one harbours lies. No, it simply isn't possible." Snape answered.

Ginny closed her eyes and let the tears seep through the lids. "I'm so tired." She whispered "Of everything. I never want to hear another secret ever again; I never want to find out any more lies. I was far better off being ignorant to all of this, it was blissful and I was happy and I barely remember the last time I was truly happy. If I wasn't fighting for something so special, if the consequences of quitting weren't so unthinkable and if I hadn't made a promise to my little boy, I would have given up weeks ago. I'm tired of everything that is making my life so difficult right now." She sobbed.

Snape looked uncomfortable "You're very brave." Ginny snorted "One day soon, when all of this is behind you, your son will turn to you and tell you how thankful he is that you never gave up on him, that you fought on even when you had no more fight left in you. This will all be over soon just think about the future."

"I am and what I see there is nothing my heart can handle. I've tried to be optimistic but let's be realistic for once. When you look at my son, when you remember the happy, loving child he used to be and then look back at the cold, stranger he is now, tell me which future seems best fitting for a child like him."

"The best future is the one fate gives him." Severus told her wisely.

"Apparently, fate isn't the Malfoy's friend. I'm scared for him, I feel like I'm living with a time bomb, that any day soon he'll grow his own army of Death Eaters and cloak the world in his darkness. It makes my miserable to look at him. I used to love to look at him, I could do it for hours and often would, I'd think of all the opportunities that he had in life, all the wonderful paths mine and Draco's guidance would lead him long. I thought about him at Hogwarts, making little friends and then girlfriends. Soon I began thinking of the grandchildren he'd give me and after that I was planning _their_ futures to. I had such high hopes for him, the day he was born I kneeled by my bed in hospital and prayed to the Gods to bless my child with a happy life. He needn't be rich or successful; I just wanted for him what it'd always wanted for myself. I prayed the Gods would bless him with a good childhood, strong friendships and most of all… love. I thought they'd heard me, I was confident they'd answer my prayers. Would you like to hear what I see in Scorpius' future now? He'll spent Hogwarts finding followers, he'll leave Hogwarts with a small army and go off on his own and I'll never see him again, except for the odd photo in the newspaper claiming he'd killed countless numbers of faceless people. His childhood will be forgotten and the only love he'll know is that of a Dark Wizard to his Dark Arts, he'll never have friends, only companions and servants. His babies, my grandchildren, will grow to be just like him with the same promised future. My boy will never know true happiness, only glory and anger and _hate._ And somehow I can't shift the idea it's something I've done that'll give him the future I prayed he'd never have."

Snape bowed his head, unable to think of anything that would make Draco's wife feel better.

&&&&&

Yaxley Smirked at the little bottle of Scorpius' swirling thoughts he held in his hands, his bounty.

It hadn't been nearly as difficult as he had anticipated, 'Maybe I'm just an amazing wizard', he gloated to himself.

Yaxley walked briskly down the stone hallway to Narcissa's office with a bounce in his step. Everyone around turned to look at him and he was fully aware of it. He held his head, if possible, even higher and smirked at anyone who caught his eye. He was radiating glory and success.

He knocked twice on Lady Narcissa's door and waited to be given permission to enter. It was given and he stepped over the threshold and into Narcissa's office. He smiled at her broadly before bowing slightly.

"Yaxley." She nodded, smiling slightly she offered him a sit opposite her. He sat. "Do you have it?"

Yaxley nodded "I believe so, Madame."

She grinned greedily as Yaxley produced the shimmering little bottle from his cloak pocket. Her smile made him even more joyful that his reward would be vast. Narcissa summoned over a pensieve and poured the vapour-like liquid from the bottle in to it. It swirled and twirled magically in the basin and Narcissa looked down at it with her greedy eyes.

She dipped her finger through the airy surface and Yaxley watched as his Mistress was sucked into its depths. He waited several minutes before Narcissa immerged again from the pensieve, a troubled look on her face, yet success was visible through her frown lines.

"That's what I feared." She muttered to herself.

"Is it really bad, Lady Narcissa?" Yaxley asked, soaking in her expression.

"It could have been worse, now I am aware it may not be. But I must keep this information secret. The Death Eaters can't know too early." She muttered to herself before lifting her head to meet with Yaxley's confused gaze. Narcissa rose from her seat and rounded on Yaxley, who also stood as it was rude to remain seated when a Lady had stood up.

"Your help could very well have saved us all from disaster Yaxley, and for that I am eternally grateful," Narcissa told him, he smirked "And soon everyone will rejoice in the memory of you." Narcissa whispered before raising her wand.

"NO! PLEASE" Yaxley yelled when he realised what was happening. He shielded his face with his arms.

"I'm truly sorry Yaxley, but no one must know of this yet." And so she shot her most trusted Death Eater with the deadly killing curse. His limp body was dead before he hit the ground, a trace of his triumph at his promised bounty was left on his shocked, dead face.

&&&&&

Ginny walked through the streets of Diagon Alley with her son at her side. He wouldn't hold her hand but at least he wasn't running off. She still had some parchment and pickled toads to purchase before they could go home.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Ginny turned and smiling, greeted her old friend from Hogwarts. A muggleborn lady called Sandy Thompson.

"Sandy!" Ginny hugged her friend briefly "Wow, is that you Sandy Thompson? You look so different!" Ginny said astonished.

"Well." She blushed, lifting her left hand "It Sandy Jones now." She giggled.

"Oh, congratulations! And who's this?" Ginny asked gesturing to the tiny little girl by Sandy's side; she looked older than Scorpius, about five years old.

"That's Elizabeth." Sandy smiled down at the girl.

"Yours?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Oh Merlin no! My sister's; I'm just babysitting." The woman giggled again. "But this-" The woman kneeled down next the Scorpius "-this must be your son?" Sandy asked, looking up for confirmation. Ginny nodded, smiling proudly, "Scorpius."

Scorpius scowled at the woman and wrinkled his nose. Ginny bit her lip nervously. "He hasn't been feeling himself lately." It was true enough.

"Aw, that's a shame. I hope he's feeling better soon, he's a lovely boy. Say hello to Scorpius, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Scorpius "Hi, Scorpius." She giggled, blushing.

Scorpius looked as if he'd eating something sour. The girl stuck out her hand politely, still grinning like a cherish cat. Scorpius crouched down and snarled. Elizabeth screamed, Scorpius was startled by the loud noise and dived at her, he glowed with some strange red light that seemed to orbit around him as its core. He pushed his hands out and, without touching the girl, sent her flying into the air. Her yells of pain and fright stopped abruptly as she hit the wall of a shop and slid down it into a motionless heap at the bottom.

Ginny and Sandy stared on in horror. Sandy shot Ginny a frightened look before running to Elizabeth. People who gathering and some where pointing and whispering at Scorpius who stood still, breathing heavily.

Ginny twisted her head around to find people staring at her with accusing eyes. People were running towards them now, no doubt a lot of them had informed the Ministry, they'd be here soon to take Scorpius away. Ginny was panicking she looked around to see a gap in the crowd but she couldn't find one. Scorpius' breathing was loud and ragged, with his fist clenched at his side, anger was evident on his young face; he didn't like the people staring anymore than Ginny did.

Ginny ran to her son, she skidded down to her knees, wrapped an arm around her son's waist and another to cushion his head and she was away, twirling awkwardly on the spot, the mother and son disappeared from their audiences' view.


	22. The Albanian Cabin

**Blissfully Ignorant. Chapter 22, (The Albanian Cabin).**

Ginny was breathing heavily when she knocked on the, now familiar, oak door of Severus Snape's rooms. Scorpius clung tightly to her robes, his face hidden in her shoulder, she rocked him gently.

Snape answered the door "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't know where else to go, I could have went to Melinda's but I don't want to drag her into this and quite frankly I didn't want to see Charlie yet. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense Ginevra, I'm already aware of what happened in Diagon Alley and I'm glad you came. Come in now, quickly." Severus ushered them into his home quickly.

Ginny sat down on one of Severus' brown chair with her son on her knee and a worried look on her face. "What am I going to do now Severus? That poor little girl…" Ginny let out a dry sob.

Severus sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly, privately thinking to himself that he was getting better at this. The 'crying wife thing' that had him crapping his pants early that year didn't seem quite so daunting now. "That girl is injured Ginny, but she'll recover. She isn't dead if that's what was worrying you."

Ginny looked up hopefully "That's good news," then sadness filled her face again "But the Ministry? They'll surely be looking for him." Ginny looked down at her son, his eyes were closing, he was dozing off. She kissed his blonde head gently "He's my world Severus; I can't let them have him." She whispered.

"I'll help you." She looked up at him with teary eyes "I will, I promise it. I think I know what to do."

"You do? What?"

"How do you feel about hiding away for now?" Severus asked. "just until I can convince the Ministry of Scorpius' innocence."

Ginny pondered the idea for a while "As long as it isn't for very long and Draco as easy access than, if it's the only way, I have no problem with it." Ginny told him.

Snape chuckled; Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow "You have _three_ conditions to letting me help you?" Snape asked.

Ginny blushed, "Well, two really and I also just wanted to make sure there is no other option."

"There may be, but none as good as the previous."

"Very well." Ginny sighed, "When can the arrangements be made?"

"They have been already." The man smiled smugly. Ginny scowled.

&&&&&

"ALBANIA!!!"

"Oh calm yourself, Ginevra." Snape told her, frustrated. He and Ginny had apparited to the Malfoy's home in search for Draco. They'd found him and then Snape had told them of his plan for Scorpius' escape from the Ministry.

"No, I bloody well won't! Why?! Why in the name of Merlin's holey socks did you choose Albania?! Of all ruddy places in the world!" she yelled at him.

"For several reason and if you sit down and keep your silence I'll tell you of them." Severus told her dangerously. She obeyed. "First of all, Albania's dense forest will hide you from blatant view, it also reeks of magical residue and will confuse all charms seeking Scorpius' whereabouts. I also happen to have contacts in Albania, people who owe me favours and have been willing to offer extra protection and a cabin in the forest for your comfort. Lastly, Albania is one of the last places on the earth the Ministry or the Death Eaters would ever think to look for you. Now if you have any further inquires into the location I chose for your _own_ safety I think it would be best if you kept them to yourself Mrs Malfoy." Snape seemed angry at her and suddenly Ginny was guilty that she'd shouted at him when he was only doing his best to help and protect her and her son.

"Your right, Ginny bowed her head in shame "I was out of line and I apologise."

"No need Ginevra, I'm trying to understand the stress you must be under with this whole situation and I will try to be sensitive to your more irrational tendencies." Snape tried a smile.

Ginny grinned back.

"That's lovely really," Draco interrupted sarcastically "But now back on to a more urgent topic; are son's freedom!"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'll be going with him to Albania." Ginny said motioning to her son sleeping on the sofa.

"As will I." Draco added.

"No, you have to stay here and keep up pretences, if the Ministry comes you have to tell them we disappeared and you've had no contact with us, do you understand me, Draco?" She asked fiercely.

Draco was silent for a few moments before nodding reluctantly. He felt like Ginny was only trying to protect him, he wasn't used to being protected like a helpless, useless child. He wasn't happy.

Ginny reached up to kiss Draco's lips, he didn't respond. "I love you." said Ginny, quietly. Draco sighed and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her tired body and kissed her properly.

"And I love you." he whispered back "You and Scorpius are my everything. Don't leave me with nothing." He muttered as a warning to keep her and Scorpius safe.

Draco let go of his wife and grasped Severus' hand tightly. "Thank you, Severus."

&&&&&

"Good evening, Marcus." Severus greeted a tall, dark haired Albanian man in muggle attire.

"Ah, Severus; It's good to see you." They shook hands.

"This is Ginevra Malfoy and her son." Severus introduced.

"Malfoy, eh?" The man asked nodding as if in approval.

"Yes, Ginny Malfoy and my son Scorpius Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you both." He told them respectively.

"I trust the criteria of my favour have been met?" Snape asked the man.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Would you like to see the cabin?" Marcus asked already starting to walk.

The three of them followed the tall man into the mossy forest. Tall, skinny trees surrounded Ginny as she tried to keep up with the men under the weight of her son. A touch of claustrophobia sent Ginny dizzy for a split second. Memories of her raiding Narcissa's Death Eater Headquarters suddenly came flashing back…

…she was trapped in a narrow, stone corridor and the walls were rapidly closing in on her. Scorpius was shouting for her at the end of the corridor but she couldn't squeeze her away through the small gap the walls left her with…

Salty tears were stinging her eyes and her breathing was painful and scarce. She reminded herself that her son was safely in her arms and not trapped in a scary castle and she was a grown woman with tears in her eyes. She felt foolish. But the two men were several feet in front of her and deep in conversation. She successfully returned her breathing to that of a normal person's and wiped her eyes quickly with an aching arm.

The natural smell of the slightly damp greenery filled her nostrils and it unnerved her; to be so far away from home in a place that smelt different and looked different and even _sounded_ different; the distance sounds of birds and woodland animals occupied her eardrums. Rustling of the dead leaves, that scattered the ground she walked on, startled her, she jumped with fright and paranoia. She half expected to see a masked Death Eater or a Ministry official ready to make her living hell worse.

It seemed that the stillness of her surroundings made her ears prick and her skin tingle, her senses were terribly sensitive and that made her feel uncomfortable and out of balance. She needed her home, her husband, and the familiarities of her life. She felt exposed and unsafe. She held Scorpius tighter in her arms and walked faster to catch up to the men who quickly stopped their conversation.

"It's just up here, Ginny." Marcus told her smiling; he seemed at perfect ease in the forest that was probably his home. He moved as if there wasn't an uneven ground beneath him with roots sticking up left, right and centre; they'd made Ginny stumble on many occasions and she couldn't help but wonder how Scorpius hadn't woken up because of her incessant stumbling.

But eventually, Ginny spotted a cabin through the parting trees. The wood was a reddish brown and there was nothing remotely special about it; it just looked like an overgrown garden shed. But it was better than dealing with Ministry investigations.

Marcus opened the wooden door, inviting them into the toasty cabin. A burning fire was set in the fireplace by two comfortable chairs and a little coffee table. Across the small living room was a dining table with four chairs and a couple of low wooden cupboards. "Those cupboards will magically refill themselves with food each night." Marcus told them proudly. Ginny realised that this was the only sign he'd showed to prove him a wizard. "Your bedroom is through that door." He pointed the only other door in the room.

Ginny nodded "Thank you."

"I hope you'll both be very comfortable here."

"I'm sure they will be Marcus." Snape interrupted "And now if you don't mind I'd like a private word with Ginevra, I'll call you should I need you."

Marcus nodded his dark head and bid them all farewell.

Ginny opened the door that Marcus had told her led to the bedroom and switched the flick, lighting the room.

It was furnished scarcely, with only a double bed and a chest of drawers. A small square window could be found on the wall and nothing else.

Ginny lay her son atop the bed covers and kissed his cheek before leaving, shutting the thin wooden door behind her.

She sat down in an armchair next to the one Snape was currently accompanying. "Severus." Ginny said fondly, humour in her voice "I'm not sure this cabin would survive a strong gust of wind, let alone anything more dangerous."

"Ah Ginevra, that's what it may seem like but it's inconspicuous and stronger than it looks. And you both should be completely safe here. I'm trying to sooth your worries and you really aren't helping me much Ginevra." Snape pinched his hooked nose tiredly.

"I can't." She whispered desperately "I've tried to tell myself to calm down a bit but I feel like the worst hasn't even began yet and something even more terrible is on the horizon."

"It's that seer's vision that has you anxious." Snape snarled "She had no right to show you something that would only frighten you."

"She had _every_ right and I'm glad she showed me. I would have been annoyed if she had have kept it from me." Ginny summoned two steaming mugs, tea for her and coffee for Severus.

Severus shook his head at his cup "I can't stay long Ginevra. I must get back to business as soon as possible. I'd just like to make you aware of how things will be for the next few weeks. Though you have little to worry about you still need to be careful and I hate to restrict you, but I insist you stay within view of the cabin. Either myself or Draco will drop in at least daily to check up on things and inform you on any new discoveries."

"Thank you for your help and advice, it's appreciated, I really owe you Severus." She admitted.

He managed a half smile at his former student. "Draco's like a son to me Ginevra. He loves you so much, you are what makes him happy and I'd have wanted nothing less for my own son."

Ginny gave him a huge grin for his kindness before hearing Scorpius whimper from the next room. She stood up quickly.

"I'll be going now Ginevra. Keep safe, Draco may drop by later this evening."

Ginny nodded and saw him to the door quickly so she could get back to her son.

&&&&&

The sun was setting low in the sky and Ginny sat on a comfy chair inside the cabin that would be her home for a while. Scorpius sat dozing on her lap. The situation was bleak but Ginny couldn't help but be happy; Scorpius had warmed to her considerable, he was almost the same as he had been, expect for his lack of voice.

Once Severus had left Ginny had rushed into Scorpius' room and quickly lifted him into her waiting arms. It reminded her of when he had been a tiny baby, he would lay in his crib by her bed and all he need do was whimper once and Ginny would be out her bed and by his cot in a flash, picking him up gently.

She was cautious of everything around her; to Ginny everything could be a potential threat to her fragile boy.

Scorpius hadn't gone cold and stiff, he'd curled into her chest, fisting his little hands in her jumper and burying his head in her shoulder where he promptly fell back to sleep.

Ginny had settled down into a feather stuffed chair with her son in her arms. She knew she should probably have put him back to bed but she was afraid his knew attitude would change back again soon and she didn't want to waste any time she may have with _her_ Scorpius.


End file.
